Profanity and salvation
by kukukaka
Summary: The story happened in a turbulent era. In troubled times, the heroes come forth! However, most of the fallen heroes fell to Rogge's feet. Because gang fights are Rogge's strategy!Mage never fight between demons, please follow me to witness an epic story of a small figure to the pinnacle.
1. Start

Story introduction：

The story happened in a turbulent era. In troubled times, the heroes come forth! However, most of the fallen heroes fell to Rogge's feet.

Because gang fights are Rogge's strategy! Because implicit is Rogge's tactics! As a despised son's son, Roger sinister, lustful, greedy and unscrupulous act. In error, he inherited the most powerful Necromancer Rodriguez's soul and the purest soul energy: the source of God, and created a unique Master pet with God's origin, a conference dress Dead skeletons: the moon.

With a natural sense of smell of money and power, he created the "Ares of the Ashes," the aristocratic magic equipment shop. The successful recovery of Sellersburg made him fulfill his wish to climb the only son of the Duchy of Bavaria, the real hero of the "golden lion" Of Philoc. However, he immediately realized that he had no alternative but to be tied to the chariot of the Principality. In turmoil in all major forces, Roger had to make every effort to survive.

Small people in troubled times are sad, Rogge is such a small man. Although the road to seeking power is still long, Rogge has no fear or regret. He was firmly tied to the chariot of the Principality can not regret it.

A long way ahead, there are countless heroes standing tall in front of him. After all, this is an era of heroic generation.


	2. Prologue

Located at the foot of the snowy Alaskan Uddevali temple is the mainland's worship of the Supreme God's Thirtieth one of the shrine. The entire temple was built of ivory white marble, with twenty-four marble pillars encircled by two people, and the columns were carved with praise for Genesis and his followers.

Shrine stands an angel statue on top, behind the wings exudes a soft milky magic, shrouded the entire shrine.

The construction of the temple of Odei lasted for 16 years. When it was completed, there were thousands of horn sounded on the horizon. The petals fell like rain. The white light fell from heaven. An angel with a back wing loomed in the light Temple of God bless the "angel blessing", and since then the Ode Temple shrouded in the light of the sun has become the nineteenth temple in addition to the Pope where the bright outside the temple built the only God Shrine miracles.

The 53-year-old Cardinal Bren slowly closed the sacred prayer in front of him and ended his evening prayer. Choir's white virgins silently retreat, the solemn majestic hymns seem to still echoed in the air. Staring at the flame on the altar, there was no sign of irritation and heart palpitation in the heart of Buhlen.

When Moon was half past the moon, Buren finally found the root of the troubles in his heart. Yes, it is Venus, who just came to the temple today. Her very classical sculpture beautiful face, tall and straight nose, knife-like lips, ubiquitous reveal sacred breath. Contemplation between her dressed in white under the curve of the faint show, as if again in the eyes of Buren.

"That's an angel !" Buren said to himself. He only felt dry mouth, but could not find the water around. He whispered a few words, got up and walked out of the temple.

Virgina grew up near the pope, no one knows where she came from. For the past seventeen years, this is the first time she has taken a bright shrine.

Wei Na snow that under the neck, the sacred white robe can not conceal the most subtle movements can also reveal the fluctuations of the faint. That wave of fluctuations in Broiler's mind constantly expanding, burning his nerves. For the first time, Buren even hoping he was a thief, so that you can ... ... Buren smile a bit, what kind of thieves can not regain the light of the sixteen level Master himself in the church more than 40 years of practice but also Is a thirteen light Master. God is still eccentric ah!

He looked up at the moon, but found a red blood in the moon tonight. When Buren was somewhat surprised, there was a sudden darkness in front of him, and the light of the Temple disappeared!

Darkness is definitely one of the most disgusting things in Bren. He stopped his panic, whispered soprano, gestured in complex symbols with his fingers, ready to cast the three-level theatrical "Holy Light." In addition to exterminating the evil, this spell can also temporarily play a lighting effect.

A black hand with countless magic symbols etched, to be precise, the bones of the hand, quietly touching Bren's throat from the back. With the tender index finger, Brunson's Holy Light no longer had the chance to cast it.

A fully armored warrior stood beside Buren's body. It is dressed in dark black body armor, holding a two-handed sword burning black magic flame, and only from the hand holding the sword can be seen that it is a skeleton. As it refers to the front of the sword, the darkness out of numerous skeleton warriors flocked to the temple. Undead knight or a horse riding on the flames from the darkness rushed out into the barracks on both sides of the church knights barracks.

"What's this ! Guard! Guard! Get up !"

With a stir, Temple Knights awakened. A total of four temples of the Temple of Odi Knights Templar. Speedy knights were quickly trained to wear simple armor, part of the battalion in the camp dying like an endless skeleton skull soldiers, others quickly armed. Or there have been priests began to cast spells.

Basilica in the dim light, the face of Wella ice can not see any fluctuations, proudly looking at the Necromancer.

Necromancer wearing a black robe, his eyes burning a pale flame.

"I'm Rodriguez, you've been searching for Necromancers for three hundred years." Rodriguez's voice sounded directly at Wella.

Wella was immediately taken aback. With her sixteen light Master magic, can already be said to be close to half-god. The Necromancer can even break through their own spiritual protection, directly in their own heart sound, would not it mean that the spirit of power has been strong enough to control their own point? And this name, the most powerful Necromancer Rodriguez, even if the thought of a moment will be stained by his evil!

"Let's take a look at the true identity of the saint!" Rodriguez's voice sounded once again in Wella's mind. Necromancer eyes flame Sheng, a wave of cold waves into Weina mind, burst apart. Wella muffled, a trace of blood flow from the mouth. Then one after another mental shock directly in the Wella mind exploded.

She wobbled, amazed at the powerful strength of Rodriguez. "Why is such a powerful evil escaped the eyes of our heavenly Father?" With another spiritual shock coming, a surge of mighty force broke out in the depths of Wella's soul. The temple again sang praises to God's hymn, a light from Venus body out, dispel Rodriguez's spiritual impact. A pair of white, between the shining golden silk wings spread slowly from Wella, under the divine force, Wella slowly floating in the air, her eyes have completely turned into silver-white.

"In the name of the Divine Father, I will destroy the evil before me!" Wella's voice is still sweet at the moment, but without the slightest human emotion. With her singing, hundreds of Holy Light ball quickly gathered around her.

"Oh," Rodriguez laughed lowly. "I thought you were just an ordinary angel. I did not expect that I was actually a mere angel of light. It seems that your High God did not bless you."

With the completion of the Light Angels' spell, the hymn of the temple was swiftly raised and the Holy Light flew like rain to Rodriguez. Necromancer meal staff, gray-white flame spurt from the body, forming a flame guard. Numerous Holy Light bullets hit the wall of the fire violently, each explosion makes the flame dimming a little darker. For a moment, the Necromancer has sustained the impact of hundreds of holy light shells, crumbling guard. It is this moment of breathing, Rodriguez's spell has been prepared. As his finger crossed the last magic symbol, "bang" was heard, his left hand completely transformed into bone meal.

A huge magical array of law emerged in the ground behind Wehner, the black flame sky. Fa of the void above, stuck a huge boneless head skull. Bone dragon staring at light angel, a huge body slowly out of the void. Two-thirds of the temple's lobby has been occupied by the immense giant dragon.

Whinna, who has fully recovered the light-angel battles, stands to reason that he is not the most powerful creature of undead. However, the only dragon bone in front of a kind of unspeakable taste. General bone dragon never such a big head, up to only the eyes of only two-thirds of this, the skeleton is pale or dark gray, due to perennial sleep, often covered with dust and cobwebs. This bone dragon color is made of dark black, bones appear from time to time a few looming spell. Wella heart more and more uneasy heart, as a light angel, they should be able to deal with two dragon bone is right, why fear it.

"No, it seems like I've never heard of the bone dragon calling out !?"

Weina wings recovery, white robes windless automatically, the temple's hymn climbed the highest peak. She released the strongest magic light angel "Light Angel Guardian," a spherical opal mask to protect themselves.

"I said, God High does not bless you." The cold voice of the Necromancer again sounded in the heart of Wella. Bone Dragon skull with a skeleton fan up, Yang first to the sky, while a silent roar spread quickly. Shrine outside, are desperate impact on the undead, trying to enter the temple of the Temple Knights and the gods, reminding us of scenes by heavy blow, some of the weaker knight mouth spray a blood, slowly soft to the ground. Weina's wall also appeared a wave of volatility, has been retreated a few steps.

"Just a dragon will almost be able to afford the drag, if it is Long interest ..." Wella less thoughtful, turned to want to escape. At this time, no silent dragon arrived. Wella's protective wall violent fluctuations, when the hidden reality. Suddenly a glittering, almost blinding glare swept through all the temples with a sudden storm.

When everything calmed down, Weera was already embedded in the half-empty walls of the temple, and a white robe had been torn to pieces of rag. Most of the naked skin on the snow-covered skin was covered with bloodstains. As the storm subsided, Wella's body slipped to the ground, leaving a shocking bloodstain on the wall.

"Oh, it is indeed an angel of light ah, withstand the dragons Artest Stevenage, actually only a little skin and flaw! But now your divine power has been exhausted." Wella spit a blood, barely Pulling up a broken robe to block the breasts that have been exposed, said with difficulty: "You know that what you are doing today can not escape the eyes of the Father, and even if your strength exceeds me, it will not be Courage, cough, cough, cough, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage, courage,

"It seems that you do not know what I want, as the Necromancer, my strength has reached the limit of this world. No matter what the light of judgment will come to my head! God will not allow to threaten yourself Power has appeared! I have been hiding for three hundred years, and I do not want to hide! Now, my dear angel of light, give your soul to me. "

"What! No ! No ..." Wella suddenly screams hoarse, has no point holy angel. The Necromancer again sang an incantation, the arm of the left arm turned to ashes. With the completion of the spell, outside the temple slowly walked in a figure, it is Bishop Brent. His well-maintained face on weekdays now presents iron blue, the throat wounds have run out of blood, open flesh and blood showing pale. Buren discovered Wella, her eyes gradually gathered in the white, straight, but full of blood and bruises on the thighs. Yu before his death in the role of the souls of being a thousand times strengthened! Bishop sounded beast-like roar, flutter in the light angel's body.

Among the mysterious halls in the mainland, some are awakening from deep sleep and looking toward the shrine. Everyone in Ports is awakened from nightmares. Some people walked out of their homes, stunned to find the night sky has become a dark red blood, the temple can be seen from afar in the night disappeared in the night. Slowly, the whole world seems to be slightly shaking a bit.

Shrine echoed the bishop as a beast-like heavy breathing, pierced ears of gold made a shrill, as if overwhelmed. The sky outside the temple quickly rose white clouds, swept to the temple. Shrouded the blood of the temple quickly disappeared, was compressed in the sky above the temple is not large, but still struggling to support. An angry thunder sounded in the white cloud, and the light was shot down through the clouds. The undead on the edge of the temple began to burn immediately under the light of the sun. Painful, silent scream wave of impact on the Quartet.

Necromancer constantly singing mantras, body bones have broken. The fire in its eyes was more moxibustion, staring at the body of entanglement on the altar. With the barking of a thunderbolt sounded, the most evil seeds were scattered throughout Weina's body.

Wella's spirit finally collapsed at that moment. Only a small half body Necromancer eyes flames, burst her skull open. A transparent, but was entangled villain fly out. Necromancer mouth one, spit out a bead, layers of extremely complex circle floating around the beads.

"Under the beads of this artifact soul, I see where you fled, ha ha ha ha!"

Light angel angel of transparency will be instantly inhaled beads. Necromancer took a look at the law was banned in the solid soul, deep laughter like a deep thunder blast. Then it was only the skull burst, and a strand of black gas into Law beads.

The sky in the clouds of white plume of light blue flame, blood has been exhausted, Ports also shine like the day. Residents of the city stood in the street, looking at the horror of the vision of heaven and earth.

The chant of the evening revived. A white light beam fell from the sky, and the shrine delineated by the light beam began to burn up. The dark atmosphere quickly disappeared in the flame.

Six hundred and eighty-two years of the sacred calendar, the temple of the Ode is obscene dull du. Rodriguez, the most powerful Necromancer, was brought down by the anger of the Lord as the judgment came to an end. The temple of Ode, known as the Shrine of Glory, is littered with the decontamination fire. Purification of the fire burning ruins.


	3. apple

682 years of the sacred calendar. Roger Otta. Rivers has been in the Rhine Magic School for four years, talent is still clever, he could walk out of this magic institute in two years and become an official magician. In this turbulent era, because of the well-known destructive, magician but very popular. At the same time, the protection of the magician in war has become the first issue to be considered because of the equally well-known magician's weakness, poor physical ability and long curse. Even so, even the mainland star, it is still difficult to completely avoid the mage's casualties.

Mastering magic requires talent, and becoming a qualified wizard takes quite a long time. This also makes the number of magician on the mainland quite sparse, corresponding to the magician's status will be much higher. At the same time, most senior mages are also very rich people, because a variety of precious stones, magic silver, Darksteel magic materials are valuable. High-level magic props often make it possible for mages to fight across levels. It has been said before that magician magic is proportional to his wealth.

Visiting Roger, the father of Rogues, is a subordinate aristocrat of the League of Cities in Rhein, the memorial is only a small town and the surrounding villages, with a population of just a few thousand. In any case, as an aristocrat of fiefs, Roger is still entitled to place in the middle of the name Ota, the symbol of the hereditary aristocracy of the Rhine League.

The name of the continent is strange, basically a country has a name. In recent years, with the rise of sacred churches and the expansion of teaching rights, various countries gradually accepted Gloria as the name of the mainland and meant the hymn of God. The Rhine League is located in the southeast corner of the mainland and is a coalition of more than a dozen of the major and minorities. Compared with the three major strongholds of the mainland, Germany, Austria, Hungary and Astrofeco, the national strength can only be considered as a second-rate country. However, more than enough, more than under. In the presence of more than thirty other small countries, especially the neighboring Principality of Ron, the city of Côte d'Ivoire, the allied king, Louis XIV, often shows off the use of force. However, the king's interest in the arts, the beauties and immortality was far greater than that of exploiting the territories. During his ten-plus years in office, his position with his neighbors was still at peace with most of the time.

In line with the Rhine League's national status, the Rhine Magic School is also a second-rate secondary college on the mainland, in the northern part of Rhineland, the capital of the Confederation. Teaching style wins in the plain, which also led directly to more than three hundred years of school history, did not come out any shock to the mainland characters. Due to the needs of the magician in various countries, the Magic Academy is often the most equal place on the mainland with a hierarchical system. At least, no civilian magic apprentice will be killed by nobility. And often successful graduates of civilians, after a period of experience, there are great opportunities to become aristocratic.

Rogge's family a bit decadent, only four servants at home, which is a embarrassed nobility is embarrassed. Old Bears, in addition to temper and no financial management skills, income is still decreasing year by year. However, this did not prevent Roger from learning all the bad habits, arrogance, arrogance, irritability, irritability, and sinister cunning that ordinary aristocrats should have. After fourteen years, when Roger became a man for the first time in his niece at home, he became increasingly fickle with little territory. Old Rivers had only one year later to send Rogge to this school of magic, which consumed only a few pieces of ancestral jewelry.

Rogge does not expect the Father can give him any funding, in order to play peace, he needs money. So relying on his sweet mouth, a knot on the college in a Master Fisk, for his management of magic laboratory, and to do some Fise's poor job. At this time, Rogge was studying a bead in the magic lab that somehow appeared in front of him. Beads dim, pale, there are a few crack above, does not look like a valuable look. The only thing that makes the difference a little bit is that there's a white, black, two-part light shining in the beads. Roger widened his eyes and carefully estimated the value of the bead, but never thought that the bead was studying him too. Suddenly the beads broke apart, that way black gas straight to Rogge's forehead, did not get into the brain. Rogge becomes like a mollusk, creeping up. From time to time there is a piece of bulge here, where a piece of dark, black blood from time to time jetted out of the skin. Finally, Rogge slowly opened his eyes, his eyes are pale, a burst of laughter sounded: "The spiritual power of the soul is not bad." Roger looked at the law beads fragments on the ground, just at this moment, that Road white gas also struggled to fly out, but said nothing can fly too far away from the beads fragments. Rogge eyes bright, white gas and beads of the law was also inhaled his forehead, the lab heard a callous Qiyuliao cry. Roger body just as boiling water, a long time just calm down. When I opened my eyes again, I was restored to ordinary people.

That black gas is the soul of Rodriguez, with the help of artifact soul beads isolated all the power of the soul, he successfully escaped the light of judgment, and escaped the trace of the celestial world. However, the power of the trial of light is unable to contend with, the so-called artifact naturally can not be compared with the power of the real god. Not to mention the light of judgment, for example, was launched by the Lord God of Heaven, in order to eliminate the world's overly mighty evil. After the World War I in the Ode Temple, the soul of law beads have exhausted all the power. Necromancer did not destroy the soul of Roger, but chose to integrate, and inherited all of Roger's surname. Due to the limited energy of the Soul of Faith and most of the soul used to ban Wella's soul, the Necromancer only chose to incorporate the source of magic into the soul, giving up the bulk of spell-like knowledge. At this time Weina's soul has only left the core of a little energy, known as the source of God's energy, all of its awareness has vanished. This point of God's origin has also been brought into the soul.

Necromancer did not destroy the soul of Roger, but integrated his soul consciousness. "I've put too much on the mark of this world and all I can do is to destroy the most important thing is for this world to an apple jumps into the board and starts to rampage, The influence of chess is bigger than a chess piece that jumps out of the board.

Roger's talent is not much of an extraordinary place, after three years of mindfulness practitioners, it is only a two magician Bale, you can make a primary and a magic. In accordance with the provisions of the Rhine Magic School, can be successfully issued two different two magic, which is to reach four Master, you can graduate. However, the souls of the Necromancers Fusion brings a huge amount of spiritual power, and can thus achieve high magic control. After all, the power of a mage does not lie solely in the level of magic, but understanding and control of magic may be even more important. According to Roger's understanding, the Master's strength lies in sinister and wealth. "A ten finger with a magical ring to strengthen the Master is how one will not be defeated to the second-rate Master of the unarmed." This is the Necromancer who agreed, after all, the gap between Level 1 and Level 2 Master Like the mental gap between idiots and mentally handicapped. According to Roger's strength, let him understand more than four Master, there are some difficulties.

After years of magic in the mainland of Gloria, mainly for the sake of war, a system of rigor has been formed. In general magician mana level increased by two levels, the magic can be applied to a rise. That is to say a ten Master can make five levels of magic, and an eleven Mage magic required to make two five magic. Of course, there are also freaks outside this system, such as the Necromancer Rodriguez.

The origin of God is the purest energy of the soul, and Rogge, whose soul and body are thoroughly remodeled, will create his own pet. Master pet is generally a high magician's patent, and are summoned beast. The creation, "it is the realm of God," Necromancer thought. However, God has never been the object of respect for the Necromancer, and he is busy merging souls and transforming the body. After completely integrating the soul beads, Rogge's ** has gone beyond recognition. However, for various reasons, Rogge's appearance still unaltered, still short, fat, bloated body, an ordinary face, and pairs of sinister eyes. However, Soul Bead brings another mysterious skill: space.

Rogge himself did not have any opinion, that is, they did not dare to say. After understanding the origins of God, it touches on Brun expressed incomparable envy. "He will never be the last one" Roger fiercely thinking.

After three days and nights sleepy life, was Fisi scolded several times, the Necromancer finally completed his work.

Rogge woke up. From this moment, Roger or Rogge, Rodriguez is Rogge. Necromancer finally escaped heaven, put down the apple on the board.


	4. Creation

Flowers or flowers, trees or trees, blurred world-wide no different.

The difference is that Roger.

Wake up, like a pond of fish, looking out, the whole world seems to shake gently in the waves. This flower, this tree, this color, becomes a picture, a flat picture. What is behind the painting, Roger trying hard to look past, or even involuntarily want to flutter out, but like the fish in the crystal fish tank, each time in front of this picture bounced back. In the summer and autumn, Rogge resumed. To be exact, it was to restore all previous bad habits. In the morning, he no longer checked whether his hand had become a hand bone.

Rogge can clearly feel the existence of God's origin, that pair of silver eyes, knife-cut lines, white robe rippling ripples, like a dream of debris occasionally flash in the brain. So Rogge was like a flame burning.

Necromancer angel instinct did not dilute the dislike of ruthless heart, but gradually suppressed by the latter. Paranoid, which many aristocrats have, is particularly evident in Roger. However, most aristocrats manifest themselves in paranoid ways of convincing themselves that they are superior to civilians and superior in all places, and that Rogge's idea is much simpler, recreating an angel of light as his pet using the origin of God. Rogge never had such a longing for power that God's angels were so unforgettable. What was the deity's spirit world? Pet has seven magician to do, relying on the spiritual power of Rogge, the Necromancer chose to leave a fusion of knowledge of the magic matrix, as well as the purity of the source of God, when his magic to reach the level of the Master 3, maybe Can barely summon their own pets.

Fischer is a nine Master, Magic Laboratory is a quite secluded two-story building deep inside the college. Fisch originally had the strength, then a high level two this treatment, but because Fisi is also a accomplished Skilful warlock, which is more than his magic power is more important. Because high-grade magic items are all people's favorite.

Of course, Roger's appearance is not pleasing, Feisi chose Roger as an apprentice, partly because his ass is really good shot, on the other hand is Roger in Feith many valuable gems In front of stood the test. Rogge is by no means a gentleman who does not make a fortune, but understands that "for the sake of Italy, the immediate necessity must be abandoned." There is another reason Fiss awareness depth, that is, he was born as a civilian, absolutely enjoy the life served by a noble. After spending time with him on many occasions, Fischer's friendship with Rogge quickly became profound and found many common languages. However, Fis was quite happy to see Rogge, who was suddenly mad at magic and bitter magic.

"Teacher, what are these crooked symbols in magic array?" "Like the spells you learned, these symbols are drawn to gather the corresponding magical energies of the space." The magic spell drawn with different magic materials The function is also different, and the function of a magic matrix is determined by the size, type and order of the gathered energy. "

"Is not that magic array combination a lot?" "Of course, there are hundreds of recorded magical materials, and there are dozens of magical energies of pure genius, of course, including all kinds of divine power. Combined with magic spells that control the size, direction, and timing of energy, the number of combinations is endless, and the existing magic matrix is a summary of the myriad failures of previous generations. "

"What would happen if a magic figure was wrong and started again?" Roger just scolded himself as an idiot as soon as he had finished asking questions. From time to time, the explosions that took place in Fiss Lab did not state the problem? However, Rogge's luck is really good, as a practicing gold warlock, Fiss's magic is not very good, but magical array of knowledge really proficient.

Three quarters of the students at the Rhine Magic School are aristocrats, and the inferior aristocrats such as Roger are often looked down upon. Most aristocrats are not as hardworking as civilians, but the same as the primary mage, the difference between the magic equipment enough to enable them to fight civilians. However, because of the gap between financial resources, students born of civilian origin had to use penance to improve their magic. The original Rogge did not have the means to purchase magic equipment nor did he want to be as penitent as a civilian, so his mediocre ability was to occasionally bully civilians and grass-roots people outside the academy.

Day after day, the weather is gradually cool. Almost everyone who knew Roger was surprised by his changes. The chubby guy now does not bury himself in the pile of paper in the library every day, and is locked in the room to meditate. With the slow increase in magic, and finally in a snowflake Piaozi, Roger magic reached the level of three magician. These sayings, Rogge also unexpectedly found that after being completely transformed, the body has the power to explode the surname and the agility not to lose the beast. "Not so much you are an individual, might as well be a World of Warcraft" Necromancer made the conclusion. In the early days of soul fusion, Rogge could still talk to the Necromancer in his consciousness. By now, the souls of the two men have become completely one body and no one knows who is who. Obviously, however, this statement can only come from the Necromancer, a body well understood by both man and World of Warcraft.

Another accident is mental power. When Roger was struggling with the "Principles of the Wind Magic Matrix" some afternoon, the pair of silver eyes burned his nerves again. "Really want to drink a fuck" Rogge remembered the glass on the table by the window. The desire for those eyes made him ready to continue sinking in the ocean of magic, but found the glass hanging quietly in front of him. With Rogge's stunned, heavy glass hit him in the head, spilled a bad wine. After that, Roger found that his mental power could control moving objects. After months of ignorance and fearless practice, Roger was finally able to throw the stolen cat into the house. This ability compared with the magic that is annoying and useless, but the point left by the Necromancer understanding of the origin of the world so that Roger faintly feel that this ability is extremely useful. It was not until many years later that Rogge understood that he had blamed the Necromancers, whose own foresight had originally come from a sinister villain's innate sense of conscience.

Anyway, this great saying finally came. Rogge looked almost ecstatic inside the house painted their own colorful circle. The pet summon the Fa because we want to cooperate with the origin of God, so did a lot of changes. General Master's pet no more than demon, crows, black cats and the like little monster, the purpose is to reconnaissance mostly. The summoned pets and sorcerers' souls have the most direct and essential connection. The death of a pet also usually brings heavy damage to the magician. In this regard, Fesi once asserted that Roger's summoned pet is not a wild boar or a gopher . Mage pet in the battle of little significance, even if it is such a large black tiger as well. Instead of fighting pets, it's better to use Summon Beast, powerful and safe.

Luoge spell singing completed, the magic began a little into the circle, from outside to inside, the circle of symbols began to light up, all kinds of light intertwined. When the Fa was lit up, the roar of the devil and the hymn of heaven interweaved in the circle of law, and Roger sweated profusely and vigorously supported the Fa-Zhen's inexhaustible demand for his magic. The center of the circle gradually appear a mass of black mist, and constantly drip mercury-like liquid. This group of silver liquid more and more, when there is a human head so much, the fog dissipated, leaving only this group of mercury-like substances in the air constantly changing and rolling. Roger remembered another spell, placing his hand over the mass of matter. Slowly, a drop of golden water dripping from Rogge's fingertips, dripping in that group of substances. Suddenly that group of substances creeping up crazy, a mass of black mist spray out, full of the entire circle.

Roger weak sitting on the sidelines, full of hope watching the circle, the pair of silver eyes flashed in front of us from time to time. Rogge knows that this creature will have never existed in the world. No matter what, he hopes this pet can have a pair of silver eyes.

The fog was gone, and Rogge was speechless with his new pet, a tattered skeleton.


	5. Melee

This skull does not look like a high-level monster, not even a skeleton soldier. The whole skeleton is not big, can not be seen before birth is not a very tall person. Bones scattered mottled traces, some bones, such as the very important skull, there are several significant cracks. As for the ribs, the number of counted to less than twenty, maybe do not know which wild dogs served as lifesaving hunger. The only difference is the slender skeleton behind two things that seemed to be wings.

This is the creature of God's origin? ? Rogge's chin is about to fall off, how the skull should not be linked with the heavenly gods, can we say that the gods enjoying unlimited glory in heaven are the same in essence and evil?

Rogge's spiritual power slowly extended past, and gradual integration with the skeleton, began to try to control, check this may be a new variety of magic skills. Everything is going well, this skeleton seems to have no special ability, in addition to the power bigger than the average skeleton. A sense of fatigue hit, Rogge knows his magic has run out. Tube how to say, you can be considered my pet, in the future your name is called Feng Yue it. "Do not want to go deep into the relationship between the skeleton and the festivity, Roger put the skeleton back to the outside world .On the disappearance of the skeleton moment, Rogge seems to feel it passed a hint of depressing, is the name of dissatisfaction. Skeletons are depressed? "I must be too tired. "

The very next morning, after three consecutive pet summons and exhausted magic, Rogge finally accepted the fact that his pet was a skeleton. Routine meditation complements the magic, the time is near dusk. "It's time to have a drink."

The Oak Grove Bar is quite old, not small in size, just three blocks from the Magic Academy in the north and one of the bulls for mercenary union tasks. Therefore, magic apprentice and mercenary gathered, naturally, the hot girls and want to catch a golden girl.

Is not it Roger? Long time no see, I heard that you turn six months, and really ready to be a big magician ah? "Rogge saw the original Erte, who had a fight with the girl's friend ... Ettle five junior rough, three years older than Rogo, Lao Zi is the City Guard cavalry captain, also considered a mid-level knight, since Little has been training Aite become a knight, but somehow put her son into the magic , Ette still some talent, a year later than Roger, but as early as six months to become a three magician, is now heading for four Level Master effort yet.

Roger sat down next to Aite, drink a glass of absurdly drink for a long time, sigh loudly. At the same table, there are three one to see that is a shy child, wearing a noble sword commonly used. Two dancers are laughing and joking with everyone. Ett embracing Rogge's affectionate hugs "I say my brother, these days are not you really enough stuffy people do not you spend so much on the intestines .How to mind annoying ah, is not what a girl did not put on ah? Package in my brother drink me a cup! Buddy, put your tequila and then two bottles ! "

Gradually the atmosphere of the bar to the **, from time to time burst out one or two women screaming and a few big loud laughter. My brother, let me introduce. This is the second son of Rens Blom, Count Blom. This is Kate, and I am the boss of my dad. This is Franco, nephew of the Maron de Fonten. Ate tongue with a big introduction to Roger again.

"I said that girl over there is not bad, it just does not seem like a good deal." Lance stared at a corner of the bar. The crowd looked down his eyes. Four men and two women sitting on a table in the corner looked like mercenaries, one of them wearing a mage. About a dozen girls play hot, dark-colored halter tops, bare white slender thighs, thighs tied to a belt with three flying knives. Breastplate in the bar under the dim light do not see a specific color, but no doubt well-working, and a good highlight of the girl's chest curve. Breastcloth neckline opened very low, a deep cleavage almost to Lens's eyes fell into it. Hands around a big sword but let a few people a little awakened, after all, the weight of the side of the giant sword illustrates the strength of the girl. Warrior's face is hot and gorgeous, a light brown ripples loose randomly scattered around.

Sitting next to the female warrior is an aristocratic little girl with a pink makeup, she looks only fifteen or sixteen years old. In addition to exquisite workmanship and expensive materials, a long skirt has few extra decorations. The only conspicuous decoration on a girl is a pair of sapphire earrings.

A few rude gaze was immediately noticed. The female warrior glared back, Rance busy back a whistle. Female warrior look frost, hand touched the hilt, but was pulled by the Master. "Do not stir up trouble here, Qi Wei."

Just then, the bar suddenly quiet for a moment, everyone looking to the bar door. The first to win the hearts of the people is that the waving gold, as the most dazzling sun, let all of a while lost. Under the gold is comparable to the sun god handsome face, engraved with a smile on it forever. He wore only a gold-plated Chain Breastplate, a complex pattern decorated with magic silver. Chestnut central pattern with a gold lion head, decorated with crosses and tulips.

"O Philoch! The Golden Lion of the Rhine League, how could he come here?" Low-pitched remarks came one after another. The only son of the lord of the largest Bavarian Duchy of the Rhine alliance, Ophyloc was sent to the shrine of the sacred churches of light at an early age for guidance and returned to the Rhine alliance six months ago. One of the youngest three high-ranking temple knights in the church, Oferocho also showed an outstanding military talent early in the day, coupled with innate handsome and distinguished brother-in-law, even overshadowed several princes of the Rhine League .

Orfiloc is surrounded by a woman like an iceberg, barely half a head shorter than a tall golden lion. Beautiful face can not see a little expression. A rare woman in a black Master robe, the pace seems to be constantly rising black flame, swaying posture is the lure of the end. Behind the woman is two guards, slowly shed if the murderous substance shows that the two have passed countless times between life and death.

Aofeiluo Ke pedestrian self-propelled up the stairs. A long time, the bar was restored to the usual noisy. Roger heart is restless, I do not know why, in the elegant face of Orfeluokei, he always seems to see a pair of silver eyes.

A large wine glass blasted around in Rogge, the ale inside the spilled by an off guard Rogge. However, Raymond even worse, the glass's landing is in his forehead. Rogge turned around and was seen murderous female warrior carrying a big sword came, four mercenaries also followed behind, a fighting stance.

The original all the wine drunk much, Rens color heart again, while squinting and staring at the chest of the female warrior, while in the arms of the dancing girl rubbing ruthlessly. When the female warrior turned back again, he pulled his extremely handy handle out of the dancer's clothes, shining towards each other over his middle finger. Then the female cupid in the hands of the glass in the forehead bloom.

It was not uncommon for those of you who used to fight for a woman in a bar before, but these few seemed to be well-equipped mercenaries. Just as aristocrat usually deceit more, in any case no less fled. Luoge Daoshi want to escape, but back to think about it, although these few wine and wine friends are not any wealthy, are quite a paternity background. Getting beaten together also helps to enhance the fighting friendship.

Ett oldest, quite fighting experience. Immediately jumped up and began to mantra, but drink more, a sore arrow sarcastic inexplicable, engage in a long time nothing out. At this time the other side has been with the three Lunsi melee, and soon hit three blunt. Female warriors start particularly fierce, a note stooped leg went straight to Runs away, Lance see the situation is not good, quickly turned the foot, flew out from the battle circle. Aite shouted, smoothly grabbed the sword from one of them around, temporary transfer into a knight, into the fray.

Several mercenaries because the opponent is aristocratic, apparently have mercy. Rogge's brain is clear, fast magic missile, two light bombs painted arc to a male soldier flew. The soldier waved a sword at will, and Rogger was energetic. The photo-bouncer suddenly hit the air and the soldier immediately stopped his flight. Then the two bouncing rounds again bent over the soldier's face. Magic missile is the most primitive magic, power is limited, but the thickness of the warrior's face seems to be far better than the body chain to be strong. So soldiers look blood, rickety fell down.

Another soldier saw the situation, and immediately move the sword technology "sprint", the whole person as the same as the glide on the ice, rushed extremely quick. Roger was shocked, too late to move magic, gritting spiritual force move again, this is the warrior's feet. Xun sprint in the soldiers suddenly tripped a bit to the Luoge planted over. Rogge lifts a table in front of the man's head and crashes through the table. Just as the warrior was still dizzy, Roger, who was experiencing battles (fights), grabbed each other's helmet and hit a knee-jerk. Body modified Roger at this time the strength is no different.

After solving two warriors, Aet et al. Have been able to support three dozen. Keen with a defensive sword holding a samurai on a woman's chest, successfully attracted her attention and took over most of the offensive. Erte and Franco are already on the defensive of another soldier. At this point, I do not know when secretly hiding under the table suddenly Runsi sword stabbed the thigh of that soldier, and homeopathic turn, under the shade of female warriors. Warrior less than preparedness, a sideways to the dagger on the thigh blocked the sword.

Mercenary Master has not entered the war, but did not think a moment, the war turned sharply. His face was full of anger, his fingers drew a symbol, a notice of prepared blue transparent protective magic "magic absorption" cover the whole body. This four-level magic can absorb at least 10 magic energy, is one of the most commonly used magic wizard protection. However, Roger, who has a very different understanding of magic, does not agree: "* Is it necessary to have a shield for several magical apprentices?"

Mercenary Master is preparing a fire attack magic, he quickly read the spell, his hands crossed the complex symbol. Rogge remembered "magic absorption" can not protect the physical attack, so take a glass of wine threw in the past toward the Master. Master too late to dodge, was drenched. Then came a few dishes, a chair, and even a table. Mercenary Master awkward addition, the spell was finally interrupted. He had not had time to anger, a figure rushed up. It's Roger. Everyone knows that distance from the Master is very dangerous, so a rare battle between the Master began a lighter, skilled, and the body has been transformed like Warcraft, Roger quickly prevailed.

Anger in the female warrior began to make consecutive sword skills, injured thigh warriors are still not good to deal with, Aite few people struggling, Aite and Kate received the rigorous training played a role. Then a soft, velvety thing flew silently, snapped at the female warrior's chest. The female warrior screams, is an omelet, was obviously bitten. It is roguishu and mage melee flew over, did not expect to unexpectedly received the power. On the occasion of the women warriors in the wake of the surprise, Erte four people from the wounded soldiers fought desperately, rogue rogue fighting full swing. Warrior soon suffered two swords.

At this time, outside the streets sounded hoofs, "City Defense Force came, let my Father know that incredible!" Kate blame, both sides stopped, Roger stood up from the magician who easily snatched him Staff, ran back. The mercenary party knows that at present, it has been very hard to please the warrior who has only one female warrior in battle. Hate hate to leave. Rogge and others are not willing to deal with the city defense forces in this situation, but also hurried footpath.

At this time a room on the fourth floor of the tavern, Orfeluo Ke interested in looking at the back of Roger et al.

"That Master, very interesting ah." Gold Lion himself.

"Ehise, do not you think of him, what do you say?

"That fat man is a disgrace to all the aristocrats and mages." The same woman as Ice gave her conclusion.

"Oh, alright, Richard, check that fat man." A guard at Orffrook bowed, and slowly hidden in the darkness.


	6. nest

Eyes after snow. Rhine city put on a silver throughout the city. The sun shines through the treetops of the ice edge of colorful colors, all the dirty and ugly in the city seems to have been cleaned. Rhine city this winter come a little earlier, aristocrats and the rich are the same. Expensive ladies and ladies arrived again to show off new winter dresses.

The south-west of Soren District is the city's slums, is a forgotten corner, engaged in a variety of low-level jobs in here, here is also a criminal paradise. Winter is not a good thing for people here, shabby houses need to be patched, and winter clothing and fuels need to be prepared.

At the edge of the Soren area, Rogge is standing in front of an old, second floor small building, looking at his new home with satisfaction. Small building in excellent position, of course, this is only for a few people, such as Roger. Not far from the small building is a small cemetery, surrounded by buildings planted several tall oak trees. Even if it is sunny, it seems a bit gloomy here.

Rogge opened the door and walked in. Small building appears to be idle for some days, not much furniture is full of dust and cobwebs. Half of the blinds are not easy to use, and a wooden staircase to the living room leads to the second floor. There are three rooms on the second floor, one big and two small, big, Roger ready to use for his study, as for the two small, one for the storage room, one is the laboratory. God knows what Roger can experiment with, at least for now.

Due to its unique geographical location, this small building only took Rogge 50 gold coins, just a week ago, this is Roger's cost of living and tuition a year. Now there are gold coins Rogge pocket, a week ago from the Mercenary Master snatched there good quality, above the water blue stone grade is good, but for the love of Master Master is not a small help. As Roger record glory, a person to settle the other two soldiers and a magician, Lance and others are no doubt that the staff should belong to Roger. While Roger spent a few days time summed up the day after the fight, that this thing is not meaningful to their present, put the magic wand sold gold.

Roger never took so much money, Viscount of the old year, various tax revenue tax revenue, but naturally not how much surplus to his son. Not to mention the decline of aristocrats is aristocratic, the necessary communication or to say, heavy economic pressure to the old temper temper increasingly irritable.

Well arranged inside the building, it is a matter after a week, the new furniture spent Rogge 20 gold coins. Now that Roger was lying comfortably in the bed of his study, (in his taste, he did not think there was a bed in his study), he was surrounded by gold coins, and he knew how long a descended aristocrat's thirst for gold . After numerous attempts at rollover, Rogge finally fell asleep and fell asleep again on the second day. "Ah! Ah!" A huge lazy waist Rogge jumped from the bed, with a few gold coins jingling fell to the ground. This sound is really sweet.

Sleep until you wake up naturally, count the number of hand cramps. This is Roger's happy life.

In the following month, Rogge returned to his own home from time to time and acquired many pitfalls and agencies. Lance and others have come to Rogge's new nest, a few people also made a lot of ideas, of course, the majority of spoof, but occasionally surprising ideas appear. Of course, the power of these few rookie arrangement is limited, but somewhat sinister on the merits.

During this time, Rogge learned a new spell, flame finger. * A small flame from your finger kills the enemy, but the natural power of this second-level spell is extremely limited.

In the present spiritual power can also be used as a trifle, Rogge has once again began to practice hardcore. But nothing has been done since January, except for the fat cats thrown out. Rogge finally understand that the fat is not eaten into the truth, blood faded, they began to find Ett they began to fool around.

Roger almost forgot that he still had a skeleton.

Workers want good things, must first sharpen. This is the truth Roger still understand. The scars left by the "Old Oak" war also make Aet et al. Several people invariably purchase high-quality equipment, of course, including some not so consistent with the knight identity and aristocratic things. Rogge bought a delicate elbow arm crossbow, one can hold three bolt, attached to a simple spell to slightly increase the magic penetration. "This is a lot more handy than a plate." Rogge said shamelessly to Aite, who shared the idea that he would take more agony on the arrow and take it immediately.

A few honest friends did not go out for a month fooling around. In addition to purchasing equipment they spent a lot of money on the month, the main reason is afraid to encounter that several mercenary. Those few guys, just a serious one, are enough to beat all of them. Although the other party will not openly kill a noble, but the flesh and suffering is inevitable. Moreover, most mercenaries are the hands of the criminal. Whenever you think of that female warrior miracle that tease the yin leg, rum always chills, unconscious ** legs.

At Federico, the capital city of Bavaria, two hundred miles west of Rhein, the city of Oerlikon is enthusiastically studying reports by Roger and others, notably Roger giving arms and crossbills Agency instructions. Erisic, the combination of icebergs and black flames, his slender fingers tweaking the reports sent by Orffroch, as if holding a dirty thing. Blue Yingying nails in the sun shining from time to time. The more she disliked these people, she did not understand why Offeirok would be so interested in such a few wastes.

A black flame ignited these reports quickly, leaving no trace of ashes. That ice-Ying fingers, fingers in the flame, but have not been a little hurt.

Golden Lion do not mind, standing up, came to the floor window. The window is facing the east, sunset all the scenes in the window are coated with a layer of red blood. Aofeiluo Ke's eyes seemed to travel through hundreds of years of space, fell on the Rhine city.

The more sunset red, rivers and mountains as blood. Aofeiluochu's blood slowly boiling, his heart has been in a magnificent view of the earth. Erisis hidden in the black as the purgatory of the fire, watching the bloody mountains and rivers, the momentum of the rising Aofeiluo Ke. Ice-like eyes slowly melted, silver-white light flashed past, like the cold light on the death sickle.

Snow was melted in the spring sunshine for the first time. Roger walked out of Fiss's lab and silently watched the dripping drops of melted snow on the roof. Roger and Fisch talked long night, ask some questions about the magic array, there are many commonalities in bad habits on both sides of the South China Sea chat. After the legend of legendary magician of countless legends in the kanchanics, Fiss suddenly sighed: "To become a powerful magician, no money is absolutely impossible." Rogge also shines his eyes: "Yes, Which of those magician magical equipment is priceless, ah, that is, I last snatched from that magician that root wand, actually worth hundreds of gold. "So the topic of natural how to turn the magician how to Make money topic up.

"Rogge, you now have some money. Of course, these are not enough, and even the magic of raw materials can not afford to sample. You followed me for so long, the teacher did not send you anything. Magic ring can still be a bit of your is this piece of black crystal, good quality, but to * make your own magic equipment * magic array, do not know anything, and then asked me well. * You work improvement is not a day or two things, you want to become strong and powerful only make money, wealth to have good magic equipment, powerful enough to be more rich. As for those big Magisters, all of them have one or two artifacts, while the founding figures and emperors will find it even more difficult to make money. war?"

Fisfe "To make money, this is learned from not small .Making money, in knowledge, times in the people .Aware of the general trend of the world, know the trend of the times, take advantage of the situation, naturallyFont everywhere .Talking to know people, to know that manpower sometimes And the poor, either you extremely clever, will not be omnipotent .Can gather the world Yingxian for my use, the financial resources to roll aside. The last point is to be able to abandon .People with self-knowledge, to be able to retreat, see things can not be , There must be a brave throw in the towel .Lucking twice, as long as no injuries, why worry can not come back .Rogge, ah, what are you good, that is, less perseverance and also do not rush anxious, There is always time to look at the history of the great people, how many of them will always be a little bit of a lesson, and to know that the important thing is not that you run faster than others on one road, but that you choose is the right one.

Roger only heard stunned, the heart of blood surging. Feisi, who thought of this dull and dull at ordinary times, could have such an opinion. Rogge only felt the immediate world bright, heart filled with gold coins out of the soft light.

Fathi gave Roger magic ring is an ordinary magic increase ring. Speaking of magical powers, it actually helps the caster control the spell more accurately, casting spells with less mana. From the result point of view, the wizard can generally give up more than a low-level magic.

Luo Gemei a strong footsteps toward their own small building. He only felt that his life was never as ambitious as today, all the scenery under the night seems to reveal a golden light. Gold coins, jewelry, beauty rocket body flying around. Oh, look at this towering chest, look at these pairs of legs, really seductive ah, if it is the same. "How is this face a bit familiar? Well not bad, pretty. Where have you seen it? ... It's not an illusion!" Rogge suddenly awakened from his illusion, stunned looking at the other side of the alley, Warrior Qi Wei came to a chill.

"I've been looking for you for two months!" The sound from the teeth sounded like a death knell.


	7. Kill

Looking at the approaching female warrior, Roger forced himself to calm down. Running is a run, but as far as fighting, low-level fighters and low-level mage singling have always had only one result. Although Roger can not see the strength of Qi Wei, he knows that there are always at least seven or eight levels. Even if the other side is only a three soldiers to see her this fully armed look, but also absolutely easy to clean up only one magic ring himself. For now, only by introducing her into her own small building, can she have some odds with those organs.

Rogge's idea has been set, began to look around for a while, and to prepare the soles of the feet. Own rear is a ruin, many poor people in which to build a simple shack. Go straight through the alley, and then walk a hundred meters is their own small building. It is a pity that Qi Wei is stopped in their own way.

Rogge retreated to the alley stop and began to commemorate the spell. Chi Wei sneered at Rogge sneer, dragged behind the giant sword, waiting for Rogge to finish the spell. Roger shook his hands between the two red, two magic missiles fly to the female warrior, the middle chest. Ping Ping twice, female warrior chest blue flash fleeting, Kiwi safe and sound. Rogge again recalled the spell of the flame, a flame shot in the past, but also the blue armor blocked. Obviously this is a magic defense armor, even worse then, to deal with Roger magic or not a problem.

Rogger sweat shouted, his face fat are shaking. Being waiting for the third spell, the figure of the female warrior suddenly disappeared. The next moment, Qi Wei has appeared in front of Rogge, the two nose almost touch together. Roger only felt a burst of strong abdominal force, even in their own strong physique also could not bear, wow, today's three meals spit it out. Kiwi then smashed a hilt in Rogge's back, knocked him to the ground, kicked a few feet, Rogge was bleeding nose and mouth. Qi Wei foot pick, the Luoge turned over, fiercely said: "You are not fierce it? Think I am not? Come on, let me see how much money you have, can you let me satisfied ah?" Said, a foot on Rogge's crotch, cortical silver inlay boots fiercely trampled.

Rogge whole face immediately turned into a pig liver color, called also can not tell. Hands clutching the boots of the female warrior, in vain to try to move away from that foot. Qi Wei with a cruel smile, and heavy grind a few times before they loose their feet. Rogger gasped, clutching his torso desperately rolling on the ground. From time to time to cry out one or two. Qi Wei looked disgusting at the face of the blood stinky fat, 啐 to: "how, just so two would not do? Is not a man ah? Grandmother there are many means did not make it! Always want you today The same suffer. "

The female warrior put the giant sword aside, and suddenly saw Roger staring at the lane behind her in the eyes of a happy look. Qi Wei sneer, the heart that trick to lie to me this point. However, she still turned her head and pretended to be deceived, trying to get him back when Rogge attacked him or escaped. "These stupid nobles, there is never a little fresh tricks."

Behind the hum sound, Qi Wei immediately feel wrong. ** Suddenly stabbed on a burst, a crossbow is Qigen root into the white skin. Warrior waist is a very short skirt, Rogge is a bottom-up shot, plus Qi Wei tall figure, the bolt inserted really is not the place.

Qiwei heart shame and anger, grabbed the sword, the intention to split the mean dirty fat. A turn around, the wounds while a huge pain, Qi Wei immediately see the stars, then the wound turned to tingling, apparently this arrow is also coated with medicine, and then reach out to explore only the blood of the first hand, the short bolt has been all into the meat It's Qi Wei took a deep breath, Jiaohe soon, suddenly a layer of white light up and down, then disappear. Roger heart aghast, this is a grudge! In the arrow on the efficacy of anesthetic before, can not keep their own life is hard to say.

Although Qi Wei temporarily vindictive with vindictiveness, but can not reach out to pull arrows, not to mention the despicable fat in front, can not pull the arrow to that place. Or a war, first solve him again. At this moment, Rogge, who had already stood up, began to sing a spell again, and a fine flame was shot. Qi Wei does not flash does not evade, plus rushed up. Just in the flame and the body of the occasion, Roger eyes one of the light, Qi Wei breastplate together with the sub-inside suddenly was an invisible hand lift up, the flame burned a rich white **.

Suddenly sensitive parts of the taste of the fire suddenly, Rao Qiwei extraordinary strength also can not afford to scream the pain squat down. Qi Wei slightly restored a bit, immediately put the chest down to cover the chest, the humiliation so that she lost her mind. Just then, Rogge suddenly rushed up, punched and kicked, though not many chapters Act, but agile, powerful force, how can there be a little magician and injured? ? Qi Wei was taken aback by a counterattack after hitting a stormy attack. Rogge rushed from the side, fled.

Qi Wei almost fainted in the past. A gritty regardless of chest hip pain, chase down.

Rogge seven roundabout in front of eight around, went to a small front, opened the door to flash in. I know your kennel, I see how you run! "The female warrior rushed forward, kicked down the door, but felt a dizzy, body injury more painful. Breathing, cool night wind so that her head sober point when the second floor came to panic in the collision of what the table and chair sounds, the female warrior chest anger once again burned up from the stairs to the second floor red go with.

The female warrior jumped up, the right foot tip just up the stairs, I heard "click" sound, piece of ladder collapsed. Oddly did not panic, left-foot air kicking, stature rise without falling. She was afraid there would be ambush again, stretching a giant sword on the stairs a little, body continued to rise, "whizzing" two crossbow volley shot, the female warrior sword will be shot down, but broke a thin line of sight difficult to distinguish . Light flash, next to a lightning trap on the wall was passive, and Qiwei body can not dodge in the air, was immediately electrocuted, fell to the ground. Fortunately, this trap is not powerful, she is a magic defense equipment, dizzy for a while, it's alright.

Upon hearing the proud and utter laughter from the second floor, Qi Wei gritted her teeth again and rushed upwards. Just after she crossed the corner, she became a loud noise and the female warrior flew out of the ground and fell heavily to the ground. It was originally placed here a transparent energy barrier. Trap was hit by this, flash a few times, lost effectiveness. Qi Wei but also fell to the ground, sometimes unable to climb.

The female warrior barely supported her body with a giant sword and walked down the stairs. "This is a hell of a small building who knows what else can be tricks, the front can only let go of this bastard, to a fire tomorrow, the pig's nest." Female warriors bitterly thought.

A dark cloud drifted away, Skeleton "Fengshen" stopped in front of the female warrior.

Roger is not good, the magic is exhausted, the injury is not light, calling the feng shui is his last ability. He sat slumped on the second floor, watching the downstairs combat. Still safe here, at least Qi Wei to go up, then there are three traps waiting for her. Fir Month seems a little different from before, more rustknife, ribs seem to be complete.

Qiwei Zhenzuo up, sword oblique incline to the feng shui neck, feng yue lift rust knives shelves, female warrior strength to draw a giant light sword arc, once again cut to the skeleton of the neck. Skeleton parry, raised his left arm a block, but where can withstand epee, chatter, arm has been cut down. Feng Yue shook, fell down.

Qi Wei Lengheng soon, this waste will be the original demon magic, but unfortunately not a climate, the skull can only be called one. Qi Wei across the skull on the ground, walked to the door.

Suddenly behind the wind sounded, Qi Wei misunderstood, suddenly squatting, the sword erected behind, when the sound, a heavy cut in the sword on the rusty knife, before the other woman warrior reaction, but also by a Feet fiercely kick in the arm injury. Qi Wei looked back, turned out to be the skeleton "Fengshen", can not help but suck a breath, skull will die? ?

Qi Wei times that this small building eerie terror.

Roger is also stunned.

Warriors and skeletons is a melee between, after all, the strength is too far apart, Qi Wei gradually gained the upper hand, just as she prepared to thoroughly split the skeleton, but also a dark fog, turned out to be Rogue see the situation is not good, The feng shui sent back.

As soon as, Qiwei is a while dizzy, before losing consciousness, vaguely see that fat man holding an iron bar, is smiling and looking at himself.


	8. Dying

A burst of pain in the heart of Qi Wei from the coma pulled back to reality, she groaned to touch the injured hand, but now his hands motionless. Another huge pain came, this time she completely awake. A nightmare fat face slowly clear in front of us, that face is so close, you can even see the pores on the nose.

Qiwei screamed loudly screaming, instinctive want to jump up to escape, his hands can not move in the back, about lost balance, and heavy fell on the table. Buttocks another huge pain, this time she almost fainted.

"Beauties, do not be so scared, and the night is long." The close-faced fat face showed a toad's expression.

Qi Wei slightly calm down and observed his own situation. The room was large, hanging on the ceiling of a dozen candles on the chandelier lit the room brightly lit. The furniture in the room is still brand new, and at a glance, it can be seen that it is made of poor wood, with a magnificent view of the golden wall. The owner's taste can be imagined. However, more than Wei want to worry about myself, she quickly now his hands were firmly tied behind, prone on a large experimental table.

Fat man holding a small pliers in his hand, holding a crossbow arrow stained with blood, looked carefully in front of them, they threw aside, hand gently provoked Qiwei's chin, "Haha, looks really good Ah, now how fierce? Hit me ah? Do not say that you have to be rude point right cool? Big beauty, I shoot this arrow really is the place, it seems a genius Archer ah. "

The female warrior squeal, a hand ruthlessly bite into the hands of Rogge. Rogge closed his hand, another grabbed her head, pulled up hard. Qi Wei face painful look, the whole upper body was pulled up and up, the curve of the chest revealed.

Rogge's hand touched, so Qi Wei feel like a cold snake crawling in the body, but was caught, struggling is also limited, the tears finally stop flowing eyes closed down. Qiwei Biluoge but also tall half a head, armor and breastplate has been in a coma was Roger off, huge busty hips naked, suddenly thrilling thin waist down, legs long and straight, lines Bodybuilding. Let Roger see the desire to rise, holding down the buttocks of a female warrior. He was so hard, fingers are deeply into the greasy rump, followed by a waist, they deeply into that soft.

Small candlelight swaying in the hoarse curse of female warriors, poor experimental table "creak Ya Ya," moaning, can not stand the heavy burden of two people. The devil in the fire dance, the resentment who are hysterical howl.

Rogge trembled, tide-like pleasure mixed with the pleasure of revenge, so that every piece of his fat are trembling. The deepest darkness in my heart is boiling, constantly impacting on each of his nerves.

Early spring night is still cold, when the wind blows, unopened spring flowers have dying.

Qu Songren scattered.

Roger proudly hummed the song, looking at the white lamb captured by himself, the body aches seem to be singing. Not long ago, this lamb was still a real lion. Roger put on his clothes and decided to look for them to take a look at their prey. The only way to make him unpleasant is the eyes of Qi Wei. Completely cold, not sad, there is no anger, nor is it empty, just looking at the fat cold. Rogge feels like a frog on a snake, and he does not like it. Also added to Qi Wei a rope, naturally touched a few more. Qi Wei no response, just as being touched is not their own body, or as a snake quietly watching fat.

Rogge's hurry to leave, almost can be said to escape this murderous gaze. Of course, the best way is to kill, but Rogge also did not have the courage. To say that such a big beauty to kill it is a pity.

A few people excitedly came to the small building. Small building just as a storm has been smashed mess things. Few people heart bad, rushed to the second floor of a look, spacious experiment table has been empty, used to bundle the rope broken into paragraphs. Kate picked up the broken end of the rope and looked back and said: "It's hard to be broken, God! The rope is so thick that it can be broken. Is she caught by you?" Rogge remembered the woman warrior Body flashing grudge, suddenly out of a cold sweat.

Aite oldest, more experienced, the first calm down. "Do not be afraid of each other, the other party does not know who we are, but you see this small building is no longer allowed to stay." We slowly calmed down. As soon as the panic passed, Raymond rejoiced again and feared they would come to set fire to the building. "

"Do not do this, two endlessly! Now it's impossible to think of good things, and only first strike." Time is running out, let's total, give them the next set, as long as they dared to burning floor, let him discuss Not good to go. Forgive these mercenaries also can not play any tricks to come.

The people counted for a while, eliminating the traces of coming, leaving quickly.

On the trail, Roger and a few aristocrats dressed up to the small building, whispered all the way, shouting aloud, when they saw it, they were talking about the common topic of men.

A few people came to stand before the small building down. One person next to Roger suddenly said: "No, someone went in. There is ambush." At this time the boom, the door fragments scattered, a sword of light cut to Roger, the sword did not, murderous has been the first cover Roger whole body. Fat, such as falling ice cave, watched giant blade Janus approaching, it is unable to move. Suddenly both sides of the two long arms stretched over to stand the great sword, leveraging the giant sword gently bounced, suddenly became extremely light, quick and unassailable to Rogge even barbed. The two long swords weave into a siphon sword net, all the attacks will be blocked off all, apparently both of them sword is not a mediocre.

Blast-like attack passed, the light disappeared Jianwei, Wei Wei gasped, holding a sword pointing to Rogge. Her face pale, wearing a suit of armor casually, his eyes full of bloodshot eyes, but also vaguely visible neck streaks.

House and saved three shadows, several people around Rogge greet them up, fighting together, impressively that day bar in the three soldiers. Only that Master has not seen the disappeared.

Not far away at this time a loud shout: "bold rebellion, dare to attack the city of Weijin Wang!" Clang sound Department, a small team of bright armor stabbed a knight in the armor under the leadership of a heavily rushed, Xun The small building around it. And a few people Qiwei tearful people are also torn to robes, revealing the inside with the city guard marks the soft armor. Rogge quickly retreated to the side, Aet et al. Also came over, Yin smiled and looked at the female warrior.

Heavy armor without saying a word, riding a gun forward, the soldiers flocked immediately, the sword and sword are ghosts to say hello. Mercenaries know that fell into the trap, say hello, while a red one, then immediately turned back into the building, and soldiers opened a distance. The second floor of the small building whistle, fly a big bowl of fireball, exploded in the swordsman group. Heat flow ruthless burning swordsmen exposed skin. Followed by the second fireball and flew down, a few seriously injured swordsman immediately became a fire, screamed and fell down.

Mercenary wizard appeared on the second floor of the window figure, deep frost along with countless ice cone from his hands scattered, a few dumb swordsman was immediately iced up, and then hit the cold, of which physical Slightly broken snapped into pieces. Close formation formation immediately appeared a gap, Qi Wei, who seize the opportunity immediately out of the siege. A tall warrior backhand throws a rope to the window, wrapping around the mage. Master jumped out from the window, the soldier forced a pull, seeing Master will be floating in the air prominent surrounded.

Heavy Armor Knight shouted, dark blue body flash, the hands of a shooting star in the meteor, wearing chest into the prison firmly nailed to the wall.

Qi Wei cry, anti-body will be desperate. A warrior around her pulled her tightly, one carried her on her shoulders and quickly left. Another soldier chanted a brief start-up spell, threw a scroll, and the ground suddenly sprouted with many vine plants, and the branches flew wildly in the air and hit tightly with objects. Several chasing fast swordsman immediately was tightly wrapped up. Mercenaries took this opportunity to disappear into the slums.

Roger lost his way looking at the disappearance of the female warrior, knowing that she would never give up.

Heavy armor looked heavy forgotten men, Lengheng soon. Kate walked over and whispered to the knight: "Daddy, what to do now." The knight kept silent and sighed: "Your troubles are still behind." He recruited a swordsman and whispered Some time, that swordsman was ordered to go. Knight and Kate looked at a few people, shouted: "You also want to learn others rampant? First skill to practice say!"

Too few hours, the Rhine city gates all come a team of knights, put a reward list posts in the bulletin board: "Wanted: Sword and Blood Rose mercenary group.

The mercenary group schemed rebellion in the king, killing many people after the defeat of the City Defense Forces. At present, the sister of the head of the mercenary delegation, Qi Wei, and three key members are fleeing. Thirty mercenaries general mercenary fled.

Capture or kill one of the main members of a reward gold mercenary mercenary reporter reward one half. "


	9. Heterosexual

The horizon of the distance is black endless vanity. The sky is always a cloudy gray, like the darkest of the dusk. The sky of gray rolling constantly, but do not see the cloud is fog.

There is no day or night here, no time.

Forests, forests have lost all their life long ago hundreds of millions of years ago. Towering trees leaving only the body and thicker branches. There are strands of cobwebs hanging on the tree, but it can not be a cobweb. No spider can survive here.

Muddy mud was scattered all over the ground, with one or two bubbles in the gray mud from time to time. I do not know what kind of creatures skeleton occasionally float up, spin and mud swallowed.

Wind with a cold breath, always a stench of blowing.

Here is the paradox, the souls and the devil's paradise.

Fir Months do not know how long this forest has gone. It can not remember where it came from, just remember that creature called "Rogge" to give themselves the name. Feast on their own name instinct to vomit, do not know where it came from. As spit, so familiar ah, but how can not remember how to vomit. Of course, the skeleton can spit out something.

Dusky sky speckled fell on the ground and the moon on the body. It just wanted to get out of this forest and did not know why it was going out. This is instinct it.

Fir moon from time to time to feel the slightest energy from that called "Rogge" who passed over. Firmament also know that they can not refuse Rogge's order. There are too many things in this world that I can not understand. But this energy makes it comfortable, more powerful, but too little, like the helpless traveler in the desert waiting for a drop of water that I do not know when to drop.

Fate very hungry.

Carrying a rusty long knife, romantic aimless wandering in the forest, have forgotten where this knife is found. It is very careful to avoid some of the places, intuition tells its existence there is powerful and evil. It is very clever, in the face of the same skull and always think of some ways to overthrow them cleverly, because they are equipped with a thirst for energy.

Have forgotten what day, the romantic months to find a few good texture of the bones, a while after the fog, these bones have made up their own 24 ribs. Temps feel their ribs should be 2 times repair exhausted the energy of the moon, or not, "Rogge" there some time came some energy, the moon does not know can not face the first encounter zombies.

Fight for a long time. The strength of the zombies is not the feng shui can contend, pay the cost of three ribs after the moon finally realized that zombies can not catch up with their own. So a skeleton began around the zombie non-stop circle, from time to time up a knife, cut off some carrion. Finally zombies fell, the moon's ribs less than 20.

Other skeletons and zombies in the outside world seem to meet each other when they meet each other, the romantic months do not understand why they are as long as they see a single, they will be destroyed anyway. "I'm hungry." The skeleton thought.

There is no time in the outside world, romantic months are constantly wandering. It does not know how long it has wandered or how long it has wandered.

Forests never seem to end.

After the first floor of the small building, Rogge would be interested in the dead skull. In the dead of night, the second floor of a small building is often a person and a skull eyes standing still. After many unsuccessful attempts to communicate with Spirit, Roger finally lost interest.

Rogge did not know where the skull knife came from and did not study the result for a long time and did not study it any longer.

The weather is getting hot day by day, unknowingly, Rogge had passed his 20 birthday and had already left the Magic Academy. In a few days it was the day of the exam. A few months time in more than 30 volumes of history have been read by Rogge more than half, incidentally read a bunch of adventure biographies, travel notes, all kinds of notes and the like.

Aite passed the Magic School three months ago and is now working toward a Magic Knight. After all, to do so magician wasting his bulk. Kate is in the training of Father became a good five knights, of course, from the faith point of father and son should be regarded as the Dark Knight. As for Lance and Franco, Yu Jian leisure time sword has also made progress. What is even more rare is that the two spend most of their money on women's, art and alcoholic drinks on their own equipment, so the strength is far from actual.

Few people really fall in nature is not forced, but for the situation forced it. After the first building of a small building, several people asked Liu Qiang for grabbing the occasion of the occasion of the occasion of the women and girls, some people sometimes jumped out to strike out. Although the Sword and Blood Rose mercenary group is small, even the third are owed, but the head (the dead Master) is a man of courage, Qiwei and the pursuit of many. There are always some mercenary who know the truth to revenge.

The weather is hot, the heart is dry. On the day of the test, the Rogge on the examination room was free to put on the magic of two flame fingers, even if he passed the examination, in exchange for a magician's robe. The afternoon went to the city of Master Association Note book, even if officially become a low-level magician. Rogge also gets a grant of five gold coins a month if he is willing to wait for the call as the Rhine League needs it. However, Roger, who has read the history of a belly, now has another great ideal.

Only a heavy hit the glass together.

"Our brothers did not get together for a while, ***, everywhere killers are not drunk today !" Bear-like Aetter shape than the pure Knight's Kate was even taller, he held a wine glass to the whole breath Fall in the throat Kate a face full of vigor and vitality, a look of righteousness, he is now flushed, alcohol. As for Lance and Franco, they all look handsome. But in the aristocracy is normal, after all, noble lady looks good.

Several people were born and one died many times during this half-year, and they also formed superficial friendship.

"Brothers, tomorrow I'm going to FARBURG after taking office can not gather together after a few of you often come to see me, of course, at your own expense." Kate looked depressed.

Franco said: "FARBURG? It is * that near the Demon Forest. Rogue can be a lot of nearby, ah, I heard that recently the Principality of Ron has also often a small unit of scouts through the Demon Forest to that nearby activities. "

Kate poured a sip of wine and said: "My Father insisted that I go there to accumulate military exploits, he gave me so , Farsburg resident Knights head and my Father is wearing crotch pants of friendship, but also take care of That time, he gave me that black elven breastplate at home, hey hey. "

"Brothers, FARBURG is a great place!" Rogge came. He stamped his chair on the chair, his mouth frothy and said: "That place * Near the Demon Forest, and close to the front, adventurers may be a lot! This time Kate where the cavalry captain ... ... captain? It does not matter, the mission Long is not your family relatives? We can do a good think about those adventurers, monster hunters, and even the military, what is needed ? Weaponry ! If we open a weapon auxiliary, it is not it? This thing is not good for others to do, restrictions and more, we do what are the restrictions? Think about it, those who go to the magic of the forest money come from? Yes, hunting magic monster to sell crystal core or fur to make money. To hunt the monsters, but they can buy their prey Well these things, to the hands of the Fassa Mensao, is an excellent material into magic equipment and then sold to adventurers, *, we sat still, also Can call them off a few layers of skin!

Lance also came spirit. "There are two hundred thousand people in Fahlgarh, the beauty is estimated to have a Kate there, we do not have to live like this with the grandson like the king, is a small government officials. Anyway, I was fine, Rogge, I'll partner with you. "

"Speaking of adventurers, your eyes light up, the last chick has not let you enough ah?" Ethan smiled and stared at Lens.

"Damn, why are I so unlucky, tease the leg shouted at me. Cause I can not touch a woman a month, ***, then I did not call her calendar harm!" "The chick is still closed at you?" Asked Franco. "Of course, well-kept it. That can be so easily let her go, almost let me never! How kind, how many brothers to stay with me tonight?" A few people on the table are hehe ** up.

Several people drink for a while wine. In addition to Kate, the rest are unemployed tourists, are going out to turn around. So agreed to go to Farbort battles, opened arms stores plus the acquisition of adventurer items. Kate first go, the rest a few people pack up a few days together. As for Fes, Roger has long been dragged the water, but his laboratory stuff may not be able to move away in half past one.

Months to transit, several kings scoff rickety out of the pub, robes are wine stains. Into a dark long street, suddenly masked adventurer dressed figure jumped out quietly, surrounded by several people in the center.

"You scum of several, dead more than innocent! Today I want to revenge for Qi Wei." Several evil less sighed, so the opening has heard at least seven or eight times.

Several masked man flashed weapons came out, a magician began to read the mantra.

Suddenly a bolt hit the magician's chest in lightning, but Roger is now known as the Master killer. Several other people pulled out weapons under the robe, which is still the slightest bit drunk? And impressively under the robe is fully armed. Few tacit understanding, together in front of a masked greeting. That person was taken aback, a roll, fall into the roadside ditch, finally escaped the curse of killing themselves. Wang scum class immediately out of siege, get away. Busy do not know who also sprinkled a sachet of soybeans, Gordon immediately let the ambush people upside down, can only watch as they disappear in the darkness.


	10. Morning Star

More than 700 road miles from Rhine-Westphalia, Falten is a large city with 200,000 inhabitants. Due to its strategic position, it is a second-tier military town on the western border of the Rhine League and at the same time acts as a means of deterring the monsters from running into the fertile Pars Plain in the Demon Forest.

The surrounding of Fahlburg is flat, passing by the River Pas. More than a hundred miles to the south is the Demon Forest, so FARBURG becomes the most important supply war for many adventurers and monster hunters. Devil forest area almost equivalent to the entire Rhine League, west of the Pyrenees, south of the sea, east of the entire Red Rock Peninsula, with a total area of nearly one million square kilometers. There are few large-scale World of Warcraft activities on the edge of the forest, and many commercial routes pass through the area. Therefore, they also become paradise for thieves and bandits.

"Ares Hammer" Weapons Workshop has been open for a month. From the beginning of such a dwarf character name is nothing more than to dip the light of native craftsman dwarves, but now there is really a dwarf artisan gold with his four disciples in the workshop. Weapons Workshop occupied a three-story small building, located in the most prosperous Faar neighborhood. The floor below the small building is the weapons storefront, adventurer paradise on the second floor, and the third floor Fife wanted to use as a laboratory, but was objected to by all and gave up and was used as a VIP room to receive VIP customers. Put some Fisi boutique.

A small building not far from Ares' Hammer is the place where Roger spends his days and is the workshop and lab of Fiss. One of the largest laboratories has more than 200 square meters, at the moment painted a huge and complex magic array, colorful halo is magic array shine. Spell out the middle of the magic array green white magic flame, several hand-made by the Golden Knight A piece of steel in the flame was calcined red.

Fiss carefully crouched a nail with a wrench, placing the magic symbol cast in magical silver on a specific position. Flames flashed through, the magic symbol has been firmly welded on a piece of paper. Rogge handed over a small bottle of blue liquid, which is the blood of an adult biplane. Bipedal fierce fierce, fast, there is good magic protection, be considered more difficult to deal with intermediate Warcraft. Many parts of its body can be used as a magic material, the blood can be slightly increased magic protection. The magic of silver because of its very good ductility, and excellent absorption of magic, magic is the production of indispensable materials. However, due to relatively rare, the price is not cheap. General magic silver price is the same weight of gold about ten times.

Blue dragon blood drop in the prepared a good piece of paper, like a sponge absorbent, quickly absorbed into the entire nail. As a result, the nail becomes fluorescent with a light blue color. Roger took a piece of film, but also into the magic flame. After all the chips had been processed, Fiss chanted the spell of magic flame, a pair of light blue wings gradually formed, flying to the magic flame. Wind wings around the magic flame turned faster and faster, soon, the flame skyrocketing, the white flash on the ceiling, a enchantment blocked the magic flame violence. Flames storms come quickly, go faster, disappear in an instant. Leave a few blue pieces on the ground. After the integration of the wind magic, because of the moment of the magic power of the wind care, the weight of the entire piece of relief reduced by 60%.

At Rogge's request, each piece of nail was added a little magic silver, Fiss again briefly applied a lighting in it. This time began to appear a translucent plate of light blue, magic symbol formed by the magic silver just scattered blue light.

"Hey hey, it looks pretty much better, is looking for you to make these pieces of a half-length knight armor is the most popular Paladin A this year, the style of the link part of the chain must use gold ! There are more decorative armor edge gold pattern, go to Franco that kid, he has a set of works of art ! "Roggeong elated shouting.

Dwarf gold does not agree: "This can not do! Chain armor should be fine wire wrapped around! Armor is the most important protection! Protection ! I do not want to bad reputation!"

"Then the wire wrapped around a layer of gold! This can always be it. In short all the chain armor must be wrapped in gold! The most important thing is this armor money! Add this layer of gold, your 10-year ale Have to tell Rance to pick a cloak worthy of this armor, the best day after tomorrow to get this piece of good ! I can not see the armor you do not have a drink ! This piece is called blue crystal battle armor, of course, the name or first do not engraved, guests think of what the name, what name you engraved! A word of ten gold coins.

Kim muttered carrying A down the stairs, finally choosing the latter between conscience and ale. Curse of the mouth is: "Vampire ! Man feeding pigs! Miser slave! Humanoid old dragon !"

Rogge only insists on selling high quality and high price products for the following reasons: "The owner who can afford these equipments does not care about the money! As long as the things are good, they do not care more and less. What kind of people are our best patrons Not those rich and knowledgeable adventurers, but those nobles who have no place to spend money is the same as Rensselaer #! $!% Do not do it! Do not earn their money to make money? So we Not right, only expensive. "

Followed by all the Roger Armor attaches great importance to the appearance of decoration and some unrealistic gimmicks. For example, this blue crystal armor, light weight, equivalent to only a heavy leather armor, physical defense and magic defense are good, is a boutique in the magic of a. But that lighting, the role of integration is only to make this magical armor has a translucent crystal effect, more gentle and attractive light, but the slightest practical effect is not. As for the decoration designed by Franco, in addition to increasing the weight of the war also did nothing to help. However, Rogge said: "This is a nail to see that Paladin should wear it. Is it sold to the real Paladin? Of course not. What Paladin will wear this? We want to sell those who want to Where do you expect them to go adventurous in what dangerous caves they really are? They will only be dressed to hunt! So the style and taste are even more important for them to be like a hero in front of an ignorant girl. Ares Hammer not ready to become a big arms dealer, but to become like purple angel jewelry, Shangri-La hot spring aristocratic brand.

Everyone heard speechless. Since then the vampire Roger nicknamed go.

"Ares Hammer" business quickly exploded, although only sold out a month Knight sword, a Knight battle gun, and a knight heavy armor (this is the total capacity of FIS) but not only Recovered the initial investment of 10,000 gold coins cost, also earned 3000 gold coins.

The lazy afternoon sun shone quietly flowing on the river Pass, a broad river covered with a layer of scales of gold. A sharp array of armor ax ax knight is leisurely patrol along the river, wearing knight dark green breastplate, and the rest is the khaki Knights Regal cavalry cavalry breastplate.

Dark green armor Knight is Kate, that piece is to make him proud for a long time Black Elk Knight half a body, is soaked in blood after the Black Elves, but also bless the shield magic made after a variety of defensive forces are Very good, especially for dark spells have special effects. After Kate arrived in Farborg, Lord Knighton of the Knight took care of him and led him to the guerrilla squad. A team of Fahrenheit guerrillas have between fifty and sixty cavalry, but originally led by Kate Captain, can only lead twenty cavalry. Between the heavy cavalry and light cavalry, guerrilla cavalry generally wear half-breasted carapaces, most of which are ax guns that can be stabbed for two reasons and are often called ax lackeys. Guerrillas usually cruise about 300 miles around Fahlgarh. Each time they dispatch themselves, they must survive in the wild for about a week independently. When patrolling, they encounter a team of thieves and warriors who gather and annihilate them. However, Farborg has not encountered war for decades, and guerrillas have become more of a type of training for cavalry.

For the second time since Farborg, it was the third time Kate had led the Rangers team. Sunny, floating on the river a few fishing boats, from time to time there are fish songs. River is a green field, the distance of the Devil Forest is also quiet and detailed. Kate relaxed and happy, this is simply a tourism thing, the only fly in the ointment is the shadow of the thieves did not see one, everywhere a peaceful landscape. Kate counted out for five days, waved his hand and shouted: "Brothers, close the team!" A team of ax gun knights have turned around, to walk to Wallensburg dangling.

Falkeld knights have a total of one of them soldiers, as well as cumbersome soldiers. After all, is a second-tier Corps, peaceful days flies much, Lord Winnington Knights of this battle will be mediocre.

Roger and others already adapted to the life of Fahlborough, that is, find out the local cheers and pubs. Which also rarely do with a few adventurers, mercenaries and the like. In addition to Lord Drizzt, with Winnington who are not afraid to offend anyone. In the business, a few pieces of good magic equipment to sell, especially the piece of blue crystal armor was a duke of the youngest son to buy ten thousand gold coins, "Ares Hammer" fame quickly started. Rogge saw the dwarves are really too leisure, even forcing them to build some have not been magic blessing equipment for sale. Dwarf's craft are naturally quality products, each batch of goods come out, are a looting.

At this point, "God of War hammer" on the third floor, Rogge and a team of adventurers victorious. This team of adventurers has 9 people, is a standard adventure team configuration, soldiers, rangers, shooters, magician, priest, thieves everything, that is, so every one or two. They have just returned from the adventure of the devil forest, is here with the adventure harvest in exchange for some equipment.

Let Roger eyes beaming is a bag full of two kilos of magic silver, and some more rare metals and precious stones, such as a piece of ore, with a little dark Venus shining Venus, Roger one recognized This is a block of high-grade stars gold ore. This kind of gold, unlike ordinary gold, has a mysterious correspondence with the power of stars in the sky, and is extremely rare. It is an indispensable raw material for making the magic related to space magic. As for the nuclei, fur, although very precious, far less than these metals. The team of female magician with a flamingo bird feathers caused Rogge's attention, with mental stimulation, Rogge this feather has a very obscure but agile magic magic fluctuations.

Adventurers fancy a very beautiful magic (Ares all the common features of all products) magic bow, decorated with white gold and purple gold silk wound into rose branches, and this bow is matched with three light green broken demons Arrows, two pure white silver dragon cast in the arrow on the arrow, the wings of the four wings became the arrow tail feathers. Young female archer with two eyes, tightly holding the pair of bows and arrows, dead also refused to let go.

Female magician was fascinated by a magic increase bracelet. Under the dwarf, Fisk's high-tech, Franco's artistic taste, and Rumsfeld and Rogge's deep understanding of the dark side of the human heart, this bracelet is extremely ingenuity of the sky stone and magic silver together. The whole bracelet is all transparent dark blue, under the magic of the little star when the hidden reality. Bring this bracelet, just like the night sky worn on the body. Female magician's eyes become as deep as the night sky. Of course, simple inlay skills can actually achieve the same magical effect.

Women trapped in shopping ** no reason to speak. Fortunately, the strength of these adventurers, though good, but not good at knowledgeable. Roger sweating, fatty trembling (I do not know since when all of Roger's fat can be jitter), a very painful appearance, a little bit of the price to kill. With the addition of two half-armours, four swords, and thirty armor-piercing arrows, the deal was finally completed, and the red feather became Rogge's trophies.

In all fairness, Roger sells are fine, but also worth the price. The main place to make money is to buy low-cost adventurers loot. For example, only this piece of gold is the priceless gold star, far more than a dozen thousand gold can be measured. That bag of magic silver worth ten thousand gold coins, as World of Warcraft, not only ten thousand gold coins. Not to mention there are other unknown metals and the inexplicable red feathers. Intuition tells Rogge, the more things do not understand, often the more valuable.

Rogge finally understood what is meant by "horse does not eat night grass is not fat."

So easy to get rid of these gangsters, there are a few people walked into the VIP room, Lunns nod followed.

Rogge just piled up a professional smile, ready to say hello, for one of them took off his head robe, a gold jumped out, brightened the entire room, smiling sun after the beginning of the sun as brilliant, light and even hurt the Luo Grid of eyes.

He put out a hand and said:

"Nice to meet again, I'm O Phil Rocker."


	11. transaction

Almost everyone will be dull under the golden lion's rays. Not only because of his Sun God's looks, prominent life experience, high strength, but also the king style, such as the spring breeze, people heart.

The black flame behind Orphiloc burned silently. Even the golden lion's rays can not hide. Flames in the face, cool and proud proud, people dare not stare, but why only in my heart. A few aristocrats from time to time secretly glanced at one another, looking forward to elsewhere, as if burned his eyes by the black flame. Master black gown covered Hideo's Merry, pairs of straight legs, rich buttocks, fiber-like waist, with a soul-stirring arc bulging chest, all the time, are turning people into beasts.

Rogge, Rumsfeld, Franco and Ette to sit in some cramped, surprise visit of the Golden Lion is surprising. Feeling confused as hello, O'Fallon sat down and sent the best refreshments.

Gold lion puffed tea, leisurely action without any flaws. Guard Richard opened a small pocket, pouring dozens of colored gemstones on the table in front of everyone.

Ophiuchot laughed: "I came this time to talk about the possibility of partnership." The house immediately fell down. "These gems are worth about fifty thousand gold coins, even my deposit."

Roger was not easy to look away from the stones, calm down and said: "You can not do that, we seem to be the ability to do it." Words just an exit, Lunsi rushed to cover Rogge's mouth, "Do not mind him, what do you have something despite commanded, I Lunsihaihuozhai!" His mouth impassioned, his eyes are staring at Elysses.

Aofeiluoke interested in watching a few aristocratic scum, not the existing people dare so stained Ezerish stare, really ignorant fearless ah. Several people in the eyes of Lens began to reveal a great fan of light. Ofeilok clearly felt the murderous behind is spreading.

"Of course, my cooperation is also conditional." Orff Rocher gestures, a man behind the table supplemented by a large sheepskin map. He reached out to a sign of the central castle and said: "This is an abandoned little castle, the seat of my Bavarian duchy, recently occupied by a band of thieves." The castle is located just south-west of Falb-Fort. Although it is not important in its location, there are two small towns and dozens of villages in the vicinity. I do not want to give up my own thousands of people, so I need you to reclaim the castle. Even if it is your initial funding, I do not care whether you are going for yourself or pulling up a heavy knight brigade.

Orfeirok went on to say: "" As long as you captured the castle, I will let my father that piece of land to you. After you are the aristocrats who have the fiefs. And I will give Ashenvale Hammer hundreds of thousands of gold coins, count the principal of my occupation. But I want to half of the proceeds, huh, huh. "

Few people hear the excited face, immediately began to study around the map, a long time did not study natural all of a sudden. Aofeiluo Ke always smiled and looked at, behind a security guard actually revealed disdain.

Etter suddenly looked up and asked: "We do not have a single soldier, how to defeat a thieves regiment, the number of these thieves how many have any relevant information ah?

Elysis said coldly: "Do you want to ask intelligence now?" Eden was flushed. Orfiloc replied in no hurry: "The thieves' regiment is actually a battalion of the Argentine Silver Ice Mercenary Corps of the Principality of Ron, and the fighting capability is very good. Of course, in these six months, they also have the possibility of continuing their troop surge. "

Rogge pondered a moment and asked: "These thieves, mercenaries, should not be in the eyes of golden lions. If you go there alone, you're alone and intimidated them."

Gold lion faint smile is only a small test Bale. If you did, I hope there will be a few loyal admirals in the Grand Duchy of Bavaria. "

Franco eyes pupil immediately reduced: "The Principality of Bavaria?"

"Yes, the Duchy of Bavaria."

The temperature in the air dropped dramatically and the silent undercurrent surged.

Rums serious serious up. "The Bavarian Insurgency will be full and the strong will be like the clouds. It is not a matter of fact that several of our men under the command of the Honorable Ophiroy Rocker are not easily relaxed. A few brothers, there is no ambition, drink every day, play girl, a little more comfortable day is it.

Aofeiluo gram glanced at a few aristocratic scum very appreciate your fight in the "Old Oak" pub that one, that a few can be made of wood. Moreover, in a short period of time, Ares Hammer so prosperous, nature will not come to nothing. If governance big country cooking small fresh. Governing the world, small to run a sub-weapons, are nothing more than the grasp of the people fills. "

He paused, continued: "want to come to life a few dozens of cold and heat, wine alcohol, sword to the sword, that is, jealousy, but also to fight a world-famous beauty. Allure smile? Now just pass a small test, the opportunity is at hand, how you intended?

Everyone an instant blood boiling!

Rogge suddenly looked up, watching the golden lion's eyes, though that light hurt his eyes, did not retreat. "I did," Rogge said.

Franco sighed, how can you let a man go to die, after you die, I always have to pick up your money ah. "

"Will be the beauty of the world is also a pleasure!" Rees momentum. Full house immediately full of sour.

Aite heavy sitting in a chair, posture enough, not wait for the position, but the chair could not stand, split. Etter Hey smile, no longer embarrassed to say anything.

"So, I'll pay tribute to good news." O'Farloquech waved and turned away.

Erisis suddenly stopped, staring coldly at several aristocratic scum. Few people immediately feel cold, suddenly hit a chill, but now the body has been unable to move. Erisic sneer, flash of black flames, a few aristocrats body slowly rose to the sky, the cold voice sounded: "I do not know why the so that you can value Ofeiluo Keke. With your present strength , And a reptile is also not much difference, that is, a few years later, strong where to go? Besides, by just a few of you clown, dare to look at me that kind of look ! "Have not heard her chanting, Suddenly appeared on the head of a giant, a few heavy shot on the ground.

Erisis turned away, black flame leaping, as if still laughing at the few people can not climb on the ground.

Few people calm down and looked at each other, Eate asked: "Rogge, why did you promise so fast?" Roger blush: "Although the real power faction Opporoc, one of the best in the league Of the aristocrats, and according to the places of repute, a rare person can see us so weekdays there is such an opportunity to bar ah. "The rest of us feel the same. As for the possible treason of the implication of Orfeirok, Rogge and others do not mind, even if it really betrayed, but also the Bavarian Duchy won a greater chance. After all, Oferock's mother was the sister of the Austro-Hungarian emperor, one of the three great powers.

"Maybe I could get a start-up hero or something." Lunsi, who was doing the daydream, suddenly said. Everyone is deeply convinced. As for Kate, "blessed sharing, but also to escape the kid," said Anette insidiously.

"The more people we bring in this time, the better, and I think we also organize a mercenary group, so it's okay." Franco suggested. Several people once again deliberated, began to split action.

Day by day, Rogge et al. Recruit, enjoy themselves. Ares Hammer has been credited for more than twenty thousand gold coins for several months, plus 50,000 gold coins, can be equipped with a 100 cavalry team. Or recruit, or undercut, Rogge got 30 in a month mercenary mercenary, mercenary group was initially organized. As for the name of the mercenary group, a few people were very noisy, and finally passed the names of "dragon and beauty" with 4: 1 votes. The vote against Franco, the only few people who have a real artistic taste of the aristocracy, but unfortunately lonely.

But let Roger out of nothing is intelligence. So far, occupy the small number of thieves castle, collar, ability, equipment are not clear. Even the nearby terrain is not very clear. This does not blame them, after all, a few guys are also just debut, do not know where to start doing anything intelligence. After the two scouts who had been sent one after another were all without information, several people began to feel uneasy. After several deliberations, finally decided to bring all the troops to reconnoitre once.


	12. ambush

Sun dappled fall in the forest. Even the midsummer midday sunshine barely survives after passing unusually lush foliage. In the demon forest, even the edge is always cold and damp.

Thirty knights silently walk through the woods, most of them wearing well-knighted half-knight armor, carrying sharp snow ax, about half of the knight immediately hung a longbow. This team of knights is Roger's "dragon and beauty" mercenary group. When there was still in Cyrus Fort, captured by thieves (or mercenaries), Kate, with some military experience, headed into Demon Forest. A day after the painful march in the forest, the mercenaries had gone from their destination. Along the way is very smooth, did not encounter any fierce Warcraft, after all, mercenaries are only acting on the edge of the forest.

There are quite a few hills around Cyrus Fort, but mostly low hills. As a result of remote location, poor property, coupled with the deliberate purposelessness of Ophiroc, the six months of occupation by the Chillersburg was unattended. Just bitter people around the area. But these are outdated intelligence, and Rogge et al. Eventually have to rely on the maps provided by Opholoff for the reconnaissance.

In the afternoon, the mercenaries estimated that they had departed Palermo less than seven patrols close to each other's cavalry. Kate gave an order, mercenaries opened the distance to disperse formation slowly forward. Four mercenary jumped off the horse, quickly began to search forward.

In the middle of the ranks of the middle position of a black body cavalry knight wearing a Rogge. This did not point as a wizard of fat in the hands of carrying a hatchet. Tomahawk adhering to the "God of War hammer" has always been the gorgeous style, beautiful lines, and even make people feel handsome, engraved ax ax inscriptions magic, ax handle impressively embedded a rare black crystal. Franco, his vicious mouth, said after reading Roger's appearance for the first time: "I do not think the Tomahawk Master is funny."

Most mages buried in Magic for many years among the borrowing, but also exposed to a variety of harmful substances (for humans, most parts of World of Warcraft are a little poisonous), physical strength is not how to wear heavy armor is absolutely A big burden. And the metal was proved to have a great hindrance to the concentration of magic, a magician even stand still, wearing the body armor, magic chance of failure will be fighting in this life and death. For Roger, neither is a problem. His spiritual power is too large, and control that poor magic is really relaxed. And do not know if the body is transformed, Rogge's mental power in the metal through the magic of gathering a small loss to his point that only three magic magic is to use a metal ball to seal him up, Still can release the magic.

Since entering the Devil Forest, Roger has often been in a state of disillusionment. In his eyes, everything around was often transformed into a picture of a plane, all sorts of strange screams ringing in his ears. Roger looked around blankly, as if standing in front of a huge landscape painting. He wanted to pierce this layer of paper with a war ax several times to see what was behind. He seemed to see Kate walking up and talking loudly to him, and he was like a fish in the water, only to see the mouth of the water moving, but could not hear what to say.

Roger struggled to his head, as if breaking a mirror, the plane world was broken. Sound, color are back to this world. "Roger ! What's wrong with you?" Kate shook him hard. "I'm fine, what happened?" Rogge felt exhausted just as she had ten sluts. Kate stared at him for a while before: "We are now the other patrols whereabouts, I think we'd better ambush here, grabbed a few people to ask."

Kate now patrol the place only 10 miles from the outer edge of the forest, there are very clear horseshoe seal, old and new mixed, in terms of numbers, is a team of about 7,8 people. These traces show that teams of the same size often pass by this trail, and perhaps the trail in this forest was originally set by the patrol.

The sky was late, and the mercenaries had a rest in the forest after the trap was laid out. In the early morning, Kate arranged for a new scout to look out on the edge of the forest, while the rest continued to rest. In fact, people who have extremely limited military knowledge do not know how to ambush, but fortunately some of the mercenaries employed are quite familiar with this road.

Last night, Roger and others discussed overnight and felt that the patrols might not be that simple. Otherwise, the two best-manners sent would not be missing. However, if we come to discuss it, we can not see any result other than to step up our guard.

After a night's rest, Roger's energy has all been restored. He stroked a green ring in his hand, softly chanted a start-up spell, a small, obscure lightball slowly formed and slowly rose to the sky. Rogge split a little spiritual power into the ball of light, in front of us seems to have opened a field of vision, with the light ball slowly rising in the air about 10 meters stabilized. The wizard's eye magic is not very high-end, and the duration is very long, is a convenient reconnaissance magic. But the downsides are equally prominent, as the magician needs constant attention, so the magician can not attend to the magic in combat. Another disadvantage is that the fluctuations of this magic can easily be detected by another mage, often exposing the magician's position. And this is often a mortal threat to the magician.

While the forest edge of a crisp bird song came, mercenaries sitting on the ground have jumped, into the ambush position. The mercenary's horses have long been placed 5 miles away, cavalry in the forest can not play any role. With a calm move gradually clearer, aristocrats scum began sweating. This is different from the previous fights, this is real. Roger did not move, always watching the wizard's eyes around. Of course, the premise is that he put himself comfortably on a tree lush foliage.

Six reconnaissance cavalry slowly came down the path. Cavalry are dressed in leather armor, knight knight wear, careless patrol, talking and laughing, it seems that many days did not run into anything. The location of the patrol chest leather chest originally seemed to be painted with any sign, but it has now been scraped. Rogge suddenly felt a heart palpitations, as if a snake in the dark has been eyeing himself. Fat man immediately recovered the wizard's eye, turned his eyes closed, fully aware of the magic around fluctuations. Powerful fat man immediately feel mercenary two miles away from there is a touch of magic source is to cover up here. From just the wizard's eyes he did not see, this magician to himself invisible, at least a mid-level wizard.

When Roggerton was unable to do anything, his mental perception could only find out the general direction of each other, and the real eye to steal invisible was four-level magic that he could not put out now. However, there will always be ways to think about the fat, overcast smile, taking advantage of that Master still a little distance here, he quickly and from their nearest Aite to discuss a bit, with the agility of Agmon-specific agility disappeared in the forest.

Patrol knights are relaxed to digest breakfast, but some brake scenery is the scenery of the forest can be really not good. They do not worry too much about their own safety, after all, an intermediate Master is secretly protecting them. Thick lines of cavalry did not consider the issue of bait direction. A few people talked about the young lady who missed the young patrol during the patrols of last month. From white skin, slightly thick but powerful waist, screaming enough of taste, and the fantastic struggle, especially the torso of the waist Move, ** sound is growing.

Death comes at the most unexpected time. Suddenly the depths of the trees flew like a locust arrow, twenty short bows, three crossbows all aimed at the three cavalry walking in front. These patrol cavalry practitioners quite decent, fast dial arrows, actually hurriedly blocked off more than half. But in front of three people still each in a few arrows, falling Malay. The three cavalry who did not hit the arrow reacted to the gods and rushed into the woods without giving the mercenaries the opportunity to throw arrows for the second time.

Mercenaries who throw their bows and pull out their swords to begin their hand-to-hand combat. Paladin knights are good martial arts, especially a knight holding a giant sword more worthy. He manipulated the horses to flexibly round the two trees and rushed to the middle of three mercenaries who had just pulled out their swords, whipped up a giant mercenary, then stabbed a second Mercenary Lightning . Mercenary sword lift a grid, when a long sword was swung, he suddenly scattered soul, a left arm, with the arm of the knight steel shield protect the heart. Sword Jian Jian and steel shield out of a spark, a sharp sour jagged sound. Curved shield surface forcing the tip of the sword slid to the side. Mercenary was a huge impulse rushed to fly up, his arm out of a crisp sound of the fracture. Sword Knight immediately smiled, wrist shake, Sword down sinking, mercenaries did not protect the thorn of a steel arm stabbed a deep hole in the bone.

The third mercenary U-turn to hide behind the tree, the sword knight swept his eyes, and now he was much more gorgeous clothing, and immediately put down the wounded two mercenaries, chase the horse chase the past. That mercenary is Runsi, at the moment of life off, covered with drape he waved not lost in thieves agile, wear around in the tree to go, the back of the Cavaliers has always failed to catch up with him.

The other two patrol cavalry can be no luck and skill. A chariot chasing a mercenary horse, overhead tree suddenly came over two ax, his heart was shocked, busy in the volt immediately, a jaws, horses vertical out three meters far, be escaped a Robbery However, another ax hit quietly from the back, easily open the leather armor, almost all of him in half. Kate jumped gently from the tree, too late to check the body, Xun ax carrying guns to cover the place where the fight. Another Patrol Cavalry was surrounded by Ett with five mercenary troops. The fierce tiger could not hold a flock of wolves, and soon he was attacked by a mercenary from the thigh, then cut by a sword.

Ryu Si knight followed by Ryan and then around the two circles, far from the screams made him changed his mind, dial horse head, ready to flee. Suddenly his horse erected, and a bolt was inserted in the horse's hip, and the knight was dropped off. He was in no danger of turmoil, and stood up in a hurry, now Kate carrying a blood-stained ax in the front. Ettet rear epee also appeared. Franco, who was armed with a crossbow, and Rance, who was still struggling to escape, all came out. Knight palms sweat, can not help but curse: "The god damn where to go?"

Magician's situation is not good. After an existing person uses the wizard's eye, he casts an invisibility and promptly approached the battlefield. At this moment the sound of fighting in the distance, very lucky, he was thirty meters away a helmet clear knight is ambush in the woods, watching that wearing like a commander look. Magician secretly satisfied with their own luck, a lightning hit the past, the middle goal. Watching the knight covered with small electric sparks fell, and now out of shape magician came in the past. He is very confident of the power of his spell, not to mention prepared for the second lightning magic backup.

The knight stood up again with difficulty, and the second bolt of lightning flew past and hit him again. But the knight did not fall, but turned around, only a skull under the helmet, occasionally flashing pale flames in his deep sockets, staring at the magician. Magician aghast looked at all this, it seems to skull smiled at him. Magician only felt dry mouth, palms sweat, years of fighting instincts so that he quickly started wearing the amulet, a white light bar from the bottom, then disappear. But the invisible magical field has masked the Master. Second-order magic "magic armor" economical and practical, easy to learn, is absolutely magician travel essential body travel protection.

Itself already belongs to the intermediate magician, but also use the amulet to start the second level spell, the main purpose is that he must seize the time to commemorate the next spell. Time on the battlefield is the second life of the Master, the same mana, the same spell, the first one to read will dominate. Different people remember the spell of the time is different, after all, accent, language habits, and even the mood of the day are likely to affect the joy of spell play. As recognized by the Big 6, stuttering can not become a magician. But the spell is not read as fast as possible, not to mention the higher the probability of failure, the more advanced spell spells tend to be longer and more mouth to mouth alone, many of the spell important syllables can not be shortened that is a big problem. Which syllables can be shortened, is often the greatest mystery of a magician, even the closest disciples are not necessarily taught.

The spell of the magician is soon completed, a summon circle appears on the ground, the light shines, a magic creature is slowly forming. At this point Roger has been quietly covered from the back, an ax cut down towards the magician. Seeing this mage to be separated, Roger felt the ax as if suddenly cut into a large piece of butter, involuntarily biased to the side. As a rookie who touched the ax for a few days, he would not control the cut ax.

Magician was shocked, sideways flash, tomahawk or draw a long blood on his shoulder. Rogge flies again, but to change favorite Stingy for the hall. Sure enough, he kicked another pile of cotton. However, the momentum of a heavy kick still magician kicked.

Roaring roar behind Roger, Roger looked back, a black tiger is doing potential wanton flutter. "*!" Rogge called unlucky, had been successful after the close combat, the magician had no idea how to read, and did not expect his pet was actually a rare combat-type, and Roger put the armor in the Feng Yue after the body, The whole body is only a blouse. Why not like blocking the look of black tiger teeth. The ax ax cut from the air to the Black Tiger, the original is the feng shu dragging bulky armor has finally come over. Black Tiger Xun shift target, feng que lunged.

Rogge rubbed a cold sweat, smiled and turned to hum grumble from the ground up magician, ax cut in the past. Although the protection of magic armor, but that Master is a brute force Rogge's opponent? See you soon soon. After a few spells have been interrupted, the magician a bite, a colorful gem pound opponents. This is the middle of life Rogge's life gate, Rogge offensive sluggish, began to hesitate to pick up a point to see the fineness. Magician see the organic can take advantage of, and even want to get away with rolling, but unexpectedly rose on a branch suddenly tripped him a big man. Burn up and down the wound together pain, Magician almost fainted.

FENGYUE fighting in the black tiger at a disadvantage, this body armor is too heavy, ax is not easy. For a limited strength of the skeleton, Knight's equipment is not well suited. Adapted to the level of the magician, this black tiger is very experienced. Unfortunately, its teeth can not help Rogge body carefully crafted steel armor. Compared with a few months ago, the current moon bones symmetrical strong, soft and bright color, the joints between bones dense and smooth, a look is a top grade skull. Fighting with the Black Tiger At this point, the feng shui to expose the cost of their own outside of the legs, cut a black tiger in an ax, stabbed half a tail. The black tiger left a few teeth marks on the fleshy moon's thigh bone, several cracks.

Feel the direction of the Ancelotti passing vague sense of anxiety, Roger remembered the war over there, looking back. It is this demeanor of kung fu, came a weak mantra behind him, Rogge immediately turned around and saw a reel is burning grudge magician hands, big bowl of fireball already in sight. Roger had no choice but to block his face with an ax and lay on the ground.

Male flame burst open. Rogge black handle on the handle of the crystal Om humming light, a see through the light black shield Luoge care. However, this shield does not completely stop the waves, a smell of barbecue spread in the forest. As for the magician, as already seriously injured, where also withstand the power of this fireball has been baked into coke.

Black Tiger back to its space, the moon is also due to Roger's injuries, go back to the outside world. Roger diffuse attractive fragrance climb up hard, fell again. Before fainting, he vowed never to let off a falling water dog.


	13. 10 Operational planning

Rogge long woke up, the rough wooden roof slowly in front of the clear. The slightest shaking from the body made him realize that he was in a carriage. As the entire body of a larger shaking, sting came from the whole body wound, so he could not help but moan loudly.

The sound of the brush, the curtain of the window was opened, Ett's head probe came in, "woke up? Roger?"

"Where am I? How long have you been fainting? Alas yo ! This damn broken car! And this one! Did we not drive in the fields ?!"

"Do not worry, it'll be back in Farborg in about two hours, and there's a priest there, and you can only protect your wounds with the little medicine that's brought in. So fragrant, brothers almost can add vegetables at night, hehe. "Ett look gloat smile.

"Damn, we are a lack of priests, the next is to tie a get one. Feisi medicine how so bad! Pain killed me. He made medicine if he had to do magic weapon half the technology like this! How are you playing?

"In addition to you, we also hurt four brothers, do not lightly want to get a patrol cavalry so calendar harm." Ete shook his head and continued: "We are winning this time. Silver fox, but also the elite snow fox brigade, the number is not too much, there are more than 300 people, it is our ten times only ... Mom, they are a small captain of the calendar that harm, almost a mid-level knight. Fortunately, that guy's head is not good, actually, and Kate singled out, ***, Franco immediately gave up in the arrow. "

On the day of the jungle war, the captain of the patrol cavalry captured in the darkness, it was after a few rounds of torture. Later Rance took his pants, covered it with honey, looked for ants, and asked for a few minutes later.

Snow Fox Brigade occupy this little Sellersburg, the Lords House blockade, and arrested more than a hundred young man from the nearby, day and night in the digging what. However, this task seems to be quite secretive and the patrol captain has not been able to keep it confidential. Lance stuttering again sprinkled an ant in the already covered with bruises on the child, the patrol captain immediately screamed: "I said, I said! I seem to hear that the lord in the government had offered a Necromancer, that The following is said to be the master's laboratory! Give me a flush! "Rance repeatedly asked several times, I believe no longer can not ask what, dagger draw, the knight's end of the pain.

As many people were seriously injured, the only magician Roger became a roast pig, the most important is that more than 30 individuals are not enough to cut. A total of a few Scums aristocrats, they quickly ran the road. Anyway, there are four months from the appointed time, to Japan long. The out is not without gains, at least understand the strength of the snow fox with a considerable distance away from this fact. As for the loot, "I 呸! What elite mercenary battalion brigade, poor and grandchildren like ... Body who is this shabby stuff!" Kate responsible for cleaning up the battlefield cursed very knight image.

The middle-aged pastor who injured Roger in the church at Fahlburg did not look so good. Continued with six or seven reply curse Rogge injury was cured. Fat man jumped out of bed, give him two gold coins, ignoring behind the timid ass, hurriedly escaped. He instinctively hate such places, priests or not really effect is not covered, he would never want to step in here.

Night falls. Few villains met again in the most prosperous "Rhine Night" in Farnborough. Here is a real denomination of the sale of Fawer nest. From the wine to the woman, Rhine Night claims to offer the best of all Farnborough. Naturally, this is not the place where ordinary civilians can afford it, but merchants and aristocrats going south and going make the business booming here.

"Rhine Night" is a towering three-story building, but almost ordinary six-storey building. In front of a wide square, at night, here will always be full of large and small luxury car. In front of a magic fountain with a diameter of nearly five meters, water straight to the sky, until fifty-six meters high scattered. In the mist, the volley of purple magic fire burning day and night. Fountain bottom is a large magic array, colorful magic light shining on the mist, full of romantic mysterious atmosphere. Light such a magic array, costly every day amazing. With a gate of only 4 meters in height, the Golden Wall in the Rhine night's lobby is magnificent, and the magical radiance will all be plated with a touch of gold. Artwork from all over the world is scattered around the hall. Rhine night on the second floor was divided into one compartment, respectively, the major countries of the major art deco style, is an important source of conspiracy and. There is another larger hall on the third floor, and every weekend, there are often slave auctions, and occasionally other large events.

Some of the slaves exist more or less throughout Gloria 6. The source of these slaves is often prisoners of war, rebellion and other intelligent races such as dwarves, elves, orcs and even dragons. This war often occurs between mankind and the intelligent race on the big six, just as the war between nations of all nations. In contrast, the war between humankind is more on the contrary. Basically, most people in other nations will accept other wise races. Just as the Bright Church preached, people are the most beloved people of Genesis, but other races are also creatures of God's people. Most of the slaves are used to do coolies, of course, slaves auctioned on Rhine night may not be these lower goods. Gold and his apprentice is that Rogge bought from here.

In the "Ares Hammer" business prosperous, Roger and others became the regulars here. Several aristocrats and scum belong to the kind of person who can not do anything, of course, this is compared with other aristocrats who have the real right or the pure and noble ancestry. This time up to nature, nature will inevitably be a bit violent temperament, especially to Roggev. Even Franco can not be vulgar, in the face of outsiders occasionally pretending to be casual in the sentence, the day too late in the Rhine night, it is not spirit yet. And then full of heart-catching capture each other's eyes envy.

At this time a few scum are listless gathering in the corner of the lobby, the second floor is non-rich or expensive guests to go up, Roger and others are not qualified.

"Those bones Master thing, really do not understand how some people are so interested, it is worth to send three hundred people to adventure. ***, damn foxes are poor, kung fu can not really cover!" Special moan sighed.

"More than 300 people, what should we do? Just look at the level of our 30 or so men and we have to pull at least 600. According to current equipment, we can only have up to 100 people "Kate is also very depressed.

Lang Ge sighed: "If this can not be done, the money is a small thing, and it will not be enough time for the Duke of Bavaria."

"Do not be discouraged. We kill them a magician! And the level is not low! Such people, mercenary brigade is estimated to have one or two. Now they should be afraid of us is, in any case, 6 cavalry and A Master so gone, maybe they panic in place to spin it. Ha ha ha. "Look around Rogge, no one laughed. Had to haha into hey hey twice.

"Can not do that!" Kate suddenly got excited. "My father was born to die for so many years, military strategy martial arts, what worse. Not because it is only a baron, in the city defense deputy assistant command of this position has been put aside for more than a decade. Mom, fifteen senior bright knight ah! Chambers that fat pig, not because it is an Earl, is the nephew of the Deputy Minister of Military Affairs, took the place of command? Damn, if he can have the level of eight knights, I give his son to lick! This opportunity can not be missed, in order to come out first, how have they Bo him!

"You are pretty good, at least you can inherit a Baron.I'm not my father spent ten years in your dad did not move it? His baron I also inherited less than a few of our brothers, to say very scenery, Is an aristocrat, in fact, what is the mother's the king, find a prostitute may be it is not Ridge brain, opened the 'God of War', we still have to look at this Place staring? Rhine night turn us in? "

Franco interrupted the two knights Jijiwai Wai: "Come on, brothers! Do not be dissatisfied, grab those ordinary people girl how did you not see yourselves low ah? Kate, you steal it , Your father and son is not good as a Dark Knight. In any case, we have a hard time. Do not care why Opholoff will fancy us, but this affair can certainly be brought to an end to the Duke of Bavaria First come together total what to do next!

Roger poured a drink, with a little inspiration: "First to recruit soldiers, how many strokes to recruit how much, this time do not need to prepare for them so good equipment, stronger than those ghosts on the line! The key is the weapon is better , Horse also do not have to prepare so count how we can get , Erte, two of you two months to train the grandchildren mercenary brigade is poor, up to There is a magician in the end, this time we put Fisch on his body equipment, why not kill that magician? Ares Hammer these days out of ordinary goods on the line.

Rance smoothly hand in the passing Miss Miss ** touched a bit, fan of staring at her into the back hall, only to give up the eyes not to play with them positive! They run more than we see To a single package round. Sooner or later they could not stand it, coming out of the tortoise shell. Let's get some manpower from the thieves guild, we will arrange the kind of trap, and then lead them through, let them taste well. Yes, get some crossbow, bow a little almost with inconvenient, but short bow also line, with those mercenary Sunder, have them cry. Above the bolt, must feed poison. "

Few people spirited, said scheming conspiracy, scum similar scum who never never delude myself. Few people measure it down, ambush poisoning, trapped clues, threatening seduction, deadly fraud, all kinds of insidious tricks, I do not know how many come to mind.

The sky is white, everyone cares, hey hey yin up, all of a sudden, everyone in the lobby.

The Dragon and the Mercenary mercenary group has recently become a trivial topic for Falten. Recruiting more than 200 mercenaries or a little caused a little sensation. Although the name vulgar a bit, it touches quite a few veterans of oil and troops to join the army, the reason without him, mainly with a few aristocrats scum in the United States like-minded. In thieves guild internal training ground, Lunsi is working with twenty thieves sweaty day and night hard training. When the king was mercenary to kill that will be, he will get rid of lazy abuse, after all, life-saving to be more important. This time he finally found himself a thief who was born, there is nothing more than dark hidden psychology hidden in the dark with hidden weapons and traps to kill the enemy. More importantly, there is no more suitable for thieves dry job.

After hearing about the adventures of aristocrats, Count Winnington did not make any noise. Only the next day, his fifty pro-cavalry Lancers left the military service, joined the mercenary group. Kate again from the mercenary group singled out a hundred people, coupled with the war horses, wire chain armor and ax, turned into a semi-light ax cavalry. Kate trained with these knights in the training ground for the next two months.

The remaining two hundred mercenary groups led by Ete. Aet has converted several professions recently determined to become magic swordsman. By his training infantry any more appropriate.

As for Franco, he casually said: "My life is art." I was busy designing the mercenary group flag and group logo. The crowd was extremely depressed, until one day accidentally caught him holding a thin barbed sword, facing humanoid target is hard to practice fencing. Crowded Jian pit all in the eyes, wrists, thighs and other general Kay armor less than the protection. Everyone can only see scalp hemp, especially as Knight Kate, his face is extremely ugly. Franco's swordsmanship of the family tradition of martial law on the footwork to see, can be considered the finest sword law, coupled with such sinister vicious tactics, greatly increased its power. Everyone remembered the day before Fisi built him with electrical paralysis effect of the top stabbed sword, but also a chilling cold. As for the poisoning, it would do no harm, anyway, everyone must do.

Rogge is not meditating all day, hiding in the laboratory to study magic, occasionally full of armor mixed with Ehs team practice ax.

In the lab, Luoge murmuring spell, the smoke dispersed, FengYue stood in front of. The moment of the moment, carrying a long knife in the right hand, the left hand side of a dilapidated shield, looks more premonitory than before, at least with the Necromancer skeleton warrior, not too bad. Rogge has always been able to study the blade of the knight is come from. He tried to give some new equipment to the romantic breeze, Fengsiyun very obedient to dress up back to the outside world, these equipment was thrown in place. The next call, is still a long knife, broken shield side.

Rogge fains, most of the undead magic only know half-baked Fisi is puzzled. Big 6 on the magic by the level of strict division, the distinction between the Department is not obvious. Most masters who are proficient in certain aspects of magic are able to exert the magic of other departments, but only a handful of spells that are extremely antagonistic to one another can not be cast. For example, undead magic, most mid-level magician if you want, you can summon skulls out. Is the small number, quality in general. Because of the limited combat effectiveness of a skeleton, a well-trained soldier can deal with thirty-two skulls, so it is not practical unless he can summon a large number of them. Necromancers are different, they devoted themselves to the death, converted into undead, the souls of the Department of magic has been greatly enhanced. They tend to become paranoid and evil because they are increasingly attacked by the atmosphere of death. Only a small number of magician magician into the Necromancer, can maintain a clear mind. Various kinds of curses in the Undead and Diablo magical systems were very effective during the war, so rulers of all nations often acquiesced to the existence of such mages, and only the necromancer, transformed into an undead, was not for the world. This is also somewhat attributed to Rodriguez's great achievements, since he, the bright church began to fully kill the Necromancers on the Big 6, for almost 20 years, almost extinct this family.

However, "Fengshen" and the biggest difference between the general skeleton, is smart. Rogge himself did not know why he knew it, and the damned Necromancer did not give him any more magical knowledge, especially since there was no knowledge of his treasure. Every time Roger stared at the time of the moon, he always felt that the romantic moon was watching him. One person a skeleton often eye staring at the small eyes for a long time.

When Roger was a bit free, he transformed his gear a little bit under the guidance of Fischer. Now the wealthy Roger ten fingers have been able to put on four good magic ring, in recent months, the use of mental control magic is also more skilled, although as a five Master he had only a three-level magic . But now you can easily release three three magic. Rogge day and night is not the most studied magician magic list currently ranked fireball surgery, but plus surgery. Many tests down, he is now a few can be shortened syllables, mantras reduced by one-third of the time.

The hot weather slowly passed, the strength of a few scum mixed in a little bit enhanced. "Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary group has begun to take shape, Winnington had secretly observed the training of several mercenary groups, then just nodded to Keat. From the agreed deadline getting closer, and everyone's heart began to be dry. In the most recent month, as Lance's skill became more and more skilful, he often brought his men to search nearby Seychelles, bringing back useful information. Of course, the number of thefts in Falten also slightly increased. Just do not know that Necromancer remains how much, even dug six months to dig up.

The enemy at the moment, a few scum rarely came out to stir up trouble, but separately in painstaking practice. Of course, those who are insidious tactics, poison weapons, usually will never come up with. Occasional fighting fights, the face is full of knight spirit go it alone. Although a few people on the edge would like to go up to help boxing, but in the crowd, the aristocratic identity to maintain.

Even if it is a real bitch, this archway is still to be established.


	14. 11 domineering

Heterosexual.

Still the piece of dead forest.

Still the dark sky.

A tall skeleton wandering aimlessly. The undead creatures in this forest are also quite rare. They wander for a day, but encounter two similarities. There is no communication between the skeletons, pass by, I do not know when to meet again.

Behind the scenes came a footsteps, tall skull looked blankly, is another similar catch up. It turned around and continued its journey. Suddenly, the entire world was turned upside down and the forest was transformed into heaven. Its low intelligence can not answer this question for it, and there is no time for it to think again. A long knife shatters its skull.

A faint white mist drifted out of the fragmented skull and was sucked into the hollow of a nose. *** Stand up and look around for a moment, silently roaring toward the sky, rushing into the forest with swiftness that is not a skeleton, looking for the next target.

"Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary group marching early autumn cool embarked on a journey. Lance and his thieves regiment rushed to Sellersburg first reconnaissance topography, layout trap. Kate led the mercenary ranks of one hundred and fifty knights leading Ete led two hundred swordsmen regiment. The middle of the team is a dozen carts, quite heavy. Fiss sitting in one of the wagon, Franco as his guard, but also imposingly sitting in the car. Rogge and Kate riding, posing as an ax cavalry.

The mercenary group of this destination is a small town sixty miles from Sellersburg Le Mans. Le Mans town size is acceptable, the town about someone. Since the arrival of Snow Fox adults, the league has no news about the town. Lance several reconnaissance shows that there will always be snow fox people in this town.

Early in the morning, people in Le Mans 6 continued to rise and began preparing for the new day's food and clothing. The sun has not fully risen, but the morning light has brightened the entire town. The sound of cocks dog jump more and more, a road of smoke is gradually rising. The streets have been sporadic hard-working figure moving around. This mountain town, often with only a few caravans coming down year after year, because of its remote location and poor property. The people in the town are accustomed to self-sufficiency, life for decades, but also detailed and quiet.

Early autumn morning breeze has brought a little cool, the sun slowly rising from the mountains, bright red in the golden light of the town plated a layer of bright colors. Rocks in the town seem to decorate the trees with golden leaves, early bird also joined the chorus team. A good morning mountain scenery!

Unfortunately, Roger whole body without half-Ya-bone. Fat people frowning at the low-rise houses on both sides of the avenue, even if it is the town's central streets, do not see a few stores. On the roadside, the townspeople wore rude, curious, indifferent or even hostile looking at the cavalry that broke the calming town.

"There are three or four hundred families in this town, and I think about them. If they look poor, the average family can earn 2 gold coins a year, which is good. You have to pay 3 and a half

... a year, can have 50 gold coins income? Is my territory? "The beginning of the fat man is talking to himself, the last sentence could not help but voice up.

Franco looked at Rogge dissatisfied with a fat man's money fans completely dispelled his view of the mountain village of Yaxing. Kate was silent at the moment, with 60 lightly loaded cavalry following him, while the rest of the mercenaries disappeared.

Riding team slowly reached the town square in the center of the square has gathered a lot of people, a tall, energetic elderly seems to be the leader. He walked up and gave a ritual: "My honorable knights, I am mayor of the town, Ian, what is your order to our poor place?"

Rogge said carelessly: "We are the Knights of the Bavarian Duchy, my name is Rogge, this is Franco, this is Kate. Later, the town there is a nearby place is our territory. Give us some food to eat first, and then report the population and income of the town to you.

"Wait a second!" A tall, skin-laced black Han stood out, carrying a giant hammer in his hand.

Kate frowned and looked at the Han, drive slowly forward, a cold breath gradually dispersed. "Why, as if you still have some ideas?" Kate's ax was also transformed by Fiss. Knight with the strength increase, was more heavy fight. Gunpoint and ax blade are magic blessing, extremely Fengrui, but also more solid. Kate slowly vindictive ride, although skill can not be externalized, but the momentum of the whole person is gradually increasing.

Khan face that Khan momentum, quite hard to resist, but did not back down. "I am a blacksmith in the town of Bam! What do you use to prove that it is the principality of the Knights? In addition to the taxpayers in the past to do what? Damn thieves to snatch Shanah, how could not see a knight? When they murdered my brother, why did not the knights appear? Now the thieves left, and we have just passed the quiet days for six months, but you come back to collect taxes! What are the differences between you and those thieves! Territory, at least they saved us! "The crowd around the commotion.

Franco pulled Rogge and whispered, "Watch! The townspeople do not have one woman, and they all have their weapons." Rogge took a closer look, as a matter of course. The hands of the people holding more weapons, of course, farm tools barely regarded as weapons. Rogge looked closely at the houses around, now how many people peeking out behind closed windows.

Roger overcast face, Kate said: "The war, I am afraid there will be trouble."

Kate snorted, horseback. Bam roared loudly, the hammer lifted, severely smashed down. A cold light, a clear voice rang, Kate Ax gun bottom-up, Han's hammer easily 斫 for two, staggered people, but also heavily hit the pistol after the heart Han. Crisp sound of the fracture, Han mouth spray blood, flying three or four meters, heavy fell to the ground. The crowd is another burst of noises, Kate glanced around, satisfied to see the eyes of the people in addition to hatred, but also more fear. He walked back to the ground and walked to Bam. He raised his ax to prepare him for an ax.

"Wait!" Ian rushed over, pulling Kate's horse rope. "Knight adults, Bam offended the adults, sin of the million dead, but adults have severely taught him .In looking we are adults on the people, around him not to die .Death has been called in Arrange some meals in the town hall, ladies and gentlemen do not bother.

Rogge looked around and said slowly: "This crime of mutual enemies, for the time being .We first go to eat, go back and clean up those Sao foxes, and then repair you these cheap bones .I know you are still not convinced, those The Sao fox gave you something sweet, but you remember, this is our territory in the future! We are your masters! Our word is law on this land! There is no objection to this fool like to try. But do not expect me to be merciless this time, Ian, to find some beautiful girls to let me have a more beautiful girl in the town does not come out, the old man you ready to go to the slave camp last Ten years. "

Atmosphere in the lobby of the town is extremely depressed. The knights were quietly eating a simple breakfast, a few girls in the town shuttle carrying food and pick up knife and fork dishes. Occasionally one or two sporadic screams, I do not know which cavalry touched a girl's **. Rogge and other three people sitting at a table, kept whispering to discuss what the food on the table swept seven thousand eight hundred eighty-eight, only three apparently unintentional to taste.

Old town Ian accompanied by a smile on the side. Fortunately, he did not feel the worst in his heart. These knights seem little interested in the town girl.

Prepare food time, Roger several people constantly asked him about the snow fox brigade situation. Shortly after the snow fox brigade entered Sellersburg, a group of thieves arrived at Le Mans town, sacking the town, killing a few people. Snow fox brigade just pass by the town at this time, shot annihilated the thieves regiment, saved the entire town. Since then, snow fox people often go to the town to exchange some supplies, the price is also fair. After the arrival of the snow fox, the League's tax collector never appeared again, and the plain town people naturally felt their heart to the snow fox. But what civilians think is not within the purview of Roger's aristocrats. Politics is a compulsory course for the aristocracy, and most of these marginalized aristocrats will not waste time politically.

A burst of hurried horseshoe came in, came to a halt in the town hall door. A long-handled ax gun rider rushed in, took off his helmet, rushed to the Rogge table, loudly said: "already snow fox ..." soon, Kate fiercely gave him a slap in the face, "called So what do you do loudly! "Knight whistle immediately, whispered with Rogge et al.

Rogge and others repeatedly asked the cavalry, the sound pressure is extremely low. Ian only vaguely heard "attack, ambush, Devil Forest" and several sporadic words. The old mayor carefully to keep themselves and smile and posture, for fear of causing any misunderstanding.

At this time, everyone's mind has been set. Relatively laughed at a few aristocrats scum. Several people greet the knights got up, the same style out of the town, leaving only a messy cupboard town hall. Ian hurriedly recruited a seemingly clever boy, whispered a few words, juvenile crashed go. Little too much time, the boy riding along the tracks of the cavalry team track down. Ian was busy comforting several girls with inflamed eyes.

An hour later, the juvenile Pegasus back. A little while later, another ride from the governor Chi Chi, quickly disappeared in the direction leading to Sellersburg.

Hart's mood for the past year are not very good.

Dignified snow fox brigade captain, eleven swordsman, was actually assigned to this backcountry, and that is, a half year. He cursed fiercely, touring around the castle.

Coolie walking a sack of ore moved to the truck, the castle in a small square lined with six trucks, and now half full. Hart had been ordered to dig a Necromancer's lab, but found nothing. Surprisingly, he now has a rich fine iron ore vein, this iron ore grade is very high, can be used directly for smelting steel. For the underprivileged of the Principality of Ron, the iron mine is of extraordinary value, but what a pity it is to find it in the Bavarian Duchy.

The weird Bavarian Duke for a long time ignored the occupation of the snow fox, but in spite of this, Hart still have to make every effort to maintain the secrets of mining operations. A few months ago, the strange attack incident to Hart lost a few elite cavalry and a mid-level magician, occasionally that magician is the deputy head of the mercenary group brother in law, for which, Hart was called back to the headquarters suffered A meal curse, and was extended in Sellersburg's station for one year. Thought of here, Hart's mood is more depressed, he began looking for lazy coolies, ready to practice whips again.

A horse galloping across the castle square, the knight jumped off the horse, went to Hart in front of such a thing, Hart sinks, then gradually cheerful, and finally laughed. After a series of rehearsals, he said: "I will recommend you to the ice fox after picking up the bastards this time! Then you will follow me!" Ha ha ha ha!

A moment later, a hundred cavalry and 200 light infantry gathered in the square of the castle. A black robe Master also stood by Hart's side. Hart gave the order, the fort gate wide open, three hundred snow Fox mercenary out of Sellersburg, Fort leaving only fifty swordsman stationed.

Rogge et al are still on the same outing as in the trail leading to Sellersburg walked implacably, cavalry formation very open. Turn a small pass, sudden sudden stop standing cavalry, the back of the cavalry was blocked, Mamalielie crowded forward, turned around to see, nor make a voice.

In front of an open land, a heavily armored Hart with snow Fox mercenary queue waiting for Rogge.

Rogge et al.

Snow Fox deserved reputation elite, strict alignment, a solemn, no one cries. See Roger and others, Hart smiled, his tongue licked his lips, slowly riding a gun on the move, the back of the infantry divided into two teams, sonorous, began slowly and neat outflanking. Every walking ten steps, she rang the shield about a knife, shouted the riding team still no movement, Hart riding high upright, no slightest shaking, a murderous but sky. A few hundred people, killing the gas, but it seems straightforward!

Luo Ge et al disgruntled, wanted to lure the enemy fifty cavalry, the first impact while killing each other's spirit. But did not expect each other is so full of war lion. Horse fighting for the murderous stimulus, began to uneasy embarked on hoof, some cavalry has white face. The formation of six months, training just rookie cavalry for two months, really face the battle veterans, the gap immediately revealed.

A few aristocrats looking at a scum, now the other side are white face.

When Rogge decides to sing the spell, a black fog floats between the two sides of the battlefield and the ground is covered with dense cobwebs that cover tens of square meters. Kate ax held high, open to make: "ready ! Zhang Gong! Aiming at the left front of the infantry corps flew toward the ten infantry infantry, snow and ice infantry uniform lift the uniform shield, but their equipment is not very good , Light shield not enough to cover the whole body, leather armor protection is not good bow and arrow after rain (if this arrow can also be called arrow rain), five or six infantry fell to the ground.

Kate ax once again waved: "Zhang bow is a wave of arrows, the snow fox infantry fell again five or six snow fox infantry team began to charge in an attempt to shorten the distance between the calmly staring at the opponent's queue, as a body After a battle-hardened commander, he will have to wait until the opponent is in the most chaotic time before the final impact of the cavalry 's magic will not stop his cavalry, but the sprint degree is greatly affected, but fortunately this magic continues Time is not long, also five or six minutes, Hart is patient. Unconsciously, he once again stuck his tongue licking his lips, just as a smell of the bloody wolf.

Kate raised his ax for the third time: "All Prepared!" The snow fox infantry had reached the 100 Meters and heard Kate's remarks, immediately lifting the shield over his head to continue the sprint, but the degree was slow.

Kate roared loudly: "All U-turn and Mercenary mercenaries are mostly veggie child, back quickly and without panic, a moment has come to an end, down the road began to run away. Hart was stunned, Luo Georgia and others have taken a short distance.

Hart only angry shaking, fierce roar: "chase me ! catch up with these motherfucker !"


	15. 13 Rout

The snow fox knights skilled art to bypass the front of the arachnoid array, the more infantry, began full catch.

Rogge and some others fleeing furiously, Chi Chi out of one or twenty miles, look back, smoke billowing, snow fox has been close to a lot. Scattered aristocrats are not scared, turn the horse head, ten miles away from the devil forest to escape.

Hart chased unhurried, with snow fox brigade riding, can catch up with those who have long been crowded. However, he has been suppressed for nearly a year and does not look at this obviously underestimated small force. But he called "Butcher Hart chase out of ten miles, there will be a snow Fox Knight turn around to guide the infantry, and in front of about two miles, a group composed of five high-skill knights tightly hanging Roger, etc. People do not let go.

Hart very much like the feeling of galloping in the face of strong wind blowing, some under the Mercedes-Benz, his blood slowly boiling, the nameless flame kept burning his nerves. Looking out is a blood red, Hart seems to see the fleeing clowns in front of him has been worn on his gun tip! The blood flow down the body, dropped in his mouth. "Damn, really thirsty !" Hart cursed.

Rogge et al fled to the edge of the Devil Forest, slowed down, with Kate's order, suddenly back. After five and a half miles outside the five snow Fox Knight flexible pull the horse head, five horses at the same time people stand up, also will turn around, opened the distance. Ride on light, but stronger than Roger and others too much.

In the blink of an eye, Hart has caught up, slowed down slowly outside. It is a snow fox cavalry to move backward, ready to contact the infantry. Suddenly the forest was loud and clear, a flash of lightning shot, the messenger through the chest through the body, with a bloody rain, but also fly tens of meters away, only diagonally inserted in the ground.

Suddenly this sudden shock surprised everyone. Then sonorous sound, a hundred cavalry killed out of the devil forest, surrounded by Hart's posterior.

In the depths of the forest, Fiss forced a stick to hit the head of a dead pig, and whispered, "Why do not you keep the arrow, why do not you keep the magical pig? However, that magician, take you to be a shield ! "Just a stone's throw, it is indeed a few months of hard work, a stone's throw, it has run out of vindictiveness. Rums at the moment, really worse than a waste.

Hart looked coldly at the knights behind him and saw the pupil shrink when he saw Eit and fifty Lancers behind him. As for those Ax Knight, he did not look at it. Hart looked back at Rogge in front of him, his eyes swept away, unconscious bowed away.

Hart laugh up from heaven, riding a gun held high, pointing to Aite! Hundreds of snow fox cavalry crashing U-turn, thundering hoof sound sounded, marched between the naturally forward Feng front shock formation. As the degree of ascension, elevated cavalry slowly flat, as a forest was felled, pointing to the front of the "dragon and beauty" mercenary.

Rogge poured himself from a bucket of snow water and became cold. Originally thought that Hart and others will impact the troops was significantly weak side, just take advantage of the snow Fox cavalry into the ambush forest ambush. Did not expect Hart on the contrary, the strength of the Erte side comparable. (In Roger these eyes, the strength of the team is basically the same as the number of teams.) Not to think too much, Rogge immediately chant a spell, quickly add their own magic shield and plus surgery, but also to magical scroll to Kate and Franco Gaga plus surgery.

Ett Xun calm down from shock, still a little bit of military knowledge, he knew at the moment escape only a dead end, the outcome of the hedge is hard to say. He raised his two-handed sword, blessing for himself plus a surgery, roaring loudly, with the knight crazy under attack.

Two iron rush suddenly hedged together, instantaneous people turn their backs. Hart roar of people like a bomb thundered. Every roar, faint vindictive flashed on, while a knight was chosen Malay.

Ett struggled to cut down two snow fox cavalry cavalry sword, chaos in the back was cut a sword, but Ares Hammer produced armor but let the sword collapsed a hole. However, this sword vigorously Shen also let him a black eyes. He breathed a little, suddenly saw the devil-General Hart rushed to him, faint flashes of vindictiveness Hart's gun tip are slightly quivering, blooming flowers continue to be lashed on all sides, gunpoint, such as death fingers, Locked his heart. Aite despair, struggling to pick up morale, roar loudly, vertical horse to meet. Sword in the air to draw an arc, fiercely hacking in the lance above.

Hart eyes have become red blood, low roar rolling in the throat. Ate full sword only to his riding a slight deviation of the gun, still stab in the thigh. Array of sour teeth sounded, Hart fired only three inches to pierce more. Hart was startled, but usually one shot can easily penetrate the standard Knight full body. It seems that this guy's Kay really good, but alone can not help but hold him. Hart was a loud shout, vindictive burst, Ett immediately fired a gun at the gun Department of bloody blood. Hart picked up another shot to pick up the gun, provoking the whole person of Aet and throwing it toward the rear.

Suddenly, Hart rate team has penetrated the formation of Aet, hit Erte. Waiting for the formation of the entire snowmobile cavalry turn around, Roger and others have arrived, and the remaining cavalry together.

Only once the impact of "Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary group killed more than 40 knights, while the snow fox fell to ten. Now the "dragon and beauty" in the number of people already do not account for any advantage.

Hart dropped his bloodshot lance to his mouth, licked the blood above it and bites off a piece of chopped meat on his gun. His chewing kept his blood flowing down his mouth. Hart's face even more frivolous, riding a gun slowly raised again.

Called out, a fireball flew out of the forest, toward Hart's cavalry array. Array of cavalry looks like a burst of rapid spell, a fireball welcome up. Two volley ball volley collision, the boom soon, radius of 10 meters into a scorched earth. Snow Fox Master with five cavalry guard, from the team rushed to the forest. Two Master on the road again fight two fireball.

Hart does not care about the war between mages. With the front of the lance, Hart led the rocket array, with skyrocket, once again rushed to the "Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary group. Kate roared loudly: "red there is a way of life! U-turn only a dead end! Brothers told me on !" Roar strike out of the head, formerly the Duke of Winnington priest guard closely follow, followed by the "dragon Mercenaries recruited with the beauty. Hundreds of half-hearted cavalry rush to opponents in order to survive the past.

Another flesh and blood fly.

Hart excited every pore are screaming, the hands of guns like snakes suddenly flinching, constantly grinding rivals flesh and blood, the life from the body shell stripping. His extremely fierce shot penetrated into the throat of an ax gunman. The great impulse made the cavalry gun penetrate entirely through the neck. The poor knight had neck and neck spewing, and the whole skull had only a thin layer of flesh attached to his body .

Hart suddenly felt a light pressure, the original had already crossed the opponent's formation.

He turned his horse back and folded. But saw Roger and others with the remaining sixty remnants to the devil forest fled. Hart also not by the admiration of the opponent's decisiveness, this time fighting, snow fox has fallen more than ten people. If at that time Rogge chose to turn around and escape, he would certainly be superb riding a snow fox to catch up, then except for a handful of skilled knights, others could not escape the annihilation of the army.

Hart stared at the fleeing "Dragon and the Mercenaries" mercenaries, a long time, riding a gun wave, shouted: pieces of hiss, more than eight ride on snow fox cavalry.

Rogge bent on the horse in the magic of the forest gallop, the mind is almost blank, the face of the constant heavy branches in his head, body. He seems to have no feeling, but subconsciously identify the magic signs of the distance, led the behind the routed soldiers to escape the scheduled ambush.

This operation has been a mess from the very beginning

The initial lack of intelligence, surrounded by tactics and naive ridiculous. "Dragon and the United States" self-righteous combat effectiveness in the old hot, powerful snow fox in front, all turned into a farce. The impact of the snow fox took nearly a hundred lives, lure the enemy became a complete defeat. The other side that a silver knight (Rogge et al. Do not know Hart's name and information) the same murderous means of demons, chewing fighters have flesh and blood drops from the mouth of the blood, the cavalry piercing the body burst blood mist, Like lightning all the time in Rogge's mind flashed. Each time a bloody picture across, to accompany the thunder of countless thunder, shocked rogge dizziness.

The surrounding scenery seems to turn into a flat landscape, with buzzing sounds in the ears and nothing else to hear. Rogge ran subconsciously in one direction, totally unaware of why he had to run there and run past.

Another part of the Devil's Forest, the battle of Fischer and Xuehu Mage is drawing to a close. The forest has been the magic of the two hit a piece of flat, both run out of their own magic. Behind the snow fox Master, the body of several knights rushed upside down, this is Fis a masterpiece of chain lightning. Xuehu Mage magic consume too much, and now only managed to support the shield, the whole body is slightly shaking. He was depressed, obviously at least two levels higher than Fiss, the opponent relied on a good equipment and fight their own fairly, but also reimbursement of five knights. Fortunately, however, Fis's magic has also been exhausted.

Snow Fox Master "ha ha ha" sky laugh three times, from the bottom of the pocket out of a fireball scrolls, Shan dust on the body, shivering, posed, loudly chanting start spell, called a cadence , Sonorous and powerful.

Just sang two syllables, but behind the Karma only. Master Xuehu stunned watching Fain amulet flash, enough to completely defend the fireball magic absorption shield cage in the body. Then took out a large bundle of colorful magical reels from his pocket and picked it up.

Master Fox's screams rang throughout the forest, followed by the sound of yin yang feisi: "The next life want to become a mage, learn to make money first!"

Scared silly fat man only know that buried mad, suddenly a heavy blow to the vest, Deng suddenly dizzy turn, Malay down. Fat then awake, struggling to push open the body pressure on the body of a look, but it is a "Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary body, eyes wide open, have no vitality, chest a thick mouth Big hole, the blood has a shower a Rogge moment. Rogge hurried to open the body, looked up, can not help but dumbfounded, a face bearded, sluggish snow fox cavalry is sneering at him.

Fat body stiff.

Snow Fox cavalry laughter loudly, riding a gun a Yang, drew an arc, stabbing Rogge's chest. Roger mouth wide open, desperately want to scream, but not the slightest sound out. The lances were getting slower and slower in his eyes. He could see the glittering edge of the lance tip, the blood dripping around, the minced meat sticking on the gun, and even a short, pale intestine.

Roger still can not move.

Fear, such as the impact of anger on the nerves, each one of the smallest nerves are tightened, cracked, broken!

Snow Fox Knight grinning face unlimited in front of Rogge to expand!

The collapse of the embankment.

To the end of the roar finally burst! Can not hear any sound.

Knight's horse suddenly stood up. Snow Fox Knight was like a heavy blow, seven Qiao spit thin bloodshot, planted Malay. He was stunned, shaking and standing up. But did not notice the dark fog drifting behind behind, a skull appears in the fog. Scalpel high in the hands of the lifted, a flash of cold!

Knight was a knife two.

Another shower of blood showering. Rogge sat dumbfounded on the floor, letting the blood down his face.

One after another snow Fox Knight figure emerged from the forest.

Kate has gradually gone away glanced back to see Luo Er sat on the ground, silently dial the horse head, cut snow Fox cavalry. One after another "dragon and beauty" knights came up. The forest is a sacrificial battle of life!

Rogge suddenly laughed, suddenly laughter has become a cry. He took the Tomahawk and cut the body of Snow Fox Knight crazy. Suddenly, he looked up, staring at the battlefield in front of fighting, eyes red, twisted face, like a beast.

Rogge suddenly bounced toward a recent snow fox knight, stunned standing horse. A black gas flashed, Roger an ax split the horse belly, knight was boomerang booming. Fir moon silent to keep up, sickle Han Guang flashing, but also a knife two.

Whole body is already a dark red Rogg looks like a ghost, the whole body around a black gas, one after another snow fox Knight was dismounted, Behind the scenes of the moon, whether it is a horse, are two knives.


	16. 14 Disgusted and arrogant

In the case of Rogge-like crazy tiger, fiercely kill the occasion, numerous figures pouring out of the forest, but it is ambush swordsman heard the sound of fighting, finally hurried over. Swordsman surrounded the battlefield, killing it.

Xuehu Knight, after all, is veteran battlefield, although not dangerous. At this moment in the Jedi, are also a desperate phase. For a time straight to kill the ghosts howl in the forest.

Hart, like the red-eyed beast, seeing Rogge one by one to kill their own men, but their eyes were tightly wrapped around the black knight. Hart in the melee has long been thrown away by lance, switch to Knight Sword, Kate's ax but because it can be split, fairly suitable for the Lin war. At this point Kate has also killed red eye, ax and Hart's sword to fight dozens of mind, was the other side vindictive shock mouth full of blood, but do not know. In the face of irresistible time, Kate is an ax to head to Hart to split, seek a go. Hart is extremely angry, although he called the butcher, the slaughter may be the life of others, at the moment to his life-changing life, it will never do.

Blood splashes, Rogge ax cut off a horse's legs, backhand an ax and then cut off that knight's arm. His shot no rules, is entirely by instinct and physical strength in the battle. Rogge looked out a red blood, a pale face suddenly pierced this heavy red. It was a still very young face, eyes full of fear and despair, the black pupil reflects a monster, that monster covered with blood, is shy smile, gradually close.

Rigorous awakened, that monster familiar, then, that is not me?

Heavy bloody fade, the world restored the original color, although the color is still too much color in this color.

Rogge suddenly found himself covered with blood, a thick layer. There are countless still warm blood is struggling to escape the dry fate. Suddenly he felt the tomahawk in his hand had an equal weight and looked at the young and pale face in front of him. This ax could not be cut any further.

A hearing Xiao Xiao sounded in the ear, stunned expression that face will always be condensed, floating flew up, fell to the distance of the trees. The young knight's body fell slumped, a dagger from the already weak hands off.

Rogge looks back, with the feng shui glance. Temperament of the whole body of blood, carrying do not know where to come from the long-handled sickle, a drop of blood dripping from the tip, faint black gas around the body roll, like the underworld death. Fat suddenly feel a warm heart.

Bursts of roar attracted Rogge's attention, snow fox cavalry has been slaughtered, Hart is still right and left sudden, unstoppable. Immediately Kate and striker Franco are fighting hard, next to the "Dragon and the Beauty," although many swordsman, but not skilled, but where to get started. Roger at this time the whole body hurt and exhausted hit, dozens of body size up and down the wound, I do not know when Tim added, already unable to battles.

But the fat eyes are still, cried loudly: "first cut the horse!" Franco spirit of vibration, stature blunted, like a sword in the hands of boneless, very strange special ass ass greet. Hart Greatsword Wherever you can protect so many places, too little time, Franco stabbed his horse in the hind legs. These few sinister characters this time play, the weapons fed by the weapons are all the same, that although the horse is strong, can not stand, blink of an eye fell to the ground.

Hart fell from immediately, the air giant sword propped on the ground, and immediately stood up. Rogge's cold ears sounded: "Let's go!" Numerous crossbow attacks, and suddenly put Hart into a hedgehog.

Hart should be made all Zhang, a roar, still stand still, the whole body bloody, has been divided is the enemy or their own. His fierce eyes swept slowly, "Dragon and the Beauty," Although the mercenary know he will die, but actually no one dared to move forward.

Roger out of public out, fat face while pumping * move, whispered: "You feel relieved to go." Wave an ax.

Hart's sense of some fuzzy, only feel very light, the forest and people below the rapidly diminishing, the last little consciousness is about to disappear, quietly said: "I can not be reconciled ..."

This time of war, "Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary group dispatched a total of 368 people, including cavalry 150, 200 swordsman, thus killing more than 160 people, seriously injured more than 30 people . One hundred and twelve snow-fox brigade cavalry were all killed.

Can not yet come to rest at the moment, there are snow fox miles fighters two hundred infantry came full speed. Just over a hundred soldiers have been side, many wounded. "Dragon and the Beauty," mercenary hurriedly swept the battlefield, meeting the thieves Fiss and Lance. Fisisfail exhausted, Lance is still full body force. Ate was seriously wounded, a white bone in the middle of the leg was exposed, and half of the flesh and blood were blown out by Hart's vindictiveness. After drinking a few bottles of healing syrup, Ett's leg is no longer bleeding, heavy sleep. Because of the grudge on the magic of a very repulsive effect of healing syrup is limited.

Roger will return the fiery moon to the outside world. Now is not a deep study of where the knife is coming. Mercenaries quickly search the body on the ground, the body has been too late to be transported back, and can only be piled up, ready to set fire to burn. Snow Fox's cavalry body, for well-known reasons, and not much oil and water. Moreover, people in the distant snow fox infantry, but also unwilling to do. Meaning, clean up the point of soft also fills.

The innocent thieves have been sent out to reconnoitre on all sides, and the well-intentioned organ trap seems to be of no avail. It is estimated that those who suffer will be passing by the World of Warcraft nothing more.

Fass greets Roger over. He found a small bag of blood-soaked velvet from the pocket of Hart's body, vaguely observing that it was sky-blue. A few scattered gems in the bag, one of the huge black transparent gems attract the attention. Another small piece of ore, and inconspicuous, but it appears in the gems which appear unexpected. Another small stone statue, hand-fine, carved an angel is tied, lifelike, or even vaguely feel the angelic pain.

Fisi Hey smile, said: "I do not think he knew the goods, this piece of fine gold ore and general good iron ore little difference, do not know how he got black diamond is also a very rare Underworld diamond, It should be a bit of a treat for you, take it in first, and go back and rebuild your ax. "As for the rest of the gems, Fiss would not be welcome in his pocket. This is not Fisk greed, the alchemist, most of the gems are good magic ingredients. This is essentially the difference between gold and beauties first thought when Roger et al. Saw gems.

Hold for a while, "Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary who hurried departure. A pile of flames began to burn the bodies of mercenary soldiers. The thieves arranged some simple traps in place, a little surprise for the snow foxes who saw the flames coming. Rogge led a large circle around a circle, after a few miles around the road began to move beyond the magic forest, lest contact with the snow fox on.

Mercenaries who finally stepped out of the forest are not big enough to adapt to the sun. Rogge blinked a few times forced to be restored. He only felt bitter in his mouth.

On the top of a hillside, a knight appeared, followed by a second and a third. . An instant knuckle of crowds filled the hills. Three flags slowly erected, respectively, painted elegant silver fox, gloomy ice fox and back wing of the wind fox.

The luck of this day does not seem to be on the side of "dragon and beauty."

Under the triumphant banner, three horses were standing in front of each other, and the knights were immediately different in style and grace.

Ice Fox's flag is a large white horse, knight now a Knight Silver body armor, engraved with complex ornamentation. Knight tall, a look of frost marks, about more than 40 years old, resolute face, like an ax chisel engraving. Silver hand gun in the hands of a gun body engraved with some spell, it seems that the magic gun. Ice Fox Knight silent, chill gas blowing.

Wind Fox's apparently is a magician, a blue magician robe, densely covered with symbols of the circle. In the hands of a wizard is the standard magic wand, rod decorated with wind green crystal. Wind Mage Mage age is not too small, looks like the look of forty, the face down Qing Jun, is the grease coated powder, red lips people looked numb.

Silver Fox Knight is also a silver armor, but more elegant than the Ice Fox Knight elegant. Chest like a noble coat of arms, surrounded by three shields crossed swords, it seems a very ancient and noble family, but do not know why to be a mercenary. Silver Fox Knight body back a long purple bow, knight sword hanging in his hands. It is not like seeing someone who can wield this giant sword in his weak look.

Whining horn sounded, led by the three knights, cavalry array slowly pressure, such as a torrent of steel from the hills are venting down. Until Roger and others in front of Xu, had just set. Three knights continue to move forward, in front of Roger tens of meters flew immediately, apparently artisans courageous.

Rogge wry smile, a rough look, the ice and snow fox this sent cavalry at least 1560 people. Just do not know why the "Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary group has such a big face, to dispatch this many people to deal with. To the public under the current situation, even if one to one, but also defeat no doubt, let alone an enemy ten? Now people sleepy lack of horses, but also a large number of wounded, that is, want to escape also decided to escape.

Ice Fox Knight Shen Sheng shouted: "How do you like the Hart? Xuehu Brigade cavalry it?"

Rogge and others looked at each other for a while to understand who the ice fox said. Kate raised Hart's head from his immediate rucksack and threw it to the front of the horse and said: "Did you mean this man?"

"Ah! Nausea!" A flirtatious voice. Eyes closed, the voice down with the oriole out of the valley has a similar result, but from the wind fox this handsome middle-aged red lips, but it is to allow the presence of everyone stirring in the stomach. "Eric! You can not shut up first!" Silver Fox Knight angry shouted, only felt extremely shameful.

"Oh Ha ha ha! Since it is Lord Lawrence opening, I say less sentence, of course, but you later remember to call someone else ah." Silver Fox knight face suddenly pale, and finally rose more and more red. Look at the light, it can be regarded as a red fox.

Ice Fox Knight is also very embarrassing, pretending not to hear the two dialogue, said to Rogge: "You can kill Hart, can be considered a talent, what is on his body? As long as the statue of the hell angel handed it out today You have a way of life! Otherwise, "he said on his face, murmured:" It's the same to kill a clean look! "

Rogge and others shiver while looking at each other, have had meaning, after all, life insurance now matters. Listen to that fox fox, the other with this many people deep inside his country, do not want to have more ends. Several people have never been a big man, not to mention the statue for a do not know what useful life, is it worth it? Fat Age Egyptian asked: "This purgatory angel statue, is not an engraved angel stone carving? We hand over, you really willing to let us go?"

Ice Fox look of impatience: "My darling of ice and snow fourteen Fox one of the fox Fox Oxley Why eat words? Quickly turn things out! And then delay, but I want to try the hands of the snow-capped mountains The taste of kiss ?! "Rogge looked at Fischer hurriedly, and Fiss had begun to grope in his pocket.

While on the edge of the wind Fox Master Erie is still non-stop whisper to Silver Fox Knight Lawrence, or between the two flirtatious, Lawrence made almost become a purple fox Knight. "Dragon and the Mercenaries" mercenaries only today eye-opener, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial vapor pas cher, mercurial, mercenary group after another.

At this point in the distance faintly thundered bored mine, and gradually the earth are slightly quivering. Everyone involuntarily looked to the East.

Moment, everyone just seems like a round of the sun rises in the hills, numerous knights in the light billowing, tall trees like riding a moving forest of death, thunder thunder hoarse deafening.

When a knight a blonde hair, exudes a substantial gold vindictive, straight to the human eye can not look straight, the hands of a five-meter war gun, gun body flow of gold, a mysterious mysterious magic symbol floating in the gun Body around. Knights behind him are also all horse rulong, people like tiger, the momentum skyward. Ice and snow fox cavalry panic, a strict formation has been scattered.

To be able to see the face of people, the wind fighter Mage screamed: "Aofeiluo Keke!" The gold lion with even the sun god should be jealous of the smile, softly said: "Yes, I'm Ofeiluokeke. "

Orphic behind Eriss, even the golden lion's rays can not hide her body beating the black flame.

Then a dozen sacred knight dial horse standing Elias behind. Ice Fox Knight astringent voice said: "Twelve Round Knights!

The last is a hundred knights covered with blood red cloak, wearing a gold knight, it is the golden lion Knights of the Bavarian Duke world-renowned.

Offeiluoke voice is calm and elegant, in the snow and silver fox mercenaries who hear it is like a devil's call: "Thanks to your group so take care of me these children, snow and ice silver Si God Fox all out, how could I Since I came, I did not have to hurry to go back and let me lead you adults to a good tour in the Principality, so as to avoid the accusation of Lord Tianhu that the Duchy of Bavaria had lost its ceremony. "

Ice silver three fox instantaneous change of color, I do not know how to be good. How clever Roger and others, already hid behind the Golden Lion Knights. Three fox did not dare to stop.

Aofeiluo Ke said: "time is late, the three of them go with me."

Three fox look at one, silver fox choke pull out a huge sword, Chen Sheng said: "have the ability to come take us back, to let us fight, it is unforgettable!"

Faint smile floated on the face of Ophioprox, golden grunts continue to gather, the more shining light, and later actually can not look straight. Gold lion war gun in front, floating spell crazy flying up, a golden cone-shaped expansion cover his entire cover in it. Across the horse riding trotters, trot, until the Mercedes-Benz thunder! With the torrent of gold swept behind the knight snow ice fox.

Ice Fox Knight frantically, hedged. Silver and gold flame without reservation hit together! Instant golden flame Sheng, bored mine the same loud noise after the ice fighters flying high, numerous fell behind the golden lion, the hands of snow-kissed inch size fracture. Rogge shook his head and sighed: "Confrontation with the gold lion, the old fox brains freeze broken." Dragon and Mercenary Americans deep thought.

Erisis black flame rising, slowly floating in mid-air. Dozens of black flame ball around the lightning continue to generate around, one by one shot in the snow fox cavalry exploded, there are always a dozen cavalry black flame around, scream fell to the ground. Twelve round table knights escort, all the show ** white holy grudge, a shot is a snow fox cavalry drop. Despite the silver fox team forget the impact of forgetting death, the formation of a rock-like general, not moving at all.

Gold Lion Knights actually only five hundred people, killing three times the enemy Diqieqijia!

Rogge saw cheaper, greeted, with the dragon and beauty mercenary who began to kill the knight small orders. Knight guard around the fat, followed by affluence, ax arrow shot, even a few injured in time brake, it really is majestic, murderous.


	17. 15 A group of rogue

Fighting in full swing.

Aofei Luokeqianjun Cong seemed to be able to spare no effort between the elegant. Gold war gun to the naked eye is difficult to distinguish the speed of waving, a little gun shadow like a golden flame of the team, constantly drifting around the ice Fox fox cavalry. Unfortunately, ice and snow silver Fox cavalry who can not appreciate this beauty.

Behind the golden lion is a hundred golden knights, who, like a golden wave rolling in a silver ice sheet. Golden Wave wherever he went, ice and snow fox formation was easily separated. The rest of the Golden Knight to a small team of ten, three teams as a group. The front of the squad continue to split the enemy, from the chaos of the enemy array and then cut a dozen cavalry to follow up with the two teams encircled, a moment to wipe out the knight of these snow and ice silver fox. Then split again, then annihilate, in order.

In a golden wave, Roger and others seem very gzip, just like a clear spring drifting in a piece of colorful rubbish. Not to mention the dragon and beauty Mercenaries are different costumes, different colors, formation scattered, that fighting alone is quite compelling.

For the moment regardless of the twelve round table Knights close to the terrorist strength of the Paladins and the Golden Lion Knights of outstanding combat effectiveness, that is, the snow and ice Fox Knight can be considered powerful, at this moment in the face of a strong enemy, though not dangerous, tenacious tenacious knight Commendable. If there is no existence of Roger and others, the campaign can also be regarded as quite classic war knight case.

The dragon and beauty are different. Dozens of timid rounds escorted the wounded far away from the battlefield.

Followed by Roger about more than 50 cavalry, as long as the opportunity, surrounded by five or six snow silver fox knight is a meal to kill. Everyone swarmed on the bravery and bravery of everybody, making the front of the gun and the sword in the back, all sorts of weapons are going to cover the face, and greet people with horses. It is a genuine melee. Originally a swordsman origin, until today, a guest of a cavalry, kill from the start, immediately rushed to the other knight, the two tumble to the ground, the dragon and beauty mercenary immediately full of old punches, but it is out A soldier before the market rogue housekeeping skills.

If Rogge command, quite general style, not as their own rogue play ashamed of. In a chaotic battlefield, the fat man always led a team to find a small unit of snow fox cavalry to fight more, but was not hit by brigade enemy soldiers, it can be regarded as brutal, full of military strategy, calm and courageous generation of military genius. This battle became one of Roger's boast of drink after one day, although the scholar disagree, but silent rebuttal.

Rogge Yuezhan Yue Yong, led his unit kept rushed. Fat I do not know where to get a machine crossbow, when encountered Xuehu cavalry carrying crossbow shot, within ten meters, almost one hundred, of course, the shot is a horse. Even if you do not even, the affair flirting with sickle, cut off the horse's legs is the same. Snow Silver Fox Knight after the horse, the own dragon and beauty mercenary boasted, with ten enemy one, indiscriminately.

Wind Fox Master Erie Although the old disrespect point, but the strength, but unfortunately met the Eunuch Erisis. Out of the jealous of this beautiful woman, Eric was caught in the battle of ice and black flame witch a war, waved a few tornadoes have issued, and called two five meters high, formed by a mass of blue hurricanes Storm giant. Erisis issued is all-black flame, but the number of more points, before and after more than twenty black flame along the various tracks fly to the Ereli. In front of the black flame hit Ereli issued a tornado immediately violent explosion, hurricane mixed with flames formed a terrifying shock wave, boom spread to open, wherever he went, the smoke filled.

In front of the smoke slightly dispersed, Ereng was horrified to find a dozen black flame ball in front of him, he was in a hurry, quick turn down from the horse, heavy on the ground to eat a dog nibble, finally escaped a Robbery But hiding too early, hide fifteen. Black flame on the body of the wind Fox magician explode, a micro-mushroom cloud rises, flames cover dozens of meters radius. Fire and waves everywhere, leaving a dead body of coke. Wind fox magician actually still not dead, but unconscious in the past, in a fissured land center, solitary sticking his staff. The top of the staff had lugged a piece of white cloth, but at the moment only the ashes of silk thread.

As the Silver Fox Knight fell, the war soon dropped. As for the inventory of casualties, clean up the battlefield, managing prisoners of war and other trivial own deal. Aofeilluke horse and Elise Sik on the hill top, glanced across the battlefield, waiting for subordinates report. Brigade's ice silver fox cavalry was disarmed, dejected to escort concentrated. A round table Cavalry watched the prisoners, said: "This time the snow and ice silver fox god fox annihilated, cavalry troops by our catch, has become a second-rate mercenary group, no longer be constructed against the threat of the principality. "

Aofeilluoke smiled and shook his head: "Do not forget we just caught a few little fox old fox it, let alone he has eight thousand mercenaries, there is no one soldier, is Can not underestimate. "

At this moment a noise under the hills, but it was Luo Ge's only colorful troops back to work, a long rope behind the Colts, tied more than thirty silver fox cavalry, everyone blushing. Dragons and the mercenaries also a little bit of a little injury, but it is less sword injury, mostly bruise, as the body of a large bloodstained dry, but also a war to come, has nothing to do with the campaign.

Rogge left a tall, swollen, Kate mouth burst, only Franco no scars, triumphantly, all the way to the two pointing, greatly ridiculed.

"Rogge, as a magician did not see you put a magic, always relied on a brute force punch ax can not have seen such a love and human martial arts. Gee, really intend to magic Wu Shuang repair not? If there is no skeletons and festivity, I think you have long been cut into pieces of meat .Now with the machine crossbow, and really shoot the first shoot horse ah .But this eye how green, not in their own horsehead On the collision , look at others magician, that the fire that Ofeiluofu side of the chick, are flying.

Roger is very unconvinced: "Is it not the magic of summoning the moon?"

Franco mercilessly refuted: "is the magic right, but now you have played a bout? Have seen the magician hit their pets? And your skeleton is indeed strange, I have not heard of which skeleton Sickle, not to mention a waved, will take off and kick people .Some of such insidious skeletons can summon you.

Kate see Franco turned around and stared at him, and immediately preemptive: "I know, after falling to the ground, I go up and fierce beat does not meet the knight identity, but you, hiding behind the stab thigh is not necessarily a noble Is it a practice?

Franco a well-deserved color: "I do not stab to the exposed place, is it also not enough to pick up armor? When I brandy drink more than not?" Kate Gordon language plug.

Several people saw the hilltops near the eyes, which stopped each other sarcastic, chest down, a gentleman looks like. For a time, the humble, polite, gentle appearance is very fool a few people. Kate face serious, revealing the sacred breath; Franco handsome elegant, a dark hair loose, revealing an artist's temperament. Even Roger, fat face also seems to be a layer of treasure.

Unfortunately, everyone at the top of the hill strength extraordinary, everyone skills deep, long been a few people talk in the ear without word.

Aofeiluo Ke with a smile, the twelve round table Knight then all the expressions weird. Erisis looked blankly, the whole body of the black flame has risen ten feet high, innumerable pieces of twisted face in the flames of hell when the hidden.

After the waves, there will always be a brief calm. The snow silver fox did not react to this defeat, and neither the Bavarian State issued any statement nor took any further action as it did when there was no such war at all. Politics is always puzzling

Gold Lion and Ice Silver Fox soon spread throughout the mainland countries, known as the lion fox battle. Is the service of gold Lion Knights to defeat three times the enemy of 500, killing only 50 people. Ice silver fox within a day, four god fox or death or prisoners, all covered. Ice and snow silver four brigade were killed in war, 700 people were captured 800, only 300 more than a few soldiers escaped to the Principality of Ron. After the campaign, the reputation of the Golden Lion Knights skyrocketed, there are faint ranks among the ten Knights of the mainland potential, the Ophir-rook is considered to be the most promising generation of young people in the mainland Paladin.

However, there will be a variety of bubbles in the turbulent waves, and there will be dark places where there is light. After the campaign another mercenary group's name gradually into people's vision.

"Dragon and the Beauty" mercenary group officially known to the world, the most important reason is beheaded the snow fox "Butcher" Hart. They are also very active in the battle of lion fox, the specific deeds and credit due to concealed, and unknown. There are rumors of various versions in the street. The speakers are not serious and the listeners do not mind. After all, compared with the protagonists in the battle of lion fox, the dragon and beauty mercenary group only played the roles of green leaves and clown Nothing more

Small green leaves also need sunlight and nutrients. The nutrients of a plant will naturally give priority to the most dazzling flowers, and if the green leaves grow prosperous, they will only be rooted and rooted in the deep soil.

After the war Rogge and others got his wish sealed Selesi Fort. The original seal was only a reputational gain, which would have boosted the status of those who may not inherit territory such as Roger and Ete. And Runs, Franco, Kate does not matter.

There are two small towns and 14 villages within the territory of Sellersburg, with a population of only 5,000 but originally a darkest aristocrat territory. Thirty years ago, the last blood of the aristocrat died here and died. From then on, Alliance laws, here are classified as the Duchy of Bavaria. Before being occupied by snow foxes, the annual tax on the poor land was not enough to cover a few dozen pieces of gold, which was not enough to cover the cost of living a normal aristocrat's children for one year. Therefore, soon the little castle becomes a forgotten corner, gradually abandoned.

But the discovery of that fine iron mine will change it all.

Refined iron ore is still essentially iron ore, but the grade is much higher fills, you can directly refining high-quality steel. Ordinary iron ore can only be the first out of iron, and then into steel, the quality of steel is often not too good, still need to be thoroughly tempered blacksmith can remove impurities, refined steel. Many of these procedures down, although the price of refined iron ore is often ten times more than ordinary iron ore, labeled as high-quality weapons but also cheaper prices.

These aristocrats are scum a little, but by no means prodigal aristocracy, on the contrary each has a natural sensitivity to wealth. It is no wonder that things like to gather together, people in groups. In addition to a few people Franco, are short on pocket money, but because as a nobility, is used to seeing the luxury. Greed and the huge gap between gold in the pocket can only rely on the brain to make up. The so-called care for all learning, more than a decade, the descendants of aristocrats hearsay also learn a lot of ways to make money.

At the moment, several aristocrats and scums are crowding in the low, damp pits and watching the coolies mining their capes.

A few coolies supported the iron brakes, while others worked hard to swish the hammer under the ground, laying heavy weight on the iron brazier, sending a loud cry. A few hammer down, there are some drops of ore rushing, waiting behind the coolies put the ore into the bag, shipped out of the pit. Looking at the shining black luster of the ore piece by piece, Luoge could not help but elated. "Crashed!" A raw ore shed from the coolie bag, rolled to Rogge's feet, a five-year-old supervisor raised his hand high whip, angry shouted: "Mom, dare to give me lazy! I do not pump up today You, let me turn to the Necromancer skeleton!

This can make Roger's taboo, the moon in the strange world also inexplicable anger. Fat shouted, "stop!"

Janitor halted immediately in mid-air, ran quickly and nodded, "What's your command?" Rogge glanced at the coolie shivering on the ground. This coolie looks forty years old, skinny, does not look much better than the bourgeoisie. Face wrinkles aspect, every wrinkle filled with black mineral powder. A dull, cloudy eye filled with fear. Coolies wearing only one can not see the color of the original linen, naked skin can clearly see a few deep whip marks. Roger complains, waved his hand. Enough to thank the back of the ore to the difficult walk outside.

Luoge leaned over to pick up the piece of ore, gently twirling his fingers, as if stroking his lover's white skin, that piece of fat face is so gentle and holy that one watched the supervisor stunned.

Heavy hammer fell on the iron rod, an old coolie brawling hands startled, gravel collapse, a ray of blood flow down the tiger's mouth. Old coolies glanced at the supervisor, teeth clenched the iron drill, hammer down, a huge pain in his face twitching up. Old coolie squinting, waiting for the hammer once again fall, but have not wait. He opened his eyes strangely and saw a white cotton cloth in front of him. Old coolie looked up and saw that Rogge's gentle fat face. "Pad a pad." Fat softly said. Old coolies hesitate for a long time, before shaking hands with a piece of cotton, the blood quickly infected with a few snow plum.

Rogge turned and his face disappeared. On the side of a supervisor who stood beside him, he said: "There is absolutely no need to whip these coolies!" After a meal, Rogge looked up and down at the supervisor. See him whole body cold upside down, "This, this, the lord adults will not be fancied me, how to do? How to do?" Supervisor a bite, "spell, the future is important, as long as the eyes closed. Rogge stared somewhat strangely at the grumpy supervisor, throwing the words of a connoisseur: "You're in the midst of a bone, and you are slightly worse off doing the skeleton for the Necromancer."

Several aristocrats drilled mine, the sun is near the West, unknowingly spent most of the day in the pit. This fine iron ore mine is so important that a few aristocrats must keep a close eye on each process. Darkness, dampness, noise and bad smells can not be compared to the temptation of wealth. In the eyes of a few aristocracies, dark crude gold exudes golden light.

Several aristocratic scum are very strange Roger today's performance, Franco is even more direct and vicious doubts that Roger injured his head in combat. The fat man smiles without a word, and the mind turns over to the old, wise voice: "Be kind to everybody who creates wealth for you." "The old man, at the bottom, still had something useful." .

In the mainland legend, there is a strong man named De Klerk, who is of a mediocre elite. However, with his perseverance, he has spent 80 years in the mountains and finally became a member of the Juggernaut at the age of 95 one. Three years later, Dekkleck said to several disciples before he died: "I have nothing but my sword in this life."

Although patriarchy scum on the paranoid side of wealth and de Klerk realm despite the Ru Yun mud, but the essence is still the same. Since dealing with the fine iron ore, the elegance, art, temperament and taste have been flying all the way to Nine Days Cloud. For a few days, scum and coolie have been scrambled and each link has to be carefully observed. Sunset Western Hills, several people gathered in the small dining room, barbecue, bread plus poor wine is a meal. On the moon, thunder snoring one after another.

This is a paranoid era.


	18. 16 Chaos people

The sun had just sprung up from the tip, and the fat man had already eaten breakfast and walked into the coolies camp, the first time he came to Sellersburg in a few days. After receiving the territory of the snow fox, the fat incidentally received snow fox more than a hundred mine coolies.

More or less, all nations in the continent will be slaves, either plain or dark. The highest slaves include stunning elven women, outstanding warriors, etc. And then there are various skilled craftsmen. Coolie is the most humble of all slaves, often unskilled, and can only engage in the most dangerous, the most tired, the most dirty job. The criteria for grading various slaves are straightforward and straightforward: the level of ability to create value for the master.

In accordance with the status of coolies, coolies are often the dirtiest and tattered region in the region. Coolie is lifelong, his face will be branded coolie mark. Escape is not a good exit for coolies. After mainland routines and escaped coolies were captured, the original owner had the power to redeem them with reasonable money. With the exception of a handful of redeemed coolies, they were often executed in the presence of other coolies by the original owner with extreme brutality. But even so, coolies fleeing on a large scale are still happening from time to time, sporadic fled countless.

In 650 years of the sacred calendar, the coolies broke out the largest riot in the history of the continent. The number of coolies in the riots reached 700,000 and even overthrew the king of a small country. However, the uncontrolled coolies, in addition to killing all the aristocrats, killed all the clergy of the Holy Church in that kingdom. At that time, Pope Paul VII came forward to convene a total of 100,000 12 coalition forces, and another sent 5,000 Templar Knights, the church's youngest Paladin Augustus are under the command of the suppression of these gods to abandon people.

When the sheep encounter armed to the teeth of the lion, the quantity and will have no meaning, let alone meet a group of lions. In July of the same year, Augustus rates the Templar Knights six battles and six Czech wars, each battles do not stay descendants until the end of the month, butcher 700,000 uprising coolies, known as the red July. Augustus has another nickname "blood angel."

Rogge, who had just stepped into the coolies camp, did not finish the data of his coolies from "the General History of the Mainland," and an odor blowing on his face almost drove him to the ground. Fat looked around, glared. The cool camp is full of low, dilapidated shacks, and even makes people suspect that the beasts' fossa will be more decent than this. A variety of colors of sewage flow around the camp, and the smell is emitted from here.

At this time the camp's coolie who have got up, are from a team, waiting for breakfast. In the middle of the camp was a huge wok, which was full of gray-green porridge. A tall, fertile supervisor is dispensing a spoonful of "porridge" to coolie. Rogge frowned and walked up, almost once again by the smell of "porridge" down. Fat man forced to go to the pot edge, take over the spoon from the hands of the supervisor, scoop up a spoon carefully looked at, gray-green soup piled an unknown leaves, can not see it never cut. "Porridge" sticky, a bubble turned up, brought out a cooked meat insects. Fat breakfast crazy crawling in the stomach, and quickly put his eyes away from the porridge on the porridge, but saw a pair of coolies who shimmered eyes staring at this "Hunxing", scroll section can not live up and down scroll.

Roger looks extremely ugly, staring at the rice supervisor asked: "Who is responsible for preparing to eat for these coolies?"

Supervisor immediately feel bad: "back to adults, it is my responsibility."

"Are you from buying food to cooking?" "Yes, adults."

"Mom! I spend ten gold coins a month, is to let you do these pigs do not eat anything? Say! How much do you despise gold?" Rogge flies to kick the supervisor In the ground, still not solution to hate, rushed to continue his body kicked. Several supervisors next to the original onlookers busy up Luoge.

The screened supervisor climbed up and wiped the blood on his face, revealing a fierce look of mercilessly thugs: "Your lord, every month your chief, Nila, gives me only four gold coins. Looking for him to find him first. Moreover, "he looked fiercely around the circle, swept his coolies swept his eyes," these pigs! I am willing to feed them a month with half a gold coin has been very Conscientious!

Rogge shuddered at him, angry. He glanced at the two supervisors still holding his arm. The two men let go and stood aside. Fat man set a God: "It seems a few good relationship between you ah, I hit hands on their own site, actually dare to stop, hey hey, hey hey."

The beaten prison supervisor ignored Roger's threat and said, "Your Excellency, I am the son of Ian, the mayor of Le Mans, and you can call me the ancient tower, all of us in our town. And you know, there's no smoke around Seychelles, few of us, and you're never going to find someone else to work for you. Why do you want to do dirty work for these most humble pigs? Give it to us, so you pay 6 golds a month for these pigs. "

It is obvious that these two supervisors, one by one, are still the leader of the ancient tower. Rogge pauses for a moment, sighed: "That's it, but now the production in the mines is not enough, and you give them the power to eat such things.

The ancient tower laughed and said: "You'll be assured to hand it over to me, and I promise they will work like oestrus boars, and when the snow fox was here, it all depends on me."

Guta's laughter was over, it was replaced by muffled hum, then a square face rose into purple, hands clutching the crotch slowly fall. After the collapse of a huge body, behind the back of a jubilant rogue. Fat man is satisfied with his own effect of tearing Yin legs, body method is quite contented. That life-and-death battle is really good for Rogge. Now deal with such an ancient knowledge of martial arts magic tower, is not ease, hand to capture it?

Several other supervisors see the situation is not good, quite a hesitate meaning, Rogge Lengheng, said: "If you are a few too live too long, may wish to try. Big deal, if you hit me this aristocrat, the whole family exile is possible! "Then an excuse, Roger scolded himself, what other exile is even more desolate than here?

That several supervisors look at one, really surrounded. Fat quietly, a foot embarked on the ankle of the ancient tower, shipped dark stamina, "Cha Cha" sound, it is the bones of the step has been crushed. Kobayashi-like screams in the pit, all supervisors were shocked. Rogge once again picked up the ancient tower, according to his face is still raging in the cauldron, a while smoke risked, just called the ancient tower fainted in the past. Rogge threw the ancient tower in front of all the supervisors, and at the moment his face was dark and foul.

Experienced a few days ago, bloody killings, Roger on this scene has been indifferent. Those few supervisors are looking pale green, could not shake. Rogge refers to one of the most perverted little man, who was scared to sit on the ground. "You, Tomorrow is the head of this, every month or give you ten gold coins, you have to feed me these coolies like cattle as strong! As for the waste," Rogge kicked the ancient tower to the supervisors In front of the cold, said: "Fuck him, do not think the coolies are pigs? Tomorrow you work with the pigs! Give him the word I branded!

A supervisor on the edge cautiously said: "The grown-ups, he is the son of Ian mayor, in doing so, the people in the town may be dissatisfied with adults ah." Roger smiled and could not help but stare at him, that Supervisor sweating profusely, has nodded.

"Do what I say to do! Which one of you are unhappy, then replace him! You are not a good collusion to give me a big disappointment, want a big opening before the Lions slowly counter-offer is it? Mom, and then Rao Laozi unhappy, tomorrow into the coolies Camp! "Rogge dropped a sentence, turned out coolies camp, all the way to hate endlessly," Ian, you old things, the last time have not had time to settle, your son Actually dare to hinder I make money, let's go and see!

Night falls in Sellersburg, a little star in the cold flashing, late autumn, the night of the mountain has been very bleak. Occasionally one or two unknown autumn beetles tweeted, but only to bring deeper bleak night scenery. People in the mountains have long been crouched in the warm blanket, while tumbling freely, while imagining the people who are still on the road, immediately feel the immeasurable warmth of the bed. The men and women in the mountain village started the primitive amusement, simple and vigorous action to test the quality of the bed auxiliary, destroyed the comfort zone of innumerable insects, and let the rats who walked out of the street were not allowed peace.

A shadow shimmering slipped out of Sellersburg. A cold wind in the past, the shadows sharpened more and more harm, depressing voice cursing, he inadvertently become a reference standard, bring out the innumerable hides in the blanket of people's happiness. The shadows of the moral heart did not bring him any good luck, when he hurried to embark on the road to Le Mans, the three cut threshers jumped out. Shadow was surprised, did not expect this backcountry, but there are still such dedication thieves. Shadow to see an enemy three, the odds are not big, are planning to offer money to buy a road, a thief from behind, a record of sullen stunned him. Then trio of black shadow into the sack, carry back to Sellersburg.

Shadow made a strange dream, dreamed of several winter swimming. Naturally, I woke up quickly and froze. He looked down, his body, just as it had just been taken out of the water. Looked up again, in front of a sinister little guy in his hand carrying an empty bucket. He suddenly awakened a lot, at this time only to see the room is also placed a few chairs, sitting above a few young aristocrats. Surrounded by some mercenary, light can be seen from the face is the kind of extremely brutal brutal, at the moment everyone seems to be maliciously staring at yourself. His cold sweat suddenly flowed down, the brain began to hurt again now.

"Our respectable supervisor, you are just too worthy of the salary we paid you, so late, but also hard work ah." Rex yin and yang cynical. Who is so late being pulled from the blanket, temper will not be too good.

"Mr. Supervisor, what's his name?" Mr Toffler! You see, your name is really good, maybe a little aristocratic. "Franco also said," I'm honored Ask you, you go out so late, what matters? Of course, you can also choose to say later, so we will not be more boring tonight.

Toffler looked horrified at the mercenaries are skilled with a variety of instruments of torture, charcoal also lit up. He shouted: "I'm going back to the town home to see, my wife is sick!" No one ignored his shouting, the aristocracy is still commenting on his body, due diligence are doing the final mercenary The inspection work.

The knowledge in this torture is so vast. Whipping fire just take advantage of, on the side of the heart. Dragon and the mercenary group source complex, soldiers ruffian, bandits, villains, rogue has a lot, there are many are old mercenaries. In times of turmoil, mercenaries and bandits often separated by lines, into the city is a mercenary, out of town when the bandits are numerous. It is therefore the dragon and beauty torture no stranger, which torture doctrine, although can not be called master, to deal with the average person, but also more than enough.

A mercenary a Roger to torture someone tonight, enthusiastically register. Aristocratic scum selected carefully, delineated six people tonight battle. These few people really amazing, not hands-on, just some arrangement, it is to make Tough bean drizzle sweat down. "But I tell you the truth! Let me go! What are you going to do?"

Franco came up, handsome face in Toffler's eyes seem so dumbfounded. "You are very cooperative, or else we do so much preparation time?

Toffler urgently: "Wait! Wait! I said, I say it all!"

"You shut up !" The mercenaries in the house burst into tears.

"To say that have to wait for a round of torture is a little man look like, hehe." Rogger peeled a banana, throwing in his mouth.

A bearded mercenary came to know Toffler's belt. The honorable supervisor, Killing, whistled like a pig: "I say! I'm going to Ian, let him lead all the townsfolk to come and rescue the ancient tower, go to the king, please sue!"

Several noble looked at each other. Lance Yin Yin said: "Are you a kid? So just want to drive us away? Let us say, snow fox in Le Mans how many people!

Toffler covered a war: "What, what snow fox?"

"It seems that this night, not so talk about it!" "Yes, yes."

At present, the mercenaries are self-motivated, and everyone wants to show off something. Six mercenaries around Toffler began to get busy. A cold iron wire had just touched his flesh, and the awesome scrutiny of Mr. Sergeant made an earth-shattering scream at once. It was doubtful how such a huge sound came from his skinny body. The mercenary carrying the wire is scared and shivering, wire fell to the ground. Tofflor must see the opportunity, lost no longer, and immediately to Long roar volume, bitch swore whispered what he knew about the snow fox all the information, which naturally includes a part of a big man on the Le Mans part.

Life and death moment, supervisor Mr. Survival instinct and the rapid development of the mind, simply called wise. He first discovered the aristocrats are interested in something, so the list of snow foxes automatically repeat it, and fueling all kinds of scandal about that big man, really sinister and vicious, rape, bad taste, eat and drink prostitutes Gamble pumping, swindling Mengtui steal, all-encompassing, nothing. The clerk at the side of the party remembered dancing and swirling; all the scums and beings shook their heads and felt relaxed and happy.

Finally, Mr. Toffler's complaint comes to an end, and everyone feels rather restless. The clerk holding a thick stack of records came to Tofflor, he did not look, immediately signed his name. Registrar also gave several noble look, a few people see Hey yin laugh, straight Toffler is a talent, when the supervisor is really wronged him. Toffler just out of the woods, Chad so praised, could not help but be overwhelmed by surprise, just think here and now, is heaven on earth.

Roger watched, shook his head, illegal channels: "What to chaos people? Sure enough, people are forced to oppose the people, the people have to counter. Old man, it seems you are poisoned."


	19. 17 Framed

Le Mans early winter season serene, quiet, with a soft warmth. The old town trembling in the cold wind, from time to time fall a few pieces of yellow leaves. The year-long mountain people began to enter the winter break, hunters occasionally into the mountains to catch game, to add some oil and water to his wife and children. Mountain people simple, practical, but in harsh living environment has become very powerful.

Winter warm sunshine gathered in the town square crowd. The old town Ian is passionate speech. A simple augmented magic makes the aging mayor clear the voice of each one can spread to everyone's ears. Ian rare put on the magician robe. The last time he wore this magician robe was thirty years ago, when he was a passionate adventurer.

"Gentlemen, I have been the town mayor of Le Mans for twenty years, and the tranquility of our town has never been shattered for years, and we have worked hard to build a warm house with our own hands and love us. Wife, raising our fight with the flood, the droughts, and the scars are the mark of these struggles and the pride of the have not retreated in front of anything threatening our wives and children, because Our homeland, where we live in guardian generations, because we are children of the proud mountain! "

Applause rang Arnold paused and continued: "But now this tranquility is about to break, and several despicable and fierce aristocrats claim to be the masters of the land, which belongs to us, and whose land belongs to the son of the great mountain, Not only will we have to take away our land, they will rob us of the last piece of bread in our hands, the last apple of our children! These aristocrats,

Ian meal, loudly: "We need to pay five gold tax each year!"

A burst of woman's alarm sounded, followed by a man's cry of anger. "Kill these nobles!" "Return them to the king!" "Do not want to take away our land!" A sharp childish voice sounded: "** These aristocratic grandmothers!" A laughter sounded, The child's mother blushing, tightly pinched naughty son.

Ian and so everyone quiet, continued: "When I first arrived in this town, Bam did not climb the tree assembly." Tall blacksmith wrapped bandages, half lying on a stretcher, embarrassed Hey laughed . "But these nobility, who had just been here, wounded they did not scorn the most beautiful girl in the town! Our wife, daughter, was indescribably shame." Several young girls sobbed .

"Not only that, everybody come and see what they did to my son, Guta!"

Ancient tower was helped by two robust youth out. The townspeople silently watched his ankle full of straps, dilapidated clothes, the face that had already begun to decay, and the most thrilling thing was the mark of coolie branded on his face. "How can these aristocrats turn ordinary people into coolies?" A young girl crouched and cried, and she was a lover of the ancient tower. "Kuta, what have they done to you?"

Ian held high his hands: "Our existence has no guarantee ! Our wives and women are on the edge of defilement ! I, Ian, ten Master, will challenge these aristocrats! You, "Ian's voice turned soft:" My children, you are going to the king to petition, to petition the church, just as the night will end, justice will replace evil! God bless you! "

Atmosphere on the square reached the most **.

A hurry of horseshoes sounded, one hundred and fifty Wolverine "Dragon and the Beauty" knights rushed into the square, surrounded the crowd on the square. Although the mountain people fierce, but the face surrounded by heavily armed knights, can not help but cold, noisy square suddenly quiet down. Dragons and beauty knights to both sides to let go, aristocrats riding high in the tall fish out.

Suddenly hysterical tower shouted: "It is him, is that devil!" The original tall strong man at the moment is like a cat dying rats, fear to the extreme, but desperate want to bite a cat. He stretched out his hand trembling, pointing to the aristocracy. Everyone looked down the direction of his finger, saw a black armor rog down the tomahawk, riding in the right, self-satisfied.

One step forward in the town of a young man, loudly cried: "Kutaka down in the wrong, you demon torture him to be such? Can aristocrats easily turn people into coolies? Home five gold tax! You still do not give us a living? You have to give us a confessed today! "

"Yes! We have to explain!" Roaring.

Rogge looked at Ian in the middle of the square, and the invisible gaze between the two almost shone with sparks.

Rogge smiled, ignored Ian, turned around and looked at the excited youth and calmly asked: "What did you just say, what is your tax?

"Five gold coins! This makes us ..." The youth is excited.

Rogge severely interrupted the youth's complaints: "Toffler!"

Tofflor flashed forth immediately from the town, kneeling on the ground trembling. "Tell me about it, and let me tell you what the tax on Ian town is?"

Toffler shook more detrimental, and only lying on the ground, did not dare look up.

Rogge frivolously, issued a mind magic missile, three missiles hit Toffler's scalp hit the ground, forming a neat equilateral triangle on the ground around his head. Ian saw Rogge so accurate magic control, could not help but be surprised, deep concern. See Toffler so move, my heart is even chill rise.

"Toffler, the next head of a magic missile is not so bad!" Rogge said quietly.

Toffler looked up, his face as ashes, he looked up at Ian, lying on the ground again.

"Say! I tell you what kind of tax you will receive?"

"Yes, yes," Toffler said in a whisper, "This year was a silver coin per household."

A stone aroused Melaleuca waves. A boom, the crowd immediately became a mess. A variety of questions, verbal abuse, accusations, doubts intertwined. Ian was struck by lightning, his face turned white.

"What did you say to mayor Ian?" Roger pressed hard. "Three silver coins! Your Excellency, Your Majesty, I was wrong, I should not covet the silver, I vowed never to dare!" Toffler cried aloud. Ian just felt countless thunderbolt in the brain deep-fried, angry trembling, lips shivering, not even words. Town residents whispered argument, overwhelmed, Ian eyes cast also with some skepticism and contempt. Franco and Pierce glanced each other, heart under Toffler's acting.

Ian flushed rushed up, raised his staff to the ground Toffler beaten to: "You the villain! I, I killed you! I understand, you are collusive!" At this time a young The woman rushed out loud and said to the crowd: "Do not believe these damn aristocrats! They are demons! This Toffler is with them, and he lied to my father!"

Kate jump horses suddenly, shouted, covered his body flashed ** white vindictiveness, the gun opened Ian's staff. Immediately shouted: "Holy vindictiveness, he is a holy knight!" Kate hearts great music, did not expect this remote place, but also some people actually know the goods, mind a moment, vindictive disappear without a trace. Divine knights faithful to the faith, good integrity, cherish the honor more than life, in addition, they are still the God of God's most determined believers. In short, Holy Knight is basically equivalent to the incarnation of justice.

Kate this one exposed, it was cried: "Listen to the Cavaliers adults how to say." The townspeople immediately quiet. Ian and her daughter showed uneasy look on their faces. Although the Holy Knight had always been righteous, it was clear that this person was a gang with Rogge.

Kate's low voice sounded: "Mr. Ian, you said you are innocent. However, Mr. Rogge claimed that you use improper means to amass wealth. And some have accused you of hiding in the house ice silver fox mercenaries. In order to prove your innocence Can I allow you to visit your house? "Ian stared at Roger with a fierce eye and said:" I have a lifetime of integrity and I will let you search through it. If anything can not be found, I am Never give up so stop. "Then turn around and walked to his own house.

Behind the rogues long said: "a good life, I do not know hooked with the snow fox, but who?" Ian whole body flick, the right to do without hearing.

The layers of crowds to the mayor's house surrounded by crowds. Several townspeople were nominated and Kate entered the building search, Ian ironed behind with Kate. To the people walked to Ian's bedroom on the second floor, after the search for the entire small building, nothing. Ian sneer again and again.

"Wait a second!" Ruth, who is in possession of thieves and stunts, came to a wall and groping for a while. "Cry" was heard and a secret door was pushed open. Ian sneered: "There is my magic laboratory, you can find out what? No evidence can be found, but do not blame me you're welcome!" Voice falls, Ian suddenly found the terrible silence, he force Poking aside the two townspeople in front, they glanced around and froze.

Open the door, piles of gold coins, bright gems, green jade, flashing magic armor, scattered throughout the room. Where have the pristine mountain people ever seen such rich sight, all eyes straight. Poor mountain town, is the town people eat or drink for a hundred years, also can not accumulate this many wealth, Ian this money is not available for several. Mountain again think of the tax five gold coins, consciousness suddenly realized.

Ian whole body suddenly became cold, the hands of the law fell on the ground. He knows everything is over.

The mayor's daughter fluttered out and cried with Ian holding on: "Father, tell them, those are not yours! Tell them that someone is framing you!" The old mayor calmed down, affectionately stroked his daughter's hair , Said: "Fei La, my children, these are not my treasure is not important from now on, my father can no longer take care of you. Remember, children, do not take revenge on me, these people are not you can afford to have Be an ordinary person and have a happy life. "The girl cried even more. The elders of the old township read one by one these aristocrats, see all faceless, awe-inspiring, can not help but sighed, "Oh, old, really is the Yangtze River after the waves."

The old town long sigh, in the eyes of the villagers contempt out of the small building, nobility quietly let go of a way. From the gloomy building out of the door at the moment, dazzling sunlight dazzling Ian dazzled. For the first time let him think clothes cold thin, Le Mans come winter this year is really earlier.

The old mayor's figure seems so old and lonely, the town people think of two decades of getting along, but can not help but feel sad. Fei La flutter to the ground, tears of the eyes looking at the father's back, sobbed silent, beautiful back stirring. She turned to help the eyes of the aristocrats, the original scum of the noble scum but looked clear, walked in front of her, ignore it.

Ian walked to an empty place, turned and calmly asked: "Which one is willing to give the old man the honor to die in a decent duel? Or to the old man committed suicide themselves." Several noble relative to each other Look, silently. Although none of the few aristocrats present at the moment reached a level of ten in strength, no matter which of these orthodox magics is almost always a winner, of course, the means are not so glorious. Finally, Roger T ax took a step, said: "It is me come."

Ian squinted at Roger and laughed low. "I was really underestimated you .This tactics although simple and crude, but practical and vicious .Young a small age, calculating means so calendar damage, Ayutthaya deep, unlimited future prospects .Old today, the old man planted in your hands, be considered convinced Just the heavenly cycle, retribution unpleasant, who can not get out of the shackles of space law, after things can not be done too far.

"Space Law?" Rogge read aloud a few times, as if turning aside something in his heart, but can not grasp the feeling, but also some anxious.

Ian Staff over there, began chanting spell. Instantly, the ground around the yellow flash of light, a thin layer of grease covered the ground. Subsequently, a protective shield against physical damage has been formed. Roger Hey smile, it seems it is a magician to treat himself as a soldier. No wonder, how magician will wear the whole body of a.

Fat man carefully observed Ian's third spell, or choose not to move.

There were two dark-black magical formations on the ground, and two tall skeleton warriors wearing half-length armor spun out of the magical array and a huge two-handed sword plowed two small grooves on the ground. The emergence of skull warriors aroused in the town of panic, crowd crowded backwards. Under the field of aristocrats also frowned, clenched arms.

Rogge than a few simple gestures, softly remembered, while a dark cloud drifted away, the feng shui inverted handle scythers appear. Only a few days away from the kung fu, the sickle that appears more Fengrui, dark color, the blade more than a fold, shaped like a curved lightning, flashing edge of the cold light. Rogge quickly swipe his hands, his mouth yelling, an instant blink of an eye surgery in the faint temperament of the body.

Ian surprised, absolutely did not think Rogge is actually a Master, and magic is still so fast. See two skull warriors can temporarily be wrapped around each other for a while, Ian urgently read the next spell, his hand paddled with magic symbols, fingertips driven magical energy in the air left a shining track.

Atsuhiro this on the speed of growth, was accelerated after surgery is even more powerful, around the two skeletons Samurai could not live running, from time to time flutter is a knife to fly from time to time, no matter in and out, a strike away. Scalpel has been turned into a black gas, waved between the soul of the whistling radiate, in the face of two higher than their own skull Samurai, Fengshen did not drop the wind. Rogge take advantage of this gap, to give yourself magic and acceleration.

At this point Ian's spell has been completed, a small yellow-green ball of light emanated from his hands and flew to Rogge. Franco's face changed dramatically and shouted: "Roger escaped! Dismember!" Rogge was taken aback, and Ian was already a Level 10 mage. Pessimistic thinking, fat run away. Yellow green light ball turned a corner, followed by tracking. Roger full run, stature a few smoke, rushed to the town. The town people immediately ghosts howl, ran away. Rogge rushed into the crowd, quickly grabbed a yellow dog, backhand against the ball of light threw, yellow green light ball quietly into the yellow dog body, blink of an eye, yellow dog who was infected with a yellow-green. Yellow dog flying in mid-air barking came to a halt, then heavily fell to the ground, burst into a yellow-green dust. Breeze blowing, erase the poor yellow dog in this world all the traces of existence.

Roger covered with sweat, just like the fish from the water just the same. Just as long as a little slow, it may be decomposed him, even when the resurrection can not do. Here to escape the fat man, there is fame on the romantic side. The scythe issued by the scythe is more and more sharp, until the end just like the night ghost cry. Black gas-filled place, to make the next two tall Skeleton Warriors under the hello, a moment has been cut off four leg bones, skeleton warriors crashing to the ground, only the remaining part of the struggle.

Roger just set his mind, hate staring at Ian, then Ian has put on the magic defense shield. Rogge read the spell rapidly, magical light flare fly, the three red light ball leisurely fly to Ian. Fat mantra non-stop moment, but also three red missiles issued, this time a little faster than the previous one, followed by three. Nine magic missiles planted different trajectories fly to Ian, Ian only stare dumbfounded, why have seen Master so magic. At this point, a flame arrow, such as electricity, flew in and merged into nine magic missiles and hit Ian's shield heavily. Ian the entire shield violently fluctuated, a flash of lightning flash, the shield has been broken.

As the ghostly moon appears behind Ian, turning the sickle, Ian heavily stunned, and then a dark fog, he went back to the wrong world.

"呸!" The same exhausted Luoge ferocious fiercely, just survived the fat man also refused to take any kind of image. "Even I also beat the moon, but you also want to call me summon animals? I rely on! Fuck you ***, the waves after the Yangtze River push the waves, I let you wave before the death of the beach!


	20. 18 trial

Ian long woke up from the coma, the back of the head is still painful. After a while, I gradually saw the surrounding environment. The entire room without a window, cold and humid, the wall directly from the Qingyan rock piled up, without any decoration, scattered pieces of moss, there are continuous drops of water on the ceiling. Houses with torture, large and small, above the blood coagulation has become black, looks quite old, but the screams of the tortured people seem to still ear-filled. There were two torches on the opposite wall, and the shaking flashes his eyes a bit. Everything in the room swayed in the flames of light, it seems very shy. Old hands and feet both hands have been hoop hoops in the iron ring on the wall, into a large shape hanging. He struggled to miss the spell, but was severely interrupted by a whip.

Rogge's boredom walked around indoors, staring gloomily at Ian. The fat man waved his hand to let the mercenaries in the room go out and come to Ian's face. Ian wisely gave up the attempt to cast. Magic cast requires the power of mantra, with a variety of gestures drawn magic symbols, combined with the specific power of the player to fluctuations in the spirit of success. As Ian such hands can not move, only a few low spells can be cast. But how to see Rogge is not like letting him finish the spell.

Hate staring at the fat man Ian, to be honest, the decomposition of the day he was still a lingering fear. Five magic decomposition is not too practical, the main reason is the success rate is not high, the general probability of 50% up and down. However, the probability is low, which is equivalent to using Rogge to live in gambling. If either he or she accelerates beforehand and has more agility than the fighters, it may not be a yellow dog if it is turned into a fly ash.

"Where is it here?" Ian's old voice reveals exhaustion.

"This is Celles' cell, Mr. Ian."

"Why do not you kill me?"

"Because I still have a lot to ask you, Mr. Ian."

"Oh, huh, huh" Ian laughed. "Lord Rogge, do you think I'll meet your needs?"

See Roger's well-established look, Ian's laughter gradually disappeared. "Mr. Ian, as an adventurer, you are too old. As a magician, you are too orthodox. As a mayor, you have sons and daughters, so I think you may be hard to understand and sometimes die is not the most. Hard to accept and the worst you are not afraid of death, but the consequences of death are not necessarily now, you can die, I will not stop you. "Then, Roger opened a small iron window on the wall, ancient tower screams immediately passed over.

"You demon! The hell's guy! You .. you ... you actually did not let go of my son!" Ian crazy struggling, iron ring was rushed to his mouth.

"Mr. Ian, if you really want me to let go of your son, today should not be used to disassemble the , the more time you delay, Mr. Kuta suffered more see, I am not A very cruel man, let's get started.I wonder, what is the true purpose of the snow fox occupying Sellersburg?

The screams of the ancient tower beat loudly in Ian's heart, the old town mayor distorted face, and finally began to answer questions. The idea was contributed by Franco, so that Ian could only hear the tortured voice of the ancient tower, but did not let him see the case of torture. "Imagination is the most torture thing," Franco concludes the program.

"The snow fox is here to discover the ruins of a Necromancer and what they are looking for is said to be an angel statue."

"I know this!" Said Rogge impatiently. "What is the statue?"

"The statue, supposedly hiding a secret about fallen angels, also has a legend related to a big scandal in the church, and I know so much and let them go!

Rogge pondered for a moment. That hell angel statue he had already handed over to Theofilike. Since it is snow silver fox so much you want to get something, there must be good. However, one can not tell the details of one by one, and secondly, even if we figure it out, we can not guarantee it. Everyone innocent, pregnant with their sin, this reason scum or understand. That statue to Ophiroy, called the curse of the East cited. When everything has its own golden lion to deal with. There are no aristocrats in the aristocracy who have not changed their dynastic form and do not want to be strong in the mainland. Although they love money, they are not necessarily rich in the world but rich in armor. So how to see how this statue is a hot potato, early delivery as early as possible.

"What is the law of space you are talking about?" Said Rogge suddenly.

Ian Yi Zheng, then look great change, struggling and said: "I do not know what that space law, I, I do not know!

Angry fat man and old man, the screams of the ancient tower has been echoed indoors.

After a long time, the fat man said: "What the secret is down, so that you can see even more important than the son? Best or honest to say that you really think that can be done in the end? What the statue, and I Not interested in. The reason for you to come because you collude with the snow fox trying to fraudulent .And the Lao Tzu is revengeful, since you can not kill us, we had to die .And another reason is for this Space law. In the same Master's share, the last advise you once, or said good.

Ian mouth convulsions, teeth biting his lips, the blood flow down. His eyes closed, two cloudy tears flowed, that is, dead refused to speak.

Rogge clenched his teeth: "Well, I see how long you can endure? Lent! Are you back?"

Lunsi yin and yang strange voice floated in from the window: "Of course, this little thing, my old shot, not hand to capture? Ha ha ha! Come, chick, let me try the elderly, feel good ah! Then a cry of young women came again.

"Fila !" Ian fiercely opened her eyes, screaming like a beast, "you beasts ! God will punish you! You will go to hell, inside the fire burning forever ! "

Rogge looked as usual and said, "You know, sooner or later, I know the secrets of the laws of space. Perhaps it is a secret to you, but maybe it will become a common sense in the future. Do you still refuse to say? And, although you still want to die, but at least your son and daughter can keep it. "

The sound of a torn cloth came next door, accompanied by the cry of Fira and the laugh of Rance.

Rogge looks at Ian quietly.

The more flames of fire shake the calendar, everything inside the house is even more Qiyu and strange.

Lunsi voice came again: "Rogge, the old guy still refused to say it? Do not say the best, she is actually a very skinny girl, Oh, or a place * female it. If you do not On the cheaper me! "

Farla's crooks almost broke through Rog's eardrums and then gasped like a coward.

The door opened and Franco came in. He frowned and said: "This Reese, there is always no beauty, I do not understand you, in order for the space law, it is necessary to fight so much?

Roger said lightly: "I am determined to win."

Franco shook his head and sighed: "I'll help you no matter what, but you should not get things out of control." He turned and stared at Ian for a moment, whispered : "Old guy, best to say it now, do not let us resort to the last resort."

As time goes by, only pain and passion become the eternal theme.

As Runs burst into ambitions full of roar, all around silence, the screams of the ancient tower do not know when stopped.

The three in the cell stalled for a moment.

Rogge sighed suddenly and suddenly shouted: "The old man! Do you have to look at your children to commit the great sin, after the death of the eternal burning in the hellfire ?!"

Ian, such as being struck by lightning, gray hair off one after another, the old voice was extremely vague: "Lord, forgive your servants have to deal with the devil bar."

He looked up, his eyes cloudy, with no sense of purpose, but he was already blind: "I tell you everything I know about space laws ..."

The next door also quiet down, only Fei La low sobbing echoed.

Lance and Kate came in, the scum was quietly deposited.

Ian old voice echoed in the empty sentence chamber, as if the flame can not stop listening to the pleasure of the **, crazy movement, struggling, it seems to jump from the torch to the center of the room.

"Sacred calendar 200 years, when Pope Paddick received the oracle of God, rushed to the top of the Thebes, to see the meteor fall from the sky, as if there is a shadow in the flames ..."

Falling meteors, the flames sky, the flames of the Office, the peak of the ice has not evaporated for a moment evaporated to be clean. Everything within a radius of a few hundred miles has been turned into a dead end, leaving only a deep black giant pit. Rocks around the ground have been melted, leaving a glassy crystals.

Though separated from meteorites by dozens of miles, the space-energy shockwave led Paddick to stand still. His heart was horrified, with his own Pope, Bright Magic to achieve the strength of sixteen, but also so far apart, only to the energy crisis has been unable to stand up. How big is the energy of this meteor?

Paddy waited until after the energy shock wave, only supported the staff, the difficult climb to the crater in the past. The Pope all the way alone, in the mountains is already more than half a month, although he is very mana, can fly from time to time to fly a while, but to this day has been exhausted.

Blink of an eye from afternoon to dusk, the old pope climbed to the bottom of the crater. Although the Holy Church 500 years ago is not as powerful as today, there are millions of believers and the Pope already possesses its own state of the Pope. Even if the old pope life can not be regarded as extravagant luxury, but it will not be worse than what a small king of the king, such labor, have suffered? The old pope, a robe has been shabby, crown crown on the side, his face full of abrasions. In the end, the fledgling footsteps, a beaten over, was considered the destination.

Bottom of the bottom of a very delicate ornate disk floating in the air, a road if the real golden light band flying around the disc, the central disk is engraved with meaningless words, surrounded by a circle of purple, fine Look at it is painted a very fine pattern, it seems to be a magic array. The bursts of invisible waves emanate from the center of the disk, and the entire space around seems to be slightly distorted. The figure in the flame has only left a few bones at this moment, can not see what kind of creature was originally.

Around the space there has been fluctuations in the waves, more than a dozen hidden in the shining golden angel figure gradually flashed out. Paddick remembered the oracle, gritted his hand toward that disc. After the hand reaches into the space around the disk, it begins to age and wither at the visible speed, holding the disk until the entire arm of the old pope has just left its bones. Old Pope clutched the disk, leaving with the angels.

The parlor temporarily quiet down.

Roger asked: "That disc?"

"Yes, it is the wheel of space where the laws of space are to Paddy's notes, the mysterious words engraved on the center of the space wheel are the laws of space! No one can ever read the laws of space nor do they know why Appear in this world. "

"Those angels?" Kate asked?

"As far as I can tell, at least some of the angels are still receiving and offering blessings in the sacred church."

Only a few aristocrats can understand why the Holy Church has been rising so fast these years and has repeatedly shown miracles. What displeasures the scum is that since the angels are among the holy churches, the supreme god of faith that the church believes naturally exists. Just scum who are doing, from what point of view, are inconsistent with the doctrine of God, would not that scum only hell a way to go? Think of here, a few scum looking pale.

After the battle of life and death, Kate greatly increased strength, actually practiced as a grudge, but also a holy vindictiveness. Samurai strength reaches a certain level, there will be vindictive appearance of the phenomenon, and the color of the grudge depends on the particular attributes of the warrior. This is also where Scums baffled. Kate 's heart is definitely not the slightest touch with the Holy Word. His father, the blue ice cold vindictive neutral attribute, it fills. The son practiced is actually a holy vindictiveness, but this joke was a little bigger, can only say that God also had a nap when. But there are also benefits, scum who have decided to act later, will be pulled Kate. It seems the Holy Knight is bound to stand on the side of justice.

Only Roger has long known that angels exist in the sacred church.

Ian continued: "The old pope Paddick drew two pages of notes on the law of space, and at his funeral, Necromancer Rodriguez rode a huge dragon span Empty, and the presence of the four archangels at that time a war that war four warriors dead wounds, Paddy's Notes on Space Law has also been taken away by half a page. Hey, Rodriguez, true Deserves the title of the most powerful necromancer! "

"After this war, the Holy Church began to completely kill Rodriguez four hundred years, but dispatched the god knights who knew no light angel sits, met Rodriguez just sent to death, so we are powerless, Like three years ago, Rodriguez came to the Temple of Ode three years ago, was completely destroyed by the light of the trial of heaven, that once Virgina and Cardinal Bren was martyred. People know why he did it, no different from suicide. "

Roger heart sneer: "Well, light angel sits useful? This dead old man, actually have these origins, why not see him give him a bone dragon, he ***."

Slowly, a few lines of text emerge from Roach:

"Green deep prison, industry fire often burning.

Beings, such as ants, is for all mortal.

Floating above, Xian Luo God Buddha.

Six outside, all sectors Promise. "

Rogge wants to come, this is probably what Rodriguez snatched the half-page notes. Look at this way, about to say that the world is divided into heavenly world, demon world, human world and the like, is not nonsense? I do not know this old man killed, almost life, do not want to grab this thing to do. It seems that only to go to the Holy Church to snatch the remaining notes, and even grab the wheel of space some research, maybe to understand.

The thought of going to the Holy Church to grab things, Rogge immediately seemed to see the endless holy knight, dense god priest worship is sneer staring at myself. There are still dozens of angels floating in the sky, while Wella as a third-level angel of light, actually only mixed a virgin dangling. (Rogge, of course, already thought of as a great man, of course, thought it might be powerful.) It seems, no, it does not seem, is affirmative, there is a higher order angels in this holy church. Roger only felt scalp tingling.

Fat man distressed for a while, suddenly laughed, my heart just want to: "That dead old man's mission, off my fart. Lao Zi blew his horse in this life, alcohol and beauty, happy Happy, what is not good. Sacred Church or less mess with, after may have to rely on others. Which big traitor to say, since the fight but you, let us work together! Hey, won my heart, won my heart where!"


	21. 19 Extinct

After some cross-examination, seeing no longer will not ask what, a few noble intends to stop here. A new question floated on Rogge's heart and asked: "These secrets should be the core secrets of the Holy Church, how did you know?"

Ian said with a wry smile: "Now, I tell you the truth, I am the twenty-fourth Cardinal of the Holy Church, in order to trace the whereabouts of the statues of the hell angel, twenty-five years ago I voluntarily gave up a bright saint , Became an ordinary magician, lived here , I did not expect more than two decades of hard work, but by the snow fox first succeeded. Originally I have another layout, has been successful in the hope, but met you, God willing God's will. "

Roger hippie smiled and said: "that statue, you do not have to Philocr whatever the outcome is the Church Knights Templar, so in the end the church succeeded Well only you man more than two decades of hard work Well, we originally thought that we were caught a civilian mayor, but did not expect actually a cardinal ah really offended, offended, ha ha ha.

In fact, a few aristocratic scum who know what to do at this moment has not let go of the big trouble. Ian Cardinal, identity, although more than two decades of anonymity, but the church will certainly be recorded. This time everyone has done so blatantly, that is, want to hide from concealment, can not kill all the people in Le Mans, right? Feelings in the hearts of a few people, but Ian and Ian knot so know, have no escape route gone.

Rogge face laughter, depressed heart. Necromancer hundreds of years of life experience though not for the slightest left fat, but fat people learned everything from the benefits of thinking, from bad to think, from the opposite, never think of everywhere, from other people can not think about it, from The most reasonable and the most unreasonable place to think. The advantages and disadvantages of this method are obvious, the benefits of self-observation is comprehensive, thoughtful and considerate. There are a lot of bad things, all of you think of it, and you do not necessarily have the correct conclusion. At the same time, you think too much, but it is easy to forget what you are most concerned about. But lawless fat, but often can come to some whimsical solution.

Everyone knows that annoying at this moment is useless, a sign of mercenary behind a bit, the aristocrats fish out of the torture chamber. Although several people claim to be evil, it is not a good bloodthirsty kill people. This murder thing, can be false hand others, naturally best. Iron gate behind the heavy shut, soon muffled or through the cracks, scored their ears scum.

"Damn, catch a person in this poor place, actually can catch Cardinals! Luck is really back home." Kate looked bad luck.

Franco also sighed: "Now it looks like lawless friends. Cover is not covered, had no choice but to think of other ways. Ian family must exterminate the roots! Even if the above investigation, at least can come first Say nothing to testify. "

Rogge thought for a moment and said, "Do not be alarmed first, and it may not be worth of all, the statue of the angel of purgatory is a snatched back from us. This is a merit, at least, Ophiuchuk still value us, how much this credit should have us, he is not all covetous to go. Not to mention his background, we do not have to fight for this little credit.

Fat guy paused, also said: "With this credit base, we have to have a willing to speak to us in the Holy Church. Lille City just has a cardinal, as if what is called Burke is ? It seems that we should take good care of this person in the future, not afraid of him not greedy, afraid that he did not like .If he really did not like, we also give him to create a point hobby! The Pope's body no longer works, and no Cardinals are willing to suddenly surpass a competitor.

People like to look like monsters staring at the fat, Roger old blush, guilty conscience, come out from his arms a "history of the mainland. Sacred church of all things, "hey hey laughed:" These days just happened to read this book, learn to use Well. "Everyone is down, Raymond would like to satirize a number of Roger, that he should read is a traitor Biography, then think of myself no noble where to go, it fills it.

Lorent thought for a moment and said: "Ian's thief's son and daughter can not let it go so far .Is necessary to destroy, but how to be foolproof, but that is a problem. There is no one knows about the few here in our heart, but it is a bit difficult to deal with.

Kate Lengran said: "This is also easy to said caught the snow fox sprite, this Ian body dress up, look like a living dressed with the ancient tower shipped to the king. Corps escort these people .We take dozens of people, dressed as a thief cut halfway, when a live does not stay. Ian and Kuta to find a deep cliff to throw it, it was when it was being robbed away, Anyway, there is no evidence of death .As for the little girl that Fei La, looks good, we cool two days, finally let a few informed, but also a rain exposed, naturally let them can not get away .We re-reward, not afraid of blocking Can not hold their mouth. "

Everyone is amazing, it appears that Kate usually fall or hidden. Scrutiny has been set at the moment, scum of a lot of peace of mind. Talking has entered the cell where both Fira and Guta were held.

Ancient tall tower body was linked to the wall with a chain, at the moment already in a coma. He was full-bodied, muscular, but he could see some fat. Although some blood on his body, but not many visible scars, people have to admire the dragon and the mercenary mercenary methods of torture.

Fira, like a dog, was tied to a four-foot bench that was half as tall as the usual size and appeared to have been designed for torture. Feila hands were hanging on the ceiling of a chain, the upper body was pulled up high. Feet are half-suspended by the hoop fixed in the stool feet. The waist by a hemp leaning on the stool, the upper and lower body curves to the maximum extent revealed, the typical Rance style. Several mercenaries in the room were cleaning up the site at the moment and taking care of the wounds in the ancient tower, after all, the sturdy ones were able to withstand the severe punishment. Few people fan of gaze from time to time in the eyes of Fei La aim to aim.

Scum who are very satisfied with the professional qualities of several mercenaries, can see that in the absence of all the time, these mercenaries did not just hand-foot to Fei La. Franco told mercenary beggars to awake the ancient tower. A pot of cold water pouring, the ancient tower suddenly woke up. When he looked at the situation inside the house, he called the Cold War and immediately shouted loudly to Rao. It seemed that he had just remembered several mercenary repairs.

A few scum disregard the ancient tower of mercy, around Fei La began to touch her white skin. Rogge reached out to the depths of the Fila between the branches of grass, skillfully gently pinch her most sensitive where, Fira immediately called out. Lost scumbags who laugh **. Fat man for a while, to unlock the robes, took out the words children, rub a few times in Fei La **, a plug in the end, Fei La is a scream.

Lance drank the first soup, at the moment while watching the movie, while brewing the ancient tower. The ancient pagoda of the Wudagrass guy just for mercy at the moment, under the intimidation of Reese looked at her sister live erotic palace. After a long time, actually also ambitious, Reims aiming, hey laughed and said: "you donkey, really *** no human sex ah! I have to be ashamed of! But your thing Children, really with the donkey almost! "Ancient tower nodded, even claimed to be, see faintly.

I do not know since when Fei La is no longer crying, but silently endured, what the people let her do what to do. Rogge had already finished, looking at Fira's eyes, feeling a chill slowly in my heart. This look is so deja vu ah. Suddenly, Kate screams, holy vindictiveness suddenly lit, hobbled back a few steps, life has been bitten, but also vindictive protection, the wound is not big, Fei La full of blood, teeth were shocked Two under. Kate furious, it is necessary under the killer. At this point fat heart "angel", "space law", "reincarnation", "purgatory" and several other words such as lightning flash, did not know where he suddenly came to realize that one pulled Kate, Shen sound Said, "Do not let her die now!"

Rogge waved several wind blade, cut off the ancient tower of the iron chain, coldly shouted: "You are not very energetic you, I now give you a chance to survive, to go to the bitch, to spare you Immortal! "These words sound extremely low, but did not hear to Fela.

Ancient Tower bite the teeth, walked behind Fei La, hesitated for a moment, and finally live the ** and ** heart defeated the last point of conscience, hold her waist, an insert, Deng comfortable time up .

Fei La is waiting to die eyes closed, the tower of the hand touch up, she thought it was aristocratic, to hear the sound is wrong, turned back and turned out to be a natural brother, immediately Qiyuliao cry up. The cold voice of Rogge is like floating in the coldest hell: "This time, I see how you came out of purgatory and how to come back to seek our revenge! You still died of this heart!"

Roger heart like to put a big stone. But easily less than a moment, but also remembered an old voice: "Things can not be done too far, everything can not be done too ..." fat brow wrinkled again.

Bad things that have already been done, aftermath can not be ignored. Within a matter of days, more than a dozen unknown wanderers were hired to escort Ian and Guta east to Lille City under the leadership of Franco. Team Xiao Xing overnight, the third day has come out of more than a hundred miles, about to go out of the mountains, Kate led the fifty followers stopped. Everything went well, and the Vagabonds were outnumbered by Kate. The Franco was attacked suddenly by the back and was annihilated by more than a dozen minutes.

The entire aftermath took a total of dozen days. During this time, Roger and Lance did not idle any more in the field. They spent seven days kung fu to the territory of all the villages are gone again. This piece of land is steep and steep in the mountains, and its climate is very bad. Near the Demon Forest, various kinds of World of Warcraft often haunt it. Coupled with the border, basically belong to three regardless of strip. Fortunately, the Duchy of Bavaria has not come here for more than two decades, so the people in the territory, despite their hardships, have also maintained their position. In a harsh environment, the people here are simple and tough people's livelihood, civilized wisdom has not been liberalized, and they have followed the original tenets of being the supreme power, replying to their teeth and blood and blood. At first, the town people in Le Mans even had a war with the Knights of the Principality idea.

After some visits, Roger's troubles more. Taxes of the citizens are now uncollectible, not the residents refused to pay, but what really is not received, Rogachek declared exempt from this year's taxes. However, this trip is not without any gains, at least with more than 50 healthy mountain people is the harvest. These young people are the hunters in the mountains, agile, knife-skilful, mercenary is a great candidate. In spite of his indifferent tongue, Roger has given a lot of benefits to their families. In fact, the so-called benefits are nothing less than fullness and warmth, but these are truly visible Allow these rustic mountain people to follow heartily Roger.

The production of fine iron ore gradually on the right track, which in turn gave Roger relieved. Only the path out of Sellersburg is really bad, not shipped out of many products. Construction of the road is not a trivial matter, not half a year off to complete the dream, can only pick the top quality ore slowly Sinotrans. The mined ore was piling up in Sellersburg, but fortunately many of the abandoned castles were where no one would steal the iron ore.

An apprentice of dwarf gold has come from Farborg, responsible for the entire iron ore mining work. With the dwarf natural keen on the ore, he only instruct the miner two days to gain a lot of money, in addition to a few extremely rare fine iron core, but also dug out a very fine flame gem. Under the motivation, the dwarf enthusiasm, every day except sleep, almost all soaked in the pit. In his words, this pit is the treasure God has given to dwarves. Feeding the ore every day almost gave the dwarf endless joy.

Renovation of the castle is also a big problem. It is not easy to find artisans in such a barren land, without much cost. Rogge upset in the castle patrol, only to see coolies physique gradually robust, dry and alive, and my heart will be happy.

Coolie who invests in fat eyes is extremely revered and grateful. Wherever Roger went, everyone tried their best and even had some coolie's boots to kiss Rogge. This can be more than any ass to use. Fat heart elated, straight body seems to be in the clouds, illegal channels: "Mom, this is too outrageous. Lean, if a bunch of big beauty rushed up, it is almost the same, ha ha. How would my elderly use this little ass? It seems that they are also from the heart, maybe my elderly really is a bit wise and invincible ah. Do not see these coolies, but also some small eyes, ha ha ha ha. "Later, Roger can not see coolies day, all think What's missing?

Ated, who was rehabilitated in Lille City, his injuries were so slow and he was so helpless that he was fooling around even with a woman. Fisch is busy moving Ares Hammer to Lille City. Lille, capital of the Bavarian state, has a population of one million and is the second largest city in the league. Due to its convenient transportation and abundant surrounding properties, the Bavarian Duchy has a long history and strong military strength, making the city an extremely prosperous city. Looking forget, really rich walking, aristocratic and more like dogs. It is really wonderful for the Ares Hammer, famous for producing fine products. Ophir-roque offers a spectacular four-story building on Fifth Avenue, one of the richest streets in Lille City, with 100,000 gold for Hamire's.

After Kate and Franco returned from all the aftermaths, the messenger of the Bavarian principality arrived on the third day. Surprisingly, the Holy Church also sent a bishop.

The sacred calendar 685 winter, several aristocratic scum finally officially closed. Kate was called a second knight, will be transferred to the public service in Bavaria, according to the messenger to the lion of the heart of the Knights of the Principality, became the lieutenant colonel commander. Roger and others were each named as a third knight, be formally entered the ranks of the aristocracy. Roger was appointed agent of Sellersburg, Franco became the official, and Rance became the treasurer. As for the Dragon and the Mercenary Mercenary Group was incorporated, as the Fifth Knights of Bavaria, the Fifth Brigade, Rogge became the major battalion of the Battalion commander, while several others are the same as the Deputy Chief. Judging from this letter of appointment, the Duchy of the United States actually knows how to be good at these scums, which is a rare event in the officialdom. It seems a lot of strength behind Oferock.

The Third Knighthood of the Duchy of Bavaria is actually a reserve army. The main force is a regular knight brigade, and the other three brigades are all meritorious mercenary groups incorporated in the scale of about one thousand people. Each battle, the task of the Third Knights is often not the end, that cannon fodder, of course, this is not open. This time, the brigade gave Rogge 500 seats. This is a rare honor for the Dragon and Mercenary mercenaries who now have a figure of less than a hundred. To know that every soldier-lord in the quota will give 30 gold coins The installation fee, as well as ten annual gold pay, enough to equip a knight of the. Of course, because Roger and others have Ares Hammam this source of money, the dragon and the mercenaries are equipped with the essence, catching the Principality First Knight, Lion Heart Knights elite brigade.

The bishop who came at first really shocked several noblemen and later learned that it was Burke Cardinal who came to seal everyone. Why, on the grounds, say that a few scumbags have made outstanding contributions to spreading the glory of God. Fewer scum know that glory is purely nonsense, unless the glory of death is transmitted. Seems to be reluctant to offer this statue of merlin angel statue of this meritorious service.

That bishop named Gnaad Hart, forty or fifty this year, looks kind and holy, and is said to be one of the confidants of the Archbishops of Burke. In his early years, Gardner Hart was once a well-known holy knight holding a fake sword, the Doomsday Judgment. (The mainland says less than a few hundred knights claim that they have a real Doomsday Judgment). Later in a hunt for Necromancer Rodriguez's fight to escape, then decided to abandon Wu Congwen, began to spread the glory of the Lord.

Bishop saw Sellersburg ruined scene, do not like the heart, his face did not say anything, but sitting in the main hall of the Lord did not take a ride and Rogge chatting. How kind of shrewd Roger, who already saw that silk is not happy. Fat immediately close to go, while the messenger went out to the toilet machine, offer a delicate gold box. Gartner. Hart to see the value of the box on a lot of money, immediately smiling face. To be open, pour a cool breath on the spot. The box is a tulip made of pure gold, petal thin almost transparent, sealed in it a small amount of fire element to it dyed a beautiful red drop. The top of the tulip is a small group of condensed water elements, slivers water vapor, making the petals always have a few drops of dew in the scroll.

Gartner Hart reappeared after a while, as a bishop, although he loved money, but suffer from the usual day have put on a holy look, not good enough money. This fine, he is a rare sight. Bishops immediately buckle the box, carefully into his arms, these scum in his eyes immediately became God's most devout followers.

After a moment, the messenger came back, his face met, and Franco, who was behind him, had a good time and it seemed that the harvest was good too. At this point, guests enjoy, enjoyable.

After Lord's Hall was well-placed, Gartner Hart began to honor several aristocrats. Kate got a Sacred Angel Medal, a symbol of the Holy Knight, and Roger et al. Got the Cross, a symbol of the most devout believer. Only the original bishop to be awarded the bronze medal, this time directly skip the silver, gold two, into a silver medal. Bishops each award medal, always with a set of all levels, as the case may be. Look at these few young and capable, Back to Lille and then take them to Burke RBI there, with their merits, this is not a trifling matter of the Holy Sepulcion one?

Followed by holy water shower blessing. This holy water is not all things, all the people poured into the head, are refreshing, spirited. Only Rogge is different, each time the holy water shower, are as burning fire in general, only hurt him bared his teeth, tears rolling down, partial and can not be called, can only bite bitter endure. The fat heart of the early holy water inventor and survivor all the sensitive parts of women's greetings over and over. Bishop saw rogues baptized, was actually excited tears rolling, can not help feeling heart. His knowledgeable, delusional power, many years of missionary infatuation have seen innumerable, it touches so devout who can have a few? So feeling in my heart, to Rogge's holy water plus pour more.


	22. 20 exist

Roger has long been no dream, with his super-spiritual power, from the tough will of the Necromancer, is impossible to have another dream.

But at the moment, Roger was suddenly blurred, I do not know where you are, surrounded by gray mist, he tried to wave his hand, the mist is as real as his hands left a layer of slippery ice wet Stucco. The light around the oppression and dim, can only see things within ten meters. Not far from a dead tree stand alone, all the branches are strangely twisted, very strange.

There is no breath of life here.

Rogge does not exclude the breath of death, so pure and heinous death let him feel very uncomfortable. This is where? Roger cried aloud, but could not hear a little voice.

"This is the world of death, the paradise of souls, the ultimate purgatory of all living beings!" A cold, evil, sharp-pointed voice broke through Rogge's mental barrier and sounded in his head. "Who are you ?!" Rogge shouted, but the voice never heard of it again.

Roger wanted to call, but no voice. Want to run, but can not move. Left with only fear, despair and collapse.

A powerful suction to the distant Roger inhaled fly quickly break through the mist, pierced away.

Rogge looked at the weird forest, the gray-black river, the bald hills swiftly passing underfoot, and almost all of his first flight of experience jumped out of his throat. However, he still can not move, all he can do is take spiritual power to guard the whole body, to prevent the angry leak. This strange world will continue to learn the spirit of life.

The sky is also gray. Cloud like lead, wind like a knife. Repressed people want crazy.

Looked through the clouds, is an endless gray. A little bit of light was revealed in this gray, but I do not know where it came from.

A huge bone bird flying in the air, really beat Rogge. Roger's heart gradually softened, but powerless. His face twisted, his eyes are protruding out.

唰 sounded, bone bird from Rogge's body, like fat is a virtual shadow general.

Fat drawn an arc, falling from the sky, went straight to a small mountain away.

There are innumerable bones scattered around the hills, among which there is a skeleton stand proudly, dark scythe occasionally a gleam of flashes of light, it is the breeze.

Rogge rushed straight down, the romantic moon turned, as if watching Roger. Fat brain burst of bang, just feel dizzy, stay awake, but found that the affair with the feng shui as one, but still can not move, only the mighty spiritual power was sucked away like a tide.

A gust of wind from the wind and the moon stand up from scratch, a radius of tens of meters within the bones were swept up, flying around. Fiery moon orbital flame from pale to dark red, a touch of black from top to top, quickly dyed down. A white skull blink of an eye has been darkened, the original streaked scar on the skeleton in the black dye disappeared after no trace.

Fengsuna upturned howling, behind the original has been unable to drooping bone wings such as spring flowers in full bloom, and gradually opened up.

Nama black hands along the moon stained sickle, dyed knives began to creep up like living creatures, such as an old vine is growing along the handle in the crazy. Extensive sickle blade body protruding several sharp metal thorns, the blade itself after some peristalsis, a few more turns, a small lightning constantly in the knife through.

An invisible boundary force field extended from the moon, stretching up to about ten meters. Creatures in this enchantment are constantly challenged by negative emotions. Of course, this enchantment is useless in this necromantic paradise.

A long time, Fengshen looked up, looking to the other side of the mountain. Jogger, who is almost absorbed in his energy, also clearly senses an ancient, evil, cold and arrogant existence over there.

Excitement, fear, look forward to a ** from the confusion of mind impact Rogge's nerve. He did not know how to understand the immediate facts. Before he can only give a variety of orders to the feng shui, but can not feel any sense of feng shui exist. But now Roger can feel the fierce emotional turmoil, but without any clear awareness.

Abrupt suddenly emerge from the top of the hill, such as wind and waves like gliding in the air ten meters, had just fallen, into the fog.

Roger exhausted eyesight, can only see five meters. However, the rapid move of the moon is extremely fast, running away to the mountain over there. Frustration along the way vertical and horizontal low, and occasionally flanked by sudden sudden a dead tree, only Roger scared cold sweat DC.

Roger is not easy to settle down mind, since the eyes can not see clearly, simply began to search with the spirit of the four weeks. Gradually sinking fat consciousness, like not into a quiet lake. Looking in the eyes is still five meters, but outside the horizon, the outline of some objects gradually from the fuzzy to clear, emerge. Rogge heart happy, spirited, and then can only see five meters range. Fat man quickly take the mind, the objects outside the horizon emerge again. Slowly, Rogge gradually became more and more familiar with this unpromising state of mindlessness. As a spiritual force spread like a life, the sensed objects also ranged from near to far.

Suddenly the spirit of Roger touched a group of wicked cold energy, that suddenly merciless, violent and extremely desire for flesh and blood almost let Roger suffocate. At the same time, the romantic moon immediately turned around looking in that direction, station set, turned around, accelerated rushed past.

A zombie emerged from the fog. The body of the zombie has been black, but it is unusually strong, wearing a simple leather armor, holding a short scythe in both hands. Through this period of research on various undead collections, Rogge immediately recognized that this is a zombie warrior. Zombie warriors are often formed by their mighty, strong-willed warriors, retaining part of their former battle consciousness and skills. They are ten times eight times, five times more than six times more often than ordinary zombies. A small part of zombie fighters evolved from ordinary zombies, but not as a previous calendar damage.

Fate rushed to the front of zombie soldiers, scythe held high, knife split. Zombie warrior double short sickle lifted, trying to seal frame. Abrupt scythe suddenly accelerated midair, flashed the racks, knife split. Zombie warrior action is very agile, though unexpected, the body is still instinctive flash after a moment. Although the wind moon scythe it split, but a little regretful that its tough **, only in the chest draw a foot long, inch inch deep wounds, wounds opened the flesh, only to see a dead gray The dried meat, with unusual zombie rot pus wound completely different. Zombie warrior action does not seem to have any impact on the wound, is still very fast.

However, the temptation to deal with the veteran of the zombie, and immediately applied from the hundred test uncomfortable tactics, and began to surround the zombie warrior to the circle, long-handled sickle supernatural powers, and from time to time to break the zombie fighters defense, leaving a long, not deep wounds. The so-called ants bite death, wounds, zombie warrior movements can not help but slow down. Only limited by the natural strength of the skull, the feng shui can only fight with the zombie fought protracted war.

Rogge tried again to explore the zombie spirit with mental power, sensing a thin layer of magical energy over its body. Roger, who is familiar with low-level magic, knows that this is the magic armor effect, and did not expect that this zombie warrior was actually born with this protective magic. This is totally different from the one contained in the collection. Rogge mind aggregation, once again increase the frequency of mental power in the body of zombie fighters to the previous group that cold energy. At this moment is close, this group of energy is as striking as a beacon in the darkness. Roger heart of a move, carefully trying to envelop the energy of the group wrapped in energy, then drink loudly, the full outbreak of spiritual power, fiercely to that group a bunch of energy. Zombie warrior immediately startled, magic armor body energy tide-like fade, and then it constantly jitter, struggling, painful, fearful and even sad raging impact on Roger. At this point the will of the fat has long been firm, such as steel, unmoved, but desperate squeeze that group of energy.

How clever and feng shui moon, where willing to let go of such a chance, under the death sickle sickness dance, criss-cross a dozen black lines woven into a net, quietly drifting body zombie warrior. Zombie fighters stood still all of a sudden, for a moment, only heard the boom, broken into dozens of small, scattered. That group of energy is also blown away, into countless shining Yingmang, floating around in all directions. The romantic moonlight joy, will be floating around the energy Yingmang inhaled all over, and that their energy in the depths of the skull together. The kind of satisfaction and pleasure, just as the drought of desert travelers drink a fountain, moistened the feng shui of the whole body. Rogge also borrow a little tonic to complement one.

Sudden air in the brake.

Love affair and Luo Ge stopped to enjoy, quietly waiting. How many times of life and death have already trained a very sharp intuition of a skull.

Surrounding the environment one by one projection in the spiritual world of Roger, the middle of which a small group of dazzling golden light is the source of energy hidden in the bones of the moon, a circle of black and purple gold, fluttering golden mist Let Roger unusually familiar, it seems that now is the spirit of this group there is energy fog. This period of time, the energy of the moon has grown a lot.

There are dozens of groups of icy cold and pale energy groups one by one, bright and dark, of which seven or eight energy groups and just the zombie warrior energy similar to the distance there is a maximum energy group flash Cool light blue light, the energy intensity is almost equivalent to three zombie warriors. Rogge burst of aversion to cold, glanced over the entire battlefield. As far as possible, zombies of different ranks are struggling to climb out of the soil.

The romantic moon and Roger mind the same at the moment, for the existence of the evil side of the mountain can only be for the time being let go. Only a group of zombies outside this area seems to be unable to deal with, it seems still slip the best policy. Of course, the romantic ideas are not so complicated, but it seems that they understand Roger's idea toward the opposite direction of the largest group of energy groups, rushed out. A few knives on the road solved several lower zombies climbing out of the soil.

Seeing out of siege, a zombie soldier stopped his way. Fragility and Rogge rebukes, Rogge fully attack the zombie warrior's energy core, so that it stays motionless, the feng shui is a knife to go, but this knife electro-optical, easily broke the zombie warrior body magic armor, Although still unable to cut it, but at least cut into more than a foot deep. Zombie warrior energy regiment began to drift, the romantic month has no intention to learn, once again cut down two of the lower road zombies, go away.

Rogge clearly felt the chase of light blue energy group is full of anger and unwilling. But the zombies hard to compete with the skeleton speed, the romantic months really do not like a skeleton, the most powerful zombie (now Roger does not know it is a zombie lord or a thousand years zombie king) want to catch up with the door at all. Since running away from worry, Rogge focused all the energy to the group of light blue energy came a shock, suddenly hit it ablaze, just as precarious candlelight. Roger himself did not feel good, dizzy spent a while before recovery.

Roger proudly laughed, not laugh, but see the feng shui straight toward a cliff, jumped down. Rapid fall makes the fear as anger, drowning off Rogge. . . . . .

"what!"

A scream, Rogge stood up, sweat pillow. He gasped for a while, and for a moment I did not know at the moment whether the dream was true or not.

"What's wrong with you, Lord Rogge?" A pretty maid pushed in the door and came in, her eyes blurred, and her coat half-solution. "Do you have a nightmare? Or do I want to accompany you?" Maid eye brows are all style.

Rogge sitting quietly, thinking back to the situation in the dream, seems to be realized. He looked to the maid, the eyes of the purple black mist flew over, maid immediately muffled, nose two blood flow down, soft down, fainted.

"Ah ha ha ha ha !" Roger sky laughing, the window light flash, reflected his face, just as the devil reincarnation.

A thunderstorm after a thunderbolt.

Shortly after the booklet was sealed, Lille City sent a call for order, and Roger and others set off for the king's office. Anyway, at this time the territory has been some initial preconditions, everything is still on track, out of the iron ore Ares Hammer may have to use a small half, the rest can not sell too much money, in addition to maintaining the castle Maintenance costs, the rest are used to repair the road.

Winter in the mountains is still very cold. A few days ago a snowfall will be the whole mountain into a silver. Afternoon sun shines in a piece of tree hanging, refracted into a colorful halo, like Crystal Palace in general.

Hundreds of dragons and beauty mercenaries leisurely on the road to go army. Seven months ago, they were not defeated, that is, ruffian soldier. But a few honed between the life and death, leaving behind is veteran, murderous blink of an eye. Although the plot is hard to change, how much looks a bit unjustified, but everyone revealed faint meaning.

Buddha by gold, people rely on clothing. The mercenaries were well-equipped, a month in Salisbury dressing, again the equipment repair a new one. Everyone sends a scarlet velvet cloak, horse chest hung half bronze vest. This team mercenary pulled out, how to see how the Royal Knights looks like, where you want to be the only third-rate no-name troops? The last of the queue more than 50 people wearing a simple leather armor, bow back, walking with the mercenary behind. These are exactly the people who rum recalled, and the fat man is ready to train.

Suddenly ill Rogge (in fact, caused by mental exhaustion) has always been confused that night is the dream is true, three days later, the spirit of power but recovered a half, but the fat is mastered Mental impact of the mysterious. Fat man is sitting in a warm carriage at the moment, enjoy the sick treatment. Just the bumpy road always wake up the fat from the slumber.

This day finally arrived in Lille City, mercenaries and Kate separately go to the military report. As ** cavalry brigade, Rogge and others in the Third Knights resident has a small piece of their own camp. Go to the military registration, receive printed letters, pay rates, equipment, making team flags, and so on, a bunch of trivia, busy only a few aristocratic complained.

Only this team flag, it repeatedly toss two times. At first, Rance volunteered to order the flag of the team and came back to look at it. A huge, naked dragon was rode on her with a **** nude. Sure enough, angel faces, devil's body, and wonderful features were completed. Franco looks blue.

After Roger battle, another four days, the flag on the side of an elegant fairy dragon leaning against a stunning bard, really is the natural beauty, beauty unparalleled. Only Franco more familiar, and finally recognize that this is the largest sales Livore nest "Night Elves" the red card girl. This team flag a dozen, only to be impeached immediately by the Aristocratic Procuratorate impeachment, and even Aofeiluo Keke do not want to protect the crowd. With a sigh of relief, Franco, already overwhelmed, took over the flag. All smirked, a pair of the expression so long ago.

Rogge to sick in the grounds, not as a captain of consciousness, hiding in the room every day to practice spiritual power and magic, study on the magic book of the Undead. Most spells in Undead Magic are the spells of various curses and creatures summoning classes. Necromancer or its own magic to simulate a similar soul of the energy core, although the formation of undead creature combat effectiveness in general, but good enough to consume less magic, but also to accept a simple battle instructions. The other way is to collect the souls of the living creatures and attach them to the undead. The undead creatures thus formed are closely related to the soul of the living creatures, have some wisdom, and form very powerful souls Undead creatures. At this point, Rogge finally realized that the energy of the group felt in the dream turned out to be the soul of the undead. Just can not tell is made of magic or from the soul of the living.

The source of the gods that make up the moon is the purest and most powerful soul energy. Feng Yue, this is a foreign body should not exist.

Existence is reasonable. Which ancient Zhe once said.

The rationale for existence is that only reasonable talents exist. Some people argue.

Even if unreasonable, as long as it exists, that is reasonable?

What is reasonable? What is the reason?

Fat dizziness brain up.

"Even unreasonable, Lao Tzu and the romantic moon is here! What nonsense come again, give him a knife and two paragraphs .At the time I let you first does not exist, how do you see a reasonable law ?!"

While the fat man was struggling with abstract thinking in the room, a casual soldier burst into his room. Roger recognized that this is a bodyguard Knight Kate around to see his face nasal swelling, I do not know what is so panic.

"Lord Rogge, the bad event!"

"Slowly!" Rogge drank.

"Kate Lord with us a dozen lion heart knights secretly go to the 'magic abyss' casino gambling money,' Here, the young knight blushed a bit, but his face bruising, the red is not obvious. "I do not know how, more than a dozen of the second Knights also gamble, recognizing that we are Lionheart Knights, came over provocative, was repaired by us .I did not think the grandson called more than a hundred No. people, and now Kate boss blocked in it, he ordered me to break out of your life for help!

Rogge immediately put his hand in the "Necromancer world view" thrown aside, jumped up and exclaimed: "Come !, brothers called copy collection! Take the stick! Do not bring the sword! Yes, and do not wear uniforms ! "

Dragon and beauty mercenary soldiers have been tamed since this month has been bored out of birds, I heard a fight, is self-paced action. Rogge in the small school just to the number of fifteen, men have not pull all of a complete set. So a pedestrian rush to the casino.

Mercenaries, no, now Knights Knights, who came to the casino door, saw two stooped big men sticking in front of the casino, leaving only people out of the crowd. Nobles scum long fight into fine, where also can not see the wrong. Rogge ordered, twenty dragon and beauty Knight rushed up to ten dozen, immediately solved the gate guard, rushed into the hall.

The hall is very spacious, but now it is a mess. Inside a black mass of a man, afraid not one hundred sixty, seventy people. Public clothes are all brown shirt, a look is a knight Undercoat. At this time everyone is around the hall on the edge of a small door scolded, but there is no movement, it is only Kate one hand holding a wooden gun, keep the door. At this point is again a few Han rushed up, Kate side of the body, let the front five into the house, but also stopped the door, a little guns and guns, a few knocked down the remaining three Han. The house is also a lively, quiet moment later. "Pu Tong" several times, five ** Han was thrown out, life-long roots of a purple.

After the influx of Roger and others into the hall, the Han people were in turmoil for a moment, and the one who appeared to be headed out of the crowd said in a long tone: "I am the leader of the Second Knights, Paces! This is our second knight regiment and the first knight's private affairs, think about the good things about it!

At this moment, the knight with Roger whispered: "This is a Patisius eighth knight, and adults should be careful. I am afraid the second Knights will be there for a while to help reinforcements, and we have to make quick decisions!"

Rogge whispered: "The Second Knights have fought in recent years?"

Lion Heart Knight said: "It seems never been on the battlefield."

Roger calm down and shouted: "Lao Tzu is the third Knights ** brigade! Quickly put me the man, we can live in peace!"

Paysi people caretaking laughter, as the main Knights, why they have these no-name troops in the eyes of the past?

Rogge was smiling face turned from white to green, turn from green to black. Awaiting a "fierce fight for me," Franco had flushed into Pais's face as a smoke, and his three-foot stick pointed at his eyes as a poisonous snake. Pacis was so shocked that he did not expect these people to fight. Immediately after the flash back, Franco's stick will be swept from his eyelids. Not waiting for him to react, Franco solemnly under the mind a second note tease the leg, Paisisi a roll on the ground can be considered flashed. But Franco Qi is so easy? Once prevailed, stick shadow Sheng, everywhere off the sons of Parsis pocket, happiness roots. Difficult moment, Pacis rolling on the ground to go, the most agile, Fran Lang unexpectedly unexpectedly picked up no less than him. Therefore, according to the old legend, the mysterious uniqueness of the martial arts in the different continents of the east, of which there is a martial arts hall. This may have been true Pacy.

Dragon and Mercenary mercenary valiant courage, although not move the sword, but all sorts of market fights, the battlefield life-saving tactics one after another. Orthodox knight martial arts is not much use in this melee.

The second knights really well-trained, more than a dozen hawks lined up in a dense unit formation, into the array of dragons and Americans, a few moments down to several people, aspect to and fro. Positive power, a light black transparent ball flew over, gently explode, spread a spiritual vibration, it is Rogge sent three magic fear surgery. The majority of the soul immediately scattered soul soul, beast beast scattered. Two strong-willed will not be affected immediately by the Dragon and the Knights were knocked to the ground.

A few knights of the second knight saw Roger is a mage, that there is cheap to pick up, the team rushed over. Luo Ge grunted, under the watchful eyes, easily brought up a few hundred pounds of big gambling table, called the thump of the past, Deng then put a few of the total pressure in the following, click, broken a few ribs And ultimately

Moments in the casino silence, everyone cold sweat DC.

Fat body transformed body but a brute force, usually wearing a full body weight of 80 kilos is still jumping. Only martial arts is mediocre, fat martial arts is also a lack of interest in practice, met the master, just as cattle encountered cheetah, is set to fight back without the power.

Lance hid behind the column, showing a slim machine crossbow, a branch of three-inch darts rapid injection, but this time on the anesthetic. Knights of a second knights inexplicably fell down.

Kate see the opportunity to take advantage of, but also with the Knights who kill the house out, which under the momentum of the Second Cavalry Regiment has gone.

Roger fluttered behind the black fog, a skull stuck out a glance, see the war situation has been set, but also reduced back.

Cup Kung Fu, Dragon and Mercenaries on the second cavalry regiment never seen before, unheard of overcast play to defeat more enemies, playing the Han fell to the ground, only Paisi still suffering.

Franco hair fluttering, a stick fiercely against the Pacers pockmarked, Pacis is rolling, sometimes to several whining, all did not pay attention to himself is rolling around Franco .


	23. 21 desire

Devil Abyss "a war, the third Knights" dragon and the United States "** battalion of the fame .That day was deliberately confidential summary of people into a variety of versions of the report sent to the table of several people .Readers have different expressions, gnash teeth There are people who can not help but also have endless disgust.

It is a surprising tacit agreement on the part of the parties concerned that the situation is tight-lipped. The Bavarian Duchy has strict military rules and military laws. Soldiers fight privately in January is a separate confinement, whipping twenty. Such a scale of fighting, and is carried out in the casino, spread out, the first few are afraid to get out of their heads. That Pacis this loss is fixed, and only in the future revenge.

After listening to Kate some explanation, Luo Ge and other talents to calm down. Otherwise, everyone broke through such a big disaster, fear is not pay two days to pay, they have to fall for the Kou.

The next few days, people spent in fear, but also not idle. Separately busy buying houses, was actually going to live in Ercheng long stay down. Hundreds of "dragon and beauty" knights and fifty mountain folk were mugged at the barracks by Franco, and the prime objective was said to "survive in the street melee." This is to prepare for the future of the Second Knights street defiance made. It is a good thing not to go out, bad things pass. At this time in the Third Knights barracks, the other brigade, even the first knight brigade regular knights, looking to the "dragon and beauty" knight eyes are different. That vision contains admiration, envy, disdain, envy, and more.

May be afraid of childhood, Rogge has a soft spot for his own little nest. Fat man very much miss the first small building of Falten himself, even if the organs are numerous, even if it is messy, it is also his first home ah. There is a wonderful night, that after the death of the incomparable crazy crazy, ** **, straighten strong legs, a vent of thousands of miles as if exhausted tired, are so profound. Suddenly, Rogge some miss 奇薇, it is an inexplicable emotions. Qi Wei pungent personality, proud figure, beautiful face, martial arts superior, but also young. Even in this current era of hierarchical, people still respect the mighty strong. Although she is only a civilian, she can do more than her own descendants of this declining aristocracy. Rogge knows that if nothing else, he is not likely to get such a woman.

Perhaps this is why the day will remember so profoundly. Roger self-deprecating thought. For myself, or for a man, Qi Wei Wu Yong is actually useless. Want, but her body and face Bale. Although she is beautiful, but far from the stunning beauty of Erisi, there are so many women in civilian life is also a small number ah. Can be added together a few like this, compared with the woman Qiwei not much. As Ares Hammer weapons armor, in fact, is indeed a boutique, but it must not be called the ancient magic. Just a variety of decorations, gimmicks added immediately after the show up.

Right, there is a sense of conquest! Rogge knows that Kiwi is definitely dismissive of him, superior. "But what about it? Not for me to see you enough, touched over and over, dried up in the sky?" Fat fiercely thinking. Should be the contrast between status and actual status, only to make oneself so cool, cool is not dry Qi Wei, but rather to do a was originally a status of their own status can not be a woman.

A capable woman, is every man's right.

"This is conquering!" Rogge somewhat contented. But another voice in my heart said: "This is also called conquest? You just get her body by mean means, you destroy her will? Or you get her heart?" Fat man silent.

"This year, how so much wordy! I just want you, do not your heart!" Fat man angrily thought again.

Having done a famous woman is not the end, but also find ways to let others know that Caixing. This has become a status symbol of status, look, so excellent woman from Grandpa I, Grandpa I own something special. As for where extraordinary, ha ha ha ha, kid you want it! As for how to let others know, here is also a lot of learning. Since people can not say that XXX is my woman. Wandering twists and turns, it is best to let them take the trouble to find out. With what kind of people say, is also learning. Birds of a feather flock together. With a coolie to show off this, must not be an idiot, is scolded sick.

But fat want to go, Kiwi this thing, it sounds too outrageous. Even aristocrats bully, have a minimum grace, singled out to singled out, can not pick the group of Europe, but always be upright and righteous. For seduce women, aristocrats are even more stress, but the heart and won. Again, they are traps and narcotics. Apart from those few scoundrels, they really can not say anything. This makes Roger quite depressed at night.

Although many aristocrats mediocre people, but also lack of waste and prodigal son, but victories and strive to make progress, there is a heart, is the best of all. Having a lot of hardships had a status, which can not quickly make people know the truth. So Gaomenhaozu, a long history, pure and noble ancestry, showing the family pedigree has had several kings, several of the princess. Those who take second place and some have made some public appearances in history are still not enough, and they also need to show their current official positions and fertile land. There are those wealthy businessmen, though not high status, but those jewels, priceless, even the nobility also looked hot. As for the decline of aristocrats, family decline, this aristocratic must never decline. So a few pieces of homemade baby, it became a holiday when the elderly must come up with something to show offspring.

As for the strong, but also many can not be free. Magician status has been very respected, but the magician guild or to engage in a hierarchy. And the color of clothing at all levels distinguish between obvious. Magic does not mean combat effectiveness, which Roger has long known. Since their own rookie mage know, no truth that the division is not clear that this level of identification, with and not actually not bad. However, each year to go to the level of identification Master or such as the crucian carp, an endless stream. Identification fee is not cheap, only one of the income, the magician guild on the rich can be an enemy. Of course, as an outstanding representative of smart people, the service provided by the magician guild is not an ordinary standard. Single said that the magic of high-level magician robe style, are carefully designed by the real master, all styles are. Elegant rustic style, belong to the classic design will not be outdated, and a tailor-tailor-tailored tailor-made tailoring, not a clothing agent in the mainland than the goods. Is every high-level magician (generally refers to more than twelve magician) stand out, all seem elegant, refined and wise.

Roger suddenly cranky eyes suddenly lit, yes, men can not no status, status must be obvious. This "God of War" four words, it should become a status symbol of talent is. After the low-priced things can not be sold, the real patrons are not willing to use the same thing with civilians. As for those rich businessmen, they can not neglect them, as long as your price plus a few, some had only sold to the aristocratic boutique, as long as no taboo, you can also take home. This Fiss, made magic equipment, especially the armor is indeed a generation of master, is the taste of some worse. Say by him alone, a month can create a few things to? Now Ares Hammer adventurer's loot has long been piling up, it's time to become a gold coin. It seems that it is time to hire a few master craftsmen again. This art master must one, is not also looking for a master of etiquette? It seems that it is necessary to discuss with Franco.

Blink of an eye, Rogge marched snow into their own small courtyard. This house is not large, two floors with a small building about 500 square meters of courtyard. Small building has seven rooms, four upstairs, downstairs with the living room, including a total of three. Compared with Rogge's Farnborough building, the small building is limited, but the location is much better. This boulevard is the junction of the rich and the civilian areas, that is to say, how many can touch the edge of the noble community.

Lille city is expensive, far beyond the half-border area of Falten. This industry has spent enough Rogge two thousand gold coins, really fat for a long time. However, value for money, the original owner of a small building is also a declining aristocracy, spent his life in the arts and history, the garden repairs are also very experienced. This little courtyard has been rehabilitated elegant and quiet, see the originality. An old tree in summer can shade most of the yard, the tree hanging in the winter may also be a courtyard. A jagged path of gravel links the courtyard door and the door. Hall took a flower stand, has dried plants of the vine is still winding around the flower stand, quietly waiting for the spring time. The lawn in the winter yard was dry, with two painted carriage wagons in black. Point of entry at night, the faint yellow glow so that people feel particularly warm at night.

Roger in a small courtyard in a circle, very satisfied. Into the room, prosperous burning the fireplace, moved a full 50-year-old rocking chair, lazy simmer on the stove, smoking a "on the essence of dead magic," read it.

The book was written by a great necromancer fifty years ago. As a typical heresy, the necromancer unfortunately died out by the Holy Church, and all his property became, of course, church-owned. The book was sent to Roger by Orfeirok, who was almost scared of fat. The magician calls point undead creatures very normal, but reading this kind of ** is completely different. Beside the shining bright shrine of God's glory, there is also the darkest place - the Inquisition. Except for a few days of the year, the flame on the stake in the Inquisition has never stopped. Therefore, every time Roger read this book, Mo do not choose where the ubiquitous. Now there is no servant cook in a small building, just quiet reading.

The so-called undead magic, plainly, is actually dealing with the soul of magic. From this point of view, it touches quite a lot of magic with light department quite close. Undead all rely on a variety of negative energy support activities, and its intelligence and instinct, it comes from the simulated soul or directly into the living soul. A variety of bizarre undead, is the result of a combination of different bones and various souls. The benefits of a simulated soul are stability. After thousands of years of tempering, the spell of the dead spell has been quite perfect. Master wants to summon a skeleton soldier, it will come out a skeleton soldier. The result of using the soul of the living is very uncertain, often completely failed, more often summon a variety of baffling creatures. For example, the spirit of a wicked warrior cited, it is likely summon a knight or skeleton general. But once formed a better use of undead, necromancers have a chance to learn how to simulate this state of mind. If successful, a new Necromancer will be created.

For example, corpse beasts are low-level undead produced in this way. Food corpse huge body shape, the whole body flowing with highly toxic pus water, slow, mainly by absorbing the dead in the body for a living. But it is far less than the kind of direct access to the soul of the soul of the energy level, can only rely on the body swallowed to slowly absorb. Proboscis animals can spit venomous gastric juice, but also a very good physical and magical defense, is a good choice for defensive career.

Roger can not help but see God. The author of this book actually drew a picture of food corpse animals. Rogge looked at it, but the bursts of black mist drifted out of the book. The earth-shattering roar roared with unspeakable stench and climbed out of a monster in the mist, but it was a three-meter How tall, green in the dead corpse with yellow meat is staring at him.

Roger sucked in a cool breath, in the face of this sudden camelid beast, his ax, armor, all kinds of equipment did not bring, how to play this battle? Life is important, fat no time to think why reading this book suddenly encountered such a thing, but it is firmly remember the corpse animal "slow" four-character reviews. When Rogge turned around, he was ready to flee, and a familiar suction attracted him across the dark mist and hollowed out.

It is also a piece of familiar gray.

Rogues in vain on the claws, threatening intimidation, the romantic months of Rogge blurted into the body. Once again, Roger's spirit is like the water in a broken pot that spits out. "Suck on the suction it, anyway, Master and pet are one on both sides, Rongrui solidarity related." Roger with a wry smile. In the last two years, Roger diligently practiced hardworking and made great strides in his energy and power. Especially since the last dream, spiritual power is not a small improvement, the feng shui suck finished, there is a small half of the spiritual power stayed.

Like a basin of ink from the shower, another touch of black from the beginning of the month of the moon quickly spread. A "Kara" sound, the bones of the feng shui stretch, and more than three inches high. The sickle, whose handle never departed, also constantly wriggles and grows like a living creature. From time to time there is a white carrion like substance from the inside out, then quickly blacken and harden, forming a new layer of sickle. A delightful pass from the romantic moon to Roger's mind. Roger only wry smile, which books have written in the undead creatures also have emotions?

"If this is a dream, let me wake up soon!" Fat man Road.

A black fog from the month of the body emanated around some zombies slowly stood up. At this moment, Roger noticed that there were a dozen or so zombies on the ground next to FengYue, one of them being a zombie warrior, and every wound on his body was deeply visible. A round of death energy issued from the moon, will have these "dead" zombies exploded smashed, carrion flying all around. Pale white Underworld flame lit from the feng shui feet, quickly expanded into a ten-meter-wide ring of fire, the zombie ring was quickly burned out, only a little bit of stars shining something glittering in the air . These materials slowly come together, eventually forming a nail size of a thing. Rogge's spirit gently stretched past, touch the piece of material. Immediately that little things twist up and continue to expand, and finally become a very thin film, drifted over, covered in Fengshen body, slowly dissolved into it.

Fengshen death sickle also stopped growing, this time the sickle, a rough circle, half the length of a full four meters long, the shape of staggering. There is always a dark red electric fire from the tip of the knife went to the handle, shot out, melted in the ground a pit of smoke.

Merry breeze soon, of course, is silent. However, Roger to spiritual power to hear, howling such as yellow warbler out of Valley, and if the breeze Fuqin, extremely pleasant. It is just this spiritual power oscillation is a bit big, like a thunderbolt in general, vibrate in front of Rogge Venus fly.

Faint moon sickle slope refers to the sky, gazing into the distant gray distant looming a black mountain. Roger once again sensed that ancient existence. With the improvement of mental power, fat people feel more clearly that there is unfathomable strength. However, the feng shui has been mad enough to run, behind the bone wing Zhang, like the Royal Wind and line, jumped up, is floating over a dozen feet away.

In the blink of an eye, has come to the place where the last feather and return. Zombies are drilled one after another from the soil. This time there are three zombie fighters. At present, Rogge concentrated all efforts to unite his spiritual power and gave full three spiritual impact at the energy core of these three zombie fighters. Suddenly the three groups of energetic light, like the candlelight in the wind, is already on the verge of extinction. A huge moon sickle with a purple electric fire, draw a perfect arc, directly in front of the two zombie fighters waist cut, the third zombie warrior energy is weak, the power of the core actually to Roger directly destroyed, down The ground does not move.

Black Road, a black sandwiched soul-stirring calendar around the romantic moon, a variety of zombie limbs scattered around.

At a glance, endless zombies are drilling out from the soil, crowded with, rubbing, slowly pressured up, just like a zombie ocean!

However, the feng shui is clinging incomparably, step by step upstream and upstream, each step must have fallen more than a dozen zombies. FengYue's eyes, or staring at the horizon of the black mountain, staring at the ancient existence of the mountain.

Roger fired a full swing of the spirit. As the gusts of the wind, each wave sent spiritual vibration, dozens of energy sparks will drift in the wind, but more candlelight but in the darkness.

Human dedication, mostly for **. FENGYUE so persistent, but for what?


	24. 22 Grandmaster

A loud noise, followed by "alas," a scream, Roger with a rocking chair backwards, heavily planted on the ground. Even if Roggei Rou Rouhou, this head first landing also let him actually faint for a while. He struggled to get up from the ground for a while before driving away the stars and birds flying around his head.

The realm of dreams is still vivid.

I do not know how long it took to fight, Rogge had already exhausted, the flesh and blood in the skull of the beam of light is dim a lot, but the zombies are still killing endless.

Suddenly, a new energy cluster began to form on the black mountain just tens of miles away. In Rogge's mind-sensing world, that group of dark energy deep through the slightest scarlet, thrilling with speed constantly powerful together. As that group of energy eventually formed a huge red-and-white energy regiment, a tremendous mental turmoil such as the anger-like impact on the past in all directions. Slightly diminished zombie soul energy as candlelight in the typhoon, even without the room to struggle, and instantly extinguished. All of a sudden, the original densely packed with thousands of zombies in the plain, actually only feng shiyu and a dozen zombie lords are still standing. As soon as the mental powers of both parties touch, Rogge is struck by lightning. Endless hatred, destruction, killing came from that spiritual shock, at that moment, Roger almost could not restrain his own crazy.

In an instant, that soul energy has been locked in the romantic months, and at an alarming rate swept over here. Rogge complains bitterly, this crazy lunar month can never rush to suicide, but can not see that what is a creature, but the strength of this group of soul energy alone, it is absolutely not the feng shui and Roger Dealt with

Frenzy sickle circling a week, a red arc to the four sides lasing out, will be a few zombie lords around forcing open. Fir moon glared at the energy that ran around in the direction of the silent roar about a small golden spirit of the ball of light with a thin, beautiful flame tail flew in the past. Seeing that it is necessary to hit that huge soul energy, Roger are ready to cheer, that group of energy while tumbling, a dark red lightning issued, the little golden light hit the ball asap.

Firmament and Rogge stunned for a time.

"Run! You idiot bones! Skeletonless skull!" Slower Luoger could not help but roared through the spirit of the moon.

Fling month skyrocketing, but it is directed at that group of energy away.

"My God," said Rogge.

The air of the moon bones gently wings, this time between the bone and bone more than a layer of hard to see the eye, almost completely transparent membrane.

A romantic cohere Qing Qiao a circling, it is out of a direction, Yingying flew away.

Fat but not so good luck, mid-air was thrown out, tumbling down to go.

Ground zombie lords gathered into a pile, head up to the sky, all saliva DC.

Rogge screams, trying desperately to the sky, the result is the head and the floor came a close contact.

Rogg muttered, scolding the damn affair. However, he did not dare to put the theory of the moon out of a clear theory, experienced two different worlds, Roger has long understood that this is by no means just a dream. The first time after having witnessed the fiery battle heroic, fat heart knows he is not a fool's opponent. Not to mention this dead skull ruthless, actually able to throw myself from heaven, this is not anti-it? Is there any other owner in my heart?

Fat sigh sigh, there is no discontent to swallow. Fight after the feng shui place more than it, this offended it, do not go back to yourself after a knife. Master and pet relations office to this, it really makes a depressed.

Gloomy Rogge look out the window near the sky, got up and go to find a few Fisi and Franco to discuss the plan of the God of War gone.

Lantern China Light at the beginning, the sky floating in a piece of snowflakes. Holiday Inn is brightly lit, steaming.

In a quiet single room on the third floor, a few months ago, several aristocrats and Fisi also gathered for the first time. Ett looks a lot of fat, his leg still lingering, beaten by grudge is not a joke, not to mention at that time one-third of his thigh on the flesh was exploded clean.

Do not get together, everyone is very interested. All talked about some romantic, gold beauty, began to seriously study the "Ares of Hammer," the plan to develop.

Rogge first opened his mouth: "Brethren, this new Ares Hammer is about to open soon, so this time we have to make a difference, let those aristocrats think of 'God of War', immediately think of Is the status! It is the symbol of wealth! Is cool! Is scream of those bitch and civilians who envy! But then again, the name is too dwarf shop, mom, who originally wanted to be so broken Name?

"Who else but you ?!" Etter did not leave Rogge to face.

Of course, we have to do something must be good! Must not have any little jerry! We throw into a gold coin, it will recover two gold coins! I The meaning is that Ares Hammer can not even make the best weapons and armor, but definitely make the most delicate and beautiful things!

"Well, for you, the more gold you use, the more beautiful!" Franco vicious irony.

Roger furious, staring at Franco, eager. Franco disapproved, snorted, picked up a fine little silver fork. Fat eyes doubled, and sat down, with a small space Franco battle with holding short, is undoubtedly suicidal.

Fiss mouth filled with lobster meat, vaguely said: "Stop no more trouble, and quickly find me a few helpers to be serious. Can not do anything I alone, say a magic array I Is good at, but this helmet armor bleaching is not beautiful, together with those people's taste, I do not know ah!

Reese also said: "Things do a pretty good point of use is really not the sale of things to see, to create a few beautiful things at least have a half-profit, and always the first to sell Out of the other those who do some of the general, in fact, quality is not worse than these boutique, but earn less money. Since opening, not to buy adventurers loot, our boutique made a total of more than twenty thousand gold coins, but those Ordinary, it earned only 4,000 gold coins. "

Kate said: "The general equipment, although the profitability of the thin, but the victory in the large amount of ah, can not let go of .I think we should open a new store, specialized in such business .If it can squeeze into the army of this piece of fat , But also a source of income, at least we can have Lord Winnington of Farborg buy our stuff exclusively. "

Rogge said: "Well, I think we need to find a group of more artisans, gold is responsible for the guidance and training on the line, making some ordinary armor, so that our best fine iron ore can also be digested. As long as the ore is sold, always feel a loss .This workshop in the city casually find a place to put for the Ares Hammer, we have to find a few real art masters to design patterns, it is best to find a few know the most The upper class manners, they know what will prevail in the aristocracy. "

Ett went on: "Yes, I was in the church when the wounds, where a volunteer girl seems to say that her grandfather is a great master of sculpture. What is the name of what? Is it coming? "

Franco eyes light up, the voice trembled: "Is it fog master? In Lille City? He heard that he had offended a large aristocrat of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, in order to avoid the evil, he vowed not to produce works of art , Then the aristocrat just let him go .And then unknown disappeared .He did not think he actually hid here .I have a piece of his home too! Foggy works of art style like clouds, to the essence of the United States It makes it difficult to seize its inner, so it had a foggy title.

He closed his eyes and aftertaste for a moment, sighed: "That is the art of truly soul-shaking ah!"

When Rogge heard it, he came to the spirits and asked, "What happened to this fog?

Franco looked at Rogge dissatisfied glance: "He is truly able to master the same time, just heard temper eccentric, stubborn temper, but also extremely hostile to aristocrats. To say that this person to the nobility of design items, I see It is a pause. "

"Well, what are you afraid of! Against this old stubborn, our approach is still less it?" Rogge smiled, "he is a block Xuan Iron and Steel, but also his blooming flower! Ian how kind, and finally Not honestly all recruit? "

Leung said: "That little girl does not know is not his pro-granddaughter, if so, hey, it can be easy!"

"Lance, I can tell you, do not hit the little girl's this month, my leg has lost her!" Ete dissatisfied drink.

Runshe Hehe smile, said: "Well, this must give you to keep."

Roughly frowning, Rogge said: "This Lille city is no better than the rest of the world, and we can not do too much now, or maybe Oferoc does not have to care for us, and why he cares so much We still can not figure it out and we are cautious about what we are doing. If we want to do something, we can not turn over these small things. Moreover, this kind of thing can be done in the wrong direction. And more to beware of, what we do in the future are not very convenient to do what ah. Either as Ian did clean and thorough, otherwise simply put it first look. To deal with this old thing, there are many ways. Not necessarily have to fight killing, get some people to life. The top priority, it is necessary to find out the information of this old guy, to see if he has any hobbies? We do a good job .It does not work, planted him a stolen , Let him reasonably unclear, only from us .No way, and then call his granddaughter idea it .In short, let him use it for our job .And let him best to make every effort. "

Several people now count it up. After many tempered, the unscrupulous class settled a lot, the edge fade. Toxicity is thought out of the ruthless spicy, drip leaks. Compared with two years ago, the difference between fine and bold, the opposite has long been beyond reason.

A few maids from the door after, but feel chills, can not help but beat a few chills.

Afternoon lazy sun lazy sprinkle in the streets of Lille City, let this sleep in the cold winter city slowly wake up. Sunshine is the most equal, whether you are aristocratic or civilians Ye Hao, will bath to the sun's grace.

Isabella passed happily through the streets of the slums as if it were a beating note. Low shack, rugged dirt road, a stand of ice-forming sewage, flying smell, and all kinds of weird mom's beating children, neighborhood quarrels and barking barking did not affect the slightest feeling . She was born in this place since childhood, so she loves everything here, love all the people here. God said, "Love the people in this world, so she follows God's teaching wholeheartedly. Volunteers who work in the church for three and a half days a week are her happiest time. Although there is no income, but bathed in the glory of God, can help other suffering people, is the best reward.

Girls like the sun, she will be happy as long as the sunny weather. The 17-year-old Isabella is tall and tall, with a meter and a half full, which looks more mature than her actual age, except that a small, blunt-eyed face occasionally reveals a childish look and leaks The real age of the owner. Isabella is white, white is almost transparent, but lively girls always give this layer of transparent white under the touch of a faint red.

Girls delicate facial features, a pair of big eyes always restless look around, coupled with the always hanging smile, she is always discussing the people around like. The priests in the church were good to her, a young priest or even secretly taught her a little bright spell, and Isabella has been able to reluctantly resort to the first minor wound healing.

The girl has reason to be glad that Mr. Ete, who has been getting along well with him for a month, provided himself with a job today to take care of the room and the courtyard for him and to have a full gold coin a month. Grandpa no longer need to eat black bread every day, and every day we have bacon to eat, save a little, Grandpa can drink a small glass of wine a day. This life, neighbors, however, have to envy dead. If you do this for two years, you may be able to build a wooden cabin. Grandpa is old and rheumatism is very harmful. With a new house, you can win a lot less sin in winter.

Mr. Ete is really a good man. He is not generally tall and sturdy, higher than the whole head, a lot of men are not as high as yourself. Well, although the dress is very casual, but it is very clean, that face is very rough, but it is more handsome. Think of here, some girl's heart rate faster, face also a little bit of burn.

The girls go all the way, all in my mind is Ete's shadow. "Mr. Erte seems not to look like a young man, how can there be so many adventures in this month, he has not repeated the experience of it. The stupid bear near the street, all day wrapped around He would only talk about the horses he was taking care of or the chores of Mr. Djibril's family, but Mr. Ett's injuries on his legs were scary and he spent four months in the church, I've never seen such a terrible wound, and the one I saw right now can see the bones through the wound, but Mr. Erte never called it.

Confused girl kicked down two baskets on the road, frightened a few hens, but also almost hit an aunt.

Girl came to a small courtyard before, if the five or six square meters of large places can also be called courtyard. There is also an ancient tree in such a small courtyard, with its trunk curled up, and its life, as it may be, is as rough as most of the people who grow in the shade. Small courtyard surrounded by a fence. The fences are nothing more than normal wooden strips, but somehow, when viewed, they make people feel extremely calm. The snow swept the courtyard clean, spotless. The noisy messy environment is separated by that fence.

A skinny old man is sitting in the courtyard, look at the split wood. Around the elderly stood a small red clay stove, boiled pot of tea on the stove. Small and exquisite teapot that simple and elegant, a heat is slowly overflowing from the spout. The piece that the old man splits says is firewood, it is better to say it is a tree pier, somewhat decayed, but in this winter, however, is the extremely hard frozen. A rusty ax in the hands of the elderly, slowly rising, homeopathy down, but as a cut into a tofu, gently clever to split a one foot long, three fingers wide wood.

"Grandpa!" Girl, like a cheerful bird, threw himself into the arms of the elderly.

"Grandpa! I found a job! There is an entire gold coin every month! You no longer have to eat black bread every day, and you have the money to buy your medicine!"


	25. 23 Out of the mountains

Isabella jumped in panic and said, "I'm sorry, I smudged you, I did not mean it."

Mr Rogg's smile is warm: "It's alright, give it to you, and for a month or so it would have been much more painful for Ette if you were not there."

Surprise girls look: "You, you know Mr Ete?"

"Yes, not only know, we are the best friends." Fat paused, looked around a few times this courtyard, every detail has not let go. Although the small courtyard simple, but elegantly arranged natural, and even such as Roger this commonwealth, but also feel a quiet body and mind. Rogge softly to the girl: "Can I see your grandfather?"

Some girl hesitated, whispered: "Grandpa ... now is angry."

Rogge: "It does not matter, I just want to meet with the is Ete, and you still have to look at the past, familiar with the environment, or work."

"But what about my grandfather?"

"Ah, I'll explain it to you, rest assured! Ah, yes, what medicine is needed for your grandpa's illness, can Ete said." Drug money even if your bonus is good. "

"But those medicines are so expensive!"

"So, you have to do a good job!" Fat man wolf wail tail rickety.

"I will definitely!" The girl nodded hard, then walked merrily.

Rogge to see the sun has some west, the old man was still bored sitting in the room angry, so haha smile, kicked the door, got into the room.

The angry voice of the old man immediately rang: "Who are you! Come in and knock on the door will not ?! Ah, it turned out to be an aristocratic elder. I little old country yard does not welcome you! I can not afford the shoes! "

Roger hippie smiling face looked in the room. The room is very small, put a bed up and down the auxiliary, a table, two chairs, packed full. Another small door, looks like a kitchen. Fat himself pulled a chair, sitting opposite the old man. Also readily pick up the teapot in front of the elderly, poured himself a cup of tea, the product up.

The old man's face from red to purple, if not to see Rogge is an aristocrat, long ago took something to throw him out.

Fat man squinted, looking at the old man from the beginning to the foot, but also from the foot to see the head, is the satyr to see the stripped lamb, nor so carefully. Suddenly, the room was surprisingly quiet, only to hear the same old guy bellows gasping.

"Master fog fog!" Fat man gently heard the ear of the elderly but like a bomb, shocked him jumped up, the teapot also brought down.

Rogge grunted like an invisible hand in the sky, turning it lightly over the air and back to the table.

The room was quiet for a while.

"What are you afraid of?" Fat man some ironic road.

Old man sat down heavily, as if an old moment how old. Alas, no one has mentioned this name for more than a of the fog magic already are waiting for these aristocrats fog magic home broken, that he is still alive, and will never be Nobles out of a force. If you have nothing else, please go back. The old man was too old, not many days live, and finally, is looking forward to a quiet nothing more.

"Well, this old man was so damn good that he blocked all the roads first." Rogge said indignantly, "I will not let you be satisfied!"

A fat eyes turn, picked up a small teapot observed. A moment, shook his head, "Oh, what is fog like magic, are the name of the Langfang Bale. Just look at this teapot, you know more than 10 years market life, fog Magic eyes, has long been coated with sewage sludge It seems that I was in vain, and I might as well go to the National Art Gallery and find some artistic authority to help.

The old man furious, shouted: "You implacable boy understand what is the taste! Put the teapot to put down! Do not blame the old man I hit you!

This ruthless, Roger is self-believe. Eurocast aristocrats, however, may be more or less, Rogge does not break this point. Fat eyes doubled, looking to the sky, disdain snorted, said: "I just do not know anything, but also know that this character, pay attention to the gods, won the Heavenly Crew .Art everyone, not in the quiet environment nirvana creation, do not Can you find inspiration in places where the sewage is full and the smell is fuming?

Old man shivering, said: "The art of one, seeking is natural, speaking is the charm! Do not go down with each knife, not to follow the natural, in line with Heaven, not a minute, a few cents, just right. Department, its self from the present world everything is not natural, this sewage also has the university asked, children crying can also Kai Ling Qi. How can you know only those who know gold nobility nob ?!

"Oh?" Rogge came in spirits, open-minded: "This has never been heard, but also advice."

Among the anger of the old man, just beg for training in this kid convinced, let him know, the word art, profound, which do not have the world, those who fame reputation art authority, but deceived Roger such layman. This is a preaching, the old man talked straight mouth foam, finger-pointing, until the sky has been black, or do not hesitate to do. Which morning I do not know how to drink a few pots of tea throat.

The sound of the opening of the courtyard came, followed by the sweet voice of Isabella: "Grandpa! I am back." The two men woke up in this room and came to a halt. The old man is unhappy, Rogge is hard to come by.

Fat man got up, spoke again. And snorted, whispered: "You talked about such a long time, I did not know how much .If you really profound, why would you tell me do not understand? Just know yourself, but can not preach, this master Well word, hum, hum ... "The anger of the old man, want to theory, Rogge has gone away.

The next morning, fat appeared in the misty little courtyard, Isabella eyes met red go out. Rogge immediately asked: "What happened? Ette bully you failed?"

Girl tears almost fell down again, gently: "Grandpa said he refused to take any medicine, that is, rather die no aristocrats things. Also fiercely scolded me meal.

Fat is furious, said: "You go to work, this old East ... old ... old gentleman I have to deal with!" The girl went out.

This time to deal with Fog magic, aristocrats who have paid a lot of effort. Franco's highest artistic talent, but first rushed down. The reason is that his taste of art is high, but also high fog fantasy to go. This old man eccentric, but also put him in the eyes? As for Lance, Etter is resolutely opposed, of course, Enthusiast Wrigley is not appropriate to face. Old man saw aristocratic seduce his granddaughter, not chop him to eat? Only Kate and Roger look like a good man, and only Roger can be adaptable, irrational, credible, unconventional.

Want to hooligan means to deal with weird old man, should be the most right way.

As yesterday, Roger kicked into the house. The old man is going to cursed, saw him, energetically, to be preached again. I did not expect Roger to pre-empt: "I had respect for your age, a few years of virtual life, did not expect the same temper as a child! Isabella hard work, make money to buy medicine, what is wrong? How can you make it to the little girl?

"Well, what do you know, I am rather do not touch those nobility's dirty things!"

Rogge grunted: "It is necessary to consult, how aristocratic things are dirty, but also dirty where?"

"These aristocrats, not a good thing, including you! Think of the year ..." The memory of the past, they never shut the gate. An old fool of myself, blink of an eye has passed.

Day after day, Roger punctually arrives this morning and fucks with the fog. Small courtyard no longer the past quiet, the two yelling, and sometimes also fight with each other some. Fog magic has long forgotten to ask why Roger quarrel every day to come, get fat, daily fat leave, are a bit sad. Over and over again at night, just want to disbelieve the kid convinced tomorrow, but also calculated his own years of bad breath. Roger quarrel during the day, not idle at night. Anyway, he was superb, just want to meditate for a moment, is full of energy. It is therefore night and night studying hard, from ancient to modern times, heaven and earth north, the goddess of immortality Buddha, hundreds of schools, all-encompassing, all reading. Hope that the old man to understand as soon as possible, after more than ten years did not hear the world, he is nothing more than fog fate of the bottom of the well.

As for the neighbors, the quarrels between the two have long gone, ignored and heard. Every time Rogge comes, everyone will say hello, always bring some candy to the children, but also aunt to help aunt a lot of busy little aunt. In the meantime, more than once, two freshly baked loaves of bread were delivered to every household, but it was steaming white bread. One after another, street people think Roger's fat face more and more amiable. The old men living here also said that they had never seen a nobility who came to this place in their entire life, nor had seen the nobility who really careed about these poor children. The old Peter, who was always drunk, saw in the day Roger walked into the foggy little courtyard and stood in the street holding a bad wine and said: "This Mr. Rogge is a real good man. Peter has lived for seventy years, and when he was a seafarer, how many countries he had gone away, do not think I was drunk, and I would never mistake my eyes to see people!

Since the people have been set by the direction of the opposite side of Roger foggy days can not be better than. The neighbors began to whisper, and later they were holding Esabella secretly asking her to persuade grandpa. Girl shame and anxious, but there is no solution. Later, neighbors heard the two quarrels during the day, so when Rogge was gone, he would simply revisit the theory of fog and fantasy. Aunt Aunt who own trivial truth, its quite unreasonable, complicated place, but stronger than Roger too much.

Pity that fog master every day and Luoge discrimination during the day and night noisy neighborhood. The look of granddaughter looked over more and more dissatisfied, that bowl of medicine boiled bitter day by day. For the Sun daughter daily to go to work in Aite home, fog magic can only be a few hum to express dissatisfaction, have not dare to make irresponsible remarks.

Argument between the two is also Roger gradually gained the upper hand. First, in the "nobles are not good," this point Roger fought defeat lost defeat. Fat people buy people's mind increasingly harmful, often at night they became the neighbors refute the old fog magic live examples.

The next conclusion is of course "the nobility is good or bad, is much better or worse?" Rogge is not too entangled with him, the topic of a turn to the "aristocrats since there are good and bad, that aristocratic things Not all dirty. "That is done in front of the foundation, the fog disappear quickly defeated. Rogge did not let go, then "no matter what the source, as long as it is to work hard, just come, it is good." This question wins a while, since fog magic can only drink every day honestly.

Fog magic eyes see their position increasingly loose, my heart worry. However, Roger but never let go of the dog, and soon identified the fog fantasy "not for the aristocrats" vows up. Effortlessly, Rogge makes fog magic to recognize their own partial cover. Small mind, in fact, incommensurate with the masters.

On this day, they both sit in the small courtyard to take a picnic of tea and look relaxed and happy. They do not know how much the envy of the hard-working people in the daily camp battalion.

Fog magic hands flying ax, such as the sharp knife cut tofu-like cleaved a root of fine firewood. Rogge is not weak, he was as powerful as cattle, at the moment give yourself a blessing of "the power of brute force," fingers such as falling flowers, tear wood pier such as torn cooked chicken, empty-handed pulled a piece of wood.

The two men are fighting to the most important point, that is, what this god is, swear by God is not defensive.

Rogg fiercely torn wood, eyes exposed fierce light, said: "Do not say there is no God in this world, even if God really exists, then what?" In fact, Roger knew that there is a clear god, those angels Can not come out of space and space. Fat man continued: "The world has all kinds of bad tragedies, is it less yet? Since there is God, why it does not care? If it is beyond its control, then it shows that its limited capacity, even God, is not a panacea At best, you are stronger than you and me, but there is no difference in essence!

Fog does not agree: "God is called God, because he stood at the top of all things in the world, overlooking all beings." God does not see what we can see and what God is saying we may not be able to smell it. , But Creation of God's work Bale.I spent a lifetime only realized a little bit of God's is the mysterious eastern continent called the Tao things. , Is self-supremely effective and worth living to obey. "

Rogge secretly left God on this "Tao," and Rodriguez's description of this "Tao", which he brought to his scarce knowledge, was only described as the foundation of heaven and earth and the source of all things, The origin of God lies above it. So a few words, how can people understand, it seems that this old guy is also unknown in life. With the strength of old things, across numerous obstacles, to the mysterious eastern continent is not impossible, but he was too anxious, early to kill the temple of Ode, the result has led to the light of trial. Remembered Rodriguez, this year I do not know what happened, no longer feel his activities, as if disappeared.

Fat people want to think about it, his mouth is not idle: "Even if God really has the supreme power, it is because of our own limitations, can not see the world beyond God nothing more than just a touch, only Crawling worms, in its world, only the concept of long and wide fills it. To make it understand what is high, fear is more difficult? Right, like ants do not understand your work, let you know this old antiques Outside the world, hey hey, hum!

"I do not understand, do you understand?" The old man angrily.

"I am really sorry, these days, it seems that the laws of the world's operation, I seem to know more than you." Rogard hesitate.

Half a month have not had a good rest over the fog magic finally could not stand, shouted: "Well! Well now is really the world of young people. The old man I lived a lifetime, study the natural way for thirty years, But the point is to cut firewood .If your firewood can cut better than me, the old man without two words, this life is yours .You also do not have to work hard every day and the old man rivalry .If you Lost, there is still a quiet old man! "

Rogge foretold sweating, teething: "I am the supreme god of the name of the oath, let's be certain!" But I thought: "God, you name a big ghost off my fart, firewood than you I have other ways! You old things, flaws and more! Just you old thing, the original half a month has been playing with me silly, fucking, it touches a little doorway. Let's go look!

Since these days, Rogge saw fog magic cut countless firewood. With all means of detection of fat in the past, see the old man no grudge, two no magic, then calm down. But at the moment, I saw the thin arm like a stick-like stick, waving a rusty ax, feeble, but very easy to cut off a few pieces of wood to fat people think the event is not good.

Luo Ge picked up a firewood, thin looks, slowly cold sweat flow down from the top, see that firewood neither upright nor symmetrical, but the whole body of wood texture, there is actually no half-break, totally natural . Roger picked up the rust ax, embracing the wooden pier, but also a gently down, but when the sound heard, then wooden pier with an impression is not. Rogge took a deep breath, skimming hands and spells, and several different flashes flashed upon him. Instead, he gave himself a blessing on Cattle Strength and Cat's Agility plus an acceleration technique. He once again ax, still learning fog magic, slowly falling, the rust ax split into the wood, and sure enough did not get into the light, straight wood pier does not exist in general. Only fat gnashing teeth, the whole body blue tendon emerge, axes cross the wood flying across. If the fog magic ax is completely smoke-free anger, Rogge this move, it is burning firewood.

So easy to get under a firewood, Roger to be picked up to look closer, the touch of a finger, then the fine wood is a bang, into a sky full of sawdust.

Roger tears without tears. More than a dozen days of hard work, the card closed in the last one, but it was fog magic played from scratch.

But fog never imagined, Rogge has a hand, called paranoid.

Rogge never waved an ax, but just holding the wooden pier in the yard trying, blindfolded around, do not hear.

Darkness, Isabella came to call Rogge, fat, but like a stone carving, motionless. Girl helpless, had to put food around Roger. Blink of an eye, has been frozen into a piece of ice lump, that bowl also ice cracked open.

At night, goose snow fell from the sky, sit still Roger became a snowman.

Early in the morning, Isabella exclaimed, come up with a soft cloth, thin Roe snow will be wiped whole body, turned to leave, a drop of crystal tears fell.

The house foggy free tea, the girl came in begging, mist magic slowly: "I also advised not to return to him, he has entered a dead end, say, these aristocrats die one, that is, one." Girl angrily: "Grandpa, you are deliberate from the beginning is not it?

Fog Magic no longer speak.

Wait for the girl to go after the fog hallucinations whispered to myself, that sounds like old for decades: "Grandpa is not God, how can we expect such an end, alas, grandpa this hot temper, afraid to hurt you "

Once again at night, Franco, Rance, Kate, Ette, Feith all came to the small courtyard, saw absolutely not say Roger, can do nothing, did not dare to act improperly. The crowd did not say a ruthless thing, just staring at the fantasy vision, more than a kind of resentment. The old man was not afraid, but Isabella came back to see the aristocrats aimed at her gaze, the old man began frightened.

The sky was dark, thundering horseshoe sounded in the alley, golden vindictive sprinkle light in the yard, and Aofeiluo Ke walked into this little courtyard almost no one stands.

Fantasia greatly surprised, never thought of a face ordinary lower aristocrats, actually alerted the arrival of the only child of the Duchy of the Principality. But things have so far, everything can only be resigned.

Orfeirok frowned, quietly sitting opposite Rogge.

This sit is a night.

Early in the morning, Orpilog stood up and ordered Roger to take a small shed, leaving two golden lion knights guarding Rogge's safety, leaving the aristocrats with their classmates.

Sunrise and sunset, Roger like a statue, can not eat.

Isabella daily still working in the Aet house, but see Aite face thin, beard grow, daily only drink. Girl secretly weeping, go home no longer talk with the fog magic.

Sometimes the aristocrats that have seen that day will also come over, all the people just silent drink and drink wine, look to the girl's eyes, but let Isabella scared. That night aristocrats quarrel in the study of Etat, the girls faintly think things have been related, is about to eavesdrop, but hit Etch open the door. Ett startled, just waved the girl back home.

Another dull night. Thick lead clouds have already covered the moonlight in the sky. Isabella saw it again to snow, carrying a quilt out, want to cover to Roger. Just opened the door, a burst of plastic wind almost frozen her stiff. She is easy to bite out of the house, suddenly a large lips, the hands of the quilts fell to the ground, but it was scared to stay.

Dark fog filled the small courtyard, a skeleton walked out of the fog quietly. This dark skull color, if not around the body from time to time when the movement of the purple electric light to illuminate its shadow, the girl is impossible to see it.

Two Golden Lion Knight hospital feel different, is about to turn around, that skull whole body flash of electricity, the hands of two dark lightning hit the knight's back. Two knights muffled, fainted.

Fuchsia fireworks shine under the small courtyard in the forest, like a human demon, that skeleton is from the hell demon God!

Isabella fear the most, but did not move the slightest. She only felt a flower in front, two gold lion knight has fallen. The next moment, a huge sickle appears, quietly resting on her white, pink neck, the blade, almost her most high. Irritability, a girl appeared on the neck a thin red line, a drop of blood slowly drip down.

The girl was already scared of numbness.

That skull looked down on the quilts on the ground, the sickle disappeared quietly, the next moment, appeared in the hands of skeletons.

Stroke reach a move, Rogge embracing wooden pier floating in the air.

Skeleton behind the wings of the whole body Zhang Zhang, the whole body light Sunburn, one hand will be a huge sickle upright!

The instant purple, illuminated the entire courtyard. That sickle knife did not move the slightest bit, a knife shadow is 唰 fall, the air wooden pier divided into two halves, rolling to the ground.

That break the twists and turns, no trace of broken wood.

Dark fog gush, skull step, hidden in the fog. Before leaving, the skull looked at the girls, girls feel like they understand the eyes of the meaning.

"Tonight, do not say it."

In the early morning, Roger moved.

Suddenly he shot down the body of the dust, gently picked up the ground into two pieces of wooden pier, together.

Rogge patted the door, please fog fantasy out, softly asked him to cut another firewood.

A look of hazy magic fantasy took a wooden pier, hand ax fall, a fine wood fell to the ground.

In Rogge's spiritual world, a touch of glaucoma flashed over the fog hallucinations, covering the wooden pier, the ax and himself.

Rogge faint smile, softly said: "The existence of those are phantom; that eternity, will eventually destroy the world of things, colors, are blinded people Bale .One day, heaven and earth, mountains and rivers There is only my heart! "

Rogge reached out, a piece of wooden pier gently floating half-empty; bent, a wooden pier, such as spring flowers in full bloom, each of the smallest wood wire are separated, dancing in the air; Wood wire, both empty disappeared clean.

"Thank you, Master!" Rogge turned around, the foggy magic of a daze wood to the ground.

when. . . . . when. . . . . The leisurely bells of the distance sounded, the new year is coming, and on the other day, it is the sacred calendar of 686 years.

All that exists is an illusion; the eternity will eventually be destroyed; and all things in the world, colorful, are all blinded people's hearts.


	26. 24 miracle

A loud, deafening salute sounded and the entire city of Lille trembled slightly.

Countless fireworks blooming in the night sky, just as the gods opened the door of heaven, the endless bustling spilled earth.

Candlelight, if the stars make the sky where all the dust, candlelight, is a plain and joyful face. Millions of people in Lille City are out of their homes at the moment, thanks to the blessings of God over the past year and pray for a new year of family peace.

In the "terrible night" on the air terrace, packed with the aristocratic wealthy view, ladies and ladies. Moose jaundice brocade, Baozhu pearl, add radiance to each other, it is an earthly wealth map.

The crowd of people, and ultimately, Roger and other noblemen.

The crowd is different, now is the red man sitting in front of Ophyloc, but also the hammer of God of War this money, though, "Night of the Elves," the most famous sky garden "Babylon" in a seat worth 100 A gold coin, a few people still have this strength to sit here. The aristocrats in a position of status at this time were at ease with Lehden von Wilhelm, the "Lionheart" Grand Duchy, and this "Babylonian" became the best representation of the minorities and wealthy merchants Where you are.

One after another flames of flowers blooming in the night sky, it seems endless. Between the more magical flame condensed seven-color tulips straight into the sky, leaving a dazzling flame tail on the black curtain, a long time to go. Change in the sky reflected in Rogge's face flickering, and only those eyes are still clear, such as a deep pool, all the fun, are there into the non-existent, did not score in that pair of eyes did not score. Roger smiled and said, but nobody heard:

"These colorful colors are blinded people's hearts."

On the other side of the city of Lille, the tallest tower on the Grand Duchy, the fireworks of the sky covered the glittering golden light. Aofei Luoke vindictive outbreak, covered with a real gold rose up and down the flame. The ground is a huge magic array, Erises stunning figure is Zhuo legislation in the center of the circle, the black flame does not rise, but have been sucked into the magic array.

Aofeiluooke double eyebrows locked, is out of the best. Whenever the golden flame rises to a certain height, the space will draw a peculiar shadow and absorb it cleanly. Occasionally there is a spill of fire to escape this building to go, but always out of the magic flame out of the black flame to block back, had to honestly return to the rising golden flames.

Rogge is also looking forward to.

When `` `` `` `` `` `` `Grand Duke's giant bells far cry even beat the sky salute.

In the cheers of millions of mortals, the sacred calendar 686 years, finally arrived.

Suddenly the earth shakes up, the huge, bright chant sounded between heaven and earth, a huge wave, just like a choir sung by hundreds of saints.

All the mortal creatures are standing still, and all the voices no longer exist. At this very moment, there is only the sacred song that has washed away everything in heaven and earth.

All eyes are staring, all the souls are waiting, waiting for that sudden arrival ...

miracle!

Over the Grand Duchy, clouds accumulate like crazy, rolling, creeping, thicker and thicker, the more down the lower. That invisible coercion, coming from the sky.

Beings have kneeling down.

Roger clear eyes turned cloudy, with the knees on the ground.

At this moment, if only one of the large city of Ok Fei Luoke stood towering mountains.

Elysses gently took the Orphilok, spring-like jade fingers at the moment is as heavy as a mountain. Offeiluoke slumped knees, a little tear drops of dust among the dust.

The cloud stopped rolling, and gradually brightened, and later, that white light reflected the entire city of Lille as bright as day.

Above the clouds, a hundred meters high giant door gradually clear.

"Boom" sound, such as thousands of thunderbolt at the same time explode, the door of heaven finally opened.

Light, a huge figure out of the door of heaven, the back of the three pairs of huge light emitting radiating golden light can not look straight.

Angel wings hand-held bottle, dominanceless. It will dump the giant bottle, flue gas rising, a holy water straight into the Grand Duke. Subsequently, a white water line appeared, quickly spread throughout the city of Lille.

The mortal beings only feel that holy water runs through the soul without hindrance and is ecstatic.

Water line to Rogge Department, but divided into two, to one side behind him, continue to Pentium away.

Roger kneels down, his mouth has a smile: "That day the gods, since you have been so, from this moment, I will be a back to the Necromancer, but how?" Quotations, numerous "prophecy" The spell disappears from Rogge's brain.

Erisis curled like a baby, black flame only a thin layer. Black flame is formed by a gold vindictive ball of light, in the waves of holy water was shocking flickering. Aofeiluo Ke dissemination of hair, nose and mouth bleeding.

Six-angel angel bottle, the last fly dozens of groups of light, scattered away, drop all mortal.

Blink of an eye, the Seraph Angel turned into the door of heaven, cloud astigmatism disappear.

After a hundred years, miracles finally re-visit the mainland of Gloria.


	27. 25 undercurrent

Lille city to reproduce the miracle, the Seraphim for the Grand Duchy of Bavaria granted the holy water, the blessing of the matter with unimaginable speed quickly spread to every corner of the continent. Countless caring people are more or less aware of what, have started to act.

Midnight, magnificent Rhine Castle Palace is still brightly lit. King Louis IX, a rare good spirit, together with the ministers, to enjoy the grand scene of the celebration of King City peoples. This King City's magnificent scene and Lille City is different. Seven large magic array will be seven-color magic light beam shot to the sky, in the palace of the meeting, synthesized the symbol of the Bourbon royal family, a huge colorful wings Unicorn.

Louis IX reigned for 16 years, during which the weather was good, peace and prosperity. The League led by the Grand Duke of Bavaria, famous as the clouds, warriors everywhere. Several foreign expeditions, are the flag victory, breaking the terrain and back. In the country, there is a prime minister, Grand Duke Russell, who is deeply resourceful and loyal. Wu Zeyi one of the three San Jiao Sheng of the mainland Prossis, two of the mainland ten big magisters of which two, respectively, the big magician Hierro and the mysterious warlock Lhasa. The strength of the country, although not yet three powers, but the three major powers are also reluctant to provoke the Rhine alliance.

Louis IX station in the palace of the highest access to the sky, looking ahead, everywhere brightly lit, it really is an earthly city!

Seeing the king of the city is so peaceful, listening to the surrounding criminals assault, Louis IX, such as in the clouds, very contented. Louis JI, who is fifty years old, is now considering his position in later history books.

Celebrate the ceremony, Louis IX unabated. Life ordered Alchemist Danba presented the secret medicine, after taking conscious Dragon King Hu Meng, back harem, life ordered all the favorite concubines who remove clothes, naked in the palace chase for the play. The old Louis sat on the throne for a drink.

At this time Louis IX has long been handsome young man. Years of wine color has left him a dark green bags under his eyes and relaxation of the parotid. When young, a beautiful line of muscle has long been unknown whereabouts, the rest of only the layers of fat only.

The blazing magic flames heated the palaces so hot that two small fountains added a lot of wetness to the air. Realist nude oil paintings hanging on the walls of the palace, many of which are Louis's own work.

Scarlet carpet, a dozen different color ** body is twisted together, thin sweat along the satin smooth skin rolling. Public concubine for the sake of mercy, is self-satisfied performance, usually a little fake phoenix virtual activities, at the moment actually fake really do. Among this deep palace, everyone intrigues, just above this feast is no exception. Two days of darling, complex and high, now each was three or four concubine hold hands and feet, where wanton tease brewing. Louis IX only see the heart in full bloom, where attention to get the tears of two concubine face? That moment blink of an eye was wiped away, the daughters sensitive to the two parts but a few points.

Louis IX to see the strong concentration, unwinding end, with the public concubine. Danba's secret medicine really extraordinary, Louis IX energetic like a juvenile, the public is Yingying Yan Yan, Johnson endless, complain that this king does not know how to pity Xiang Yu, set to kill people willing to give up.

This ** feast until 4 o'clock in the morning ended up. Exhausted, contentment of Louis IX in the two seemingly twelve, three-year-old beautiful young girls with the support of ready to go back to the palace to rest.

The rapid footsteps sounded in the corridor, an official holding an emergency instrument rushed in, the instrument cover bright red, if you want to drop the blood.

The female officer knelt down on her knees in a single day, and said, "His Majesty Kai-shek! Great warlords in Lhasa have an urgent military intelligence report!"

Louis waved impatiently and said, "What urgent matter, tell Lhasa, say it tomorrow?" Today is exhausted. "

The lady did not leave, saying: "Master Lhasa must ask for your immediate review!" He also said ... "Even if your majesty is asleep, you have to wake up, and if your majesty does not look, he'll have to come in person!" "

Louis was shocked, the ninety-year-old Lhasa Warlock since childhood is their enlightenment teacher, magical. At the age of 45, he comprehends the magic of "outer space lock-in," and has since established mysterious connections with various kinds of outer space. It can also summon all kinds of devilish space and act as a guardian Post Loyal old Lhasa, hot temper, he came to see the first fear of one-third.

Louis quickly opened the instrument looked up, first reading, his face changing rapidly, hands flick, paperwork fell at the foot. Old King shaking to pick it up, but accidentally knocked over the side of the girl holding the Gold Cup, red wine spilled, the instrument soiled. Louis IX shaking, suddenly waved the girl a slap in the face, palm prints immediately float in the white face. He roared hysterically: "Who made you so careless! 朕 want you what's the use! What's the use! Do you want to counter me? Right, well, I let you the opposite, let you go. , Pull her down to me, cut it! "

Several Rulangsihu female officer rushed up, dragging the maid. Girl shrill crying in the gallery echoed, long time no loose.

Louis slumped down, everything in his eyes was distorted and blurred. The faces that normally enchant themselves at the moment seem stupid, as if everyone was conceiving a plot against the Bourbons.

"Ah ..." The old king lamented, and in the end it became weeping. "Why is not Rhine city? Why not in the palace? I am the messenger of God, the Bourbon family should be the eternal blood ah!"

Swaying flame, shaking the shadow of the old king reflected in the wall, it seems that the devil is dancing!

After a long time, the old king was quiet. He hurriedly put on his clothes and burst out of the palace. To see the tall, calm Lhasa face warlock, Louis 9's heart was stable.

"My beloved Sire, a few veteran, are waiting for you in the Chamber." The Lhasa Warlock calmly sounds as though nothing had happened.

Step into the small chamber, saw Prime Minister Russell the Grand Duke, Minister of Military Affairs Marshal Rosario, Vice Minister of Military Affairs Earl of Chandler are irregularly dressed in the waiting, Louis IX can not help but spirited. When the old king took the throne, he ordered all the ministers to sit down again and said: "What are the miracles of Lille City and all the opinions of Ai Qing?

The loud voice of Lhasa Grand Warrior first sounded: "According to historical records, the miracles of the royal family aristocrats in mainland China dropped three times in a row. Every time the demiggered family clandestinely recruited troops and fought against each other, Do Tuzheng royal family all the blood, and eventually formed the present three continents of the miracle reproduce, although fortunately the Grand Duke of Bavaria, Wu Yong extraordinary, but the blood thin, only the only son of Aofeiluo Ke, we can save us a lot Hands and feet will allow the old lady will be the father and son two people, set to be the first two had just returned to Beijing! Although the gods are not reconciled, but the old man as often referred to thousands of husbands, will never fall to hell after this death also violated Previous violation! "

Father of Justice, Russell: "This miraculous thing suddenly happened, and there was no news from the bright church in advance, and according to the minister's knowledge, there were some angels in this bright church who were afraid of reincarnation. After the miracles, the power of the church is bound to expand rapidly, and the attitude toward this matter is of crucial importance. According to the opinion of the elders, His Majesty can use this miraculous sign to show that he will serve the church more and more. Second, the Grand Duchy of Bavaria has for many years made a great contribution to the country, and now it has just been blessed by the angels. At the moment, one is not good enough to fend off anger and shaken the country. The third is that Grand Duke is the sister of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, The emperor was very hard-edged and overjoyed, and if he started his hand at the Grand Duke of Bavaria, it would only give him an excuse to intervene in. The former minister thought it necessary to plan a perfect plan for everything to preserve the Bourbon dynasty.

Marshal Rosailio has been remembered eyes open, slowly: "The League has not fought in recent years, the elite troops are gathered in the hands of the Grand Duke of Bavaria. Golden Lion Knights war world famous, ten Two knights round table are close to the level of Paladin. For the honest minister, the war if opened, I am afraid we lose the majority.

Louis IX pale in color, exclaimed: "Do these five hundred years of the Bourbon, it is necessary to disappear in the hand?

Marshal Rosirho is still hurry: "is not necessarily the current task, is to convene a loyal to His Majesty the Men. This sky sword Saint Pross is fearless, but also with the veteran had a life Even if this time against the gods, veterans also guarantee that he will come into force .Then there veteran drill for your Majesty, while the Prusus monitor the father and son of Bavaria two. At the same time slowly mobilize the Bavarian Duchy of the expedition soldiers expedition , Slowly cutting their military power. This two-pronged approach can be overcome. "

Prince Russell pondered for a moment, and said: "This miraculous prophecy will come upon the prince of Bavaria, and it is imperative that he be the first to make him irreversible. Any attempt to cut his power will be counterproductive. Sincerity, said not to miraculously predict the Italian, but as the Rhine alliance auspicious Caixing.

Russell paused, resolutely said: "The veterans thought, Her Majesty may wish to Princess Fu Luoya Mei married to the Ofeiluoke!"

When the cry, Louis IX hands once again fell to the ground. The old king trembling voice, tears: "What! You do not have to sacrifice Fu Luoya not! No! This is impossible, this is impossible!"

Louis IX suddenly looked up and resumed his dignity as an emperor, saying: "Give emperor imperial edict! 朕 tomorrow command the army, inviting Bavaria, never give up!"

"Puchi" soon, Russell knelt down, tightly grabbed Louis IX's sleeves, "I King, absolutely must not ah!"

Marshal Rosirho also kneeling on the ground, Chen Sheng said: "Your Majesty, the prime minister said fear is the only solution now do not confuse the Duke of Bavaria has not yet anti-sense, we first force against him. , And then move, we have a chance to win! Now the war, I am afraid that the alliance will immediately fall apart ah!

Louis IX set foot on the old face of tears: "朕 this life, the most sorry than Melus, but now you still have to sacrifice the only daughter she left! What ailing situation!

The old king closed his eyes and remembered the past events. Heroes sad beauty close, not to mention that since the rhetoric of Louis Prince? Pinai body shadow that seems like yesterday, that the appearance of the world is still deep in my heart. Twenty-two years of passage of time, non-once failed to make nothing, but more unforgettable.

The Prince of the year Melrose saw at first sight, so that the best way to force her into the palace. Seven years later, Mayruth finally left depressed, leaving only one daughter, Florea. Melos died, only five years old, Fu Luoya grew up overnight, since then no longer called Louis IX as the father.

As she grows older, more and more beautiful Uncia, Flora also shows extraordinary talent. A variety of martial arts, magic will be a school, for a while that is refined. Eva was ten years old, big demon mentor Hierro traveled the world, via the Rhine alliance, Louis IX invited to enter the palace guest, during the meeting with Fu Luoya, immediately for its natural surprise, exception left in January special Pointing Fu Luoya magic, then continue to travel.

Fu Luoya biological mother passed away, bullying among the palace. Although Louis IX loved the daughter very much, there is always a demand. But Fu Luoya never put any aggrieved said with Louis IX. One after another to go, the harem gradually found this point, become more and more intensified.

At the age of fourteen, Fu Luoya has appeared prime times, the harem three thousand powder, she is unique in autumn, but also like Ming sea iceberg, uninteresting.

Palace this poison swamp, no less than capacity, can not stand noble. This last pure, but also to be finally beat by the rain.

When the eighteen-year-old four princes is Louis IX's most favorite royal concubine, is quite likely to follow the throne, the mother of the Princess of red grams of the Empire. The four princesses encountered this day on the 5th known as the Cold Palace beauty sister, scared to Heaven, the heart itch, can not be repressed. That night rush to steal Fu Luoya confidentially.

Fu Luoya mournful sound of help pierce, but a palace people, is to hear, fear of the four princes power, but also for unknown. There is that insignificant mind, still giggle guess four princes how many tricks to play again.

Imitation, such as unwilling to see this tragedy, a pillar of fire skyrocketing, reflecting the entire palace over. Strong wind from the sky, the flame sprinkled around. The entire palace, such as the magic, is stained with a spark of sparks, but also instantly become a fire! Those wicked palace people, ran crying, a little behind the chaos behind the celestial spirit of Mars, once the upper body, those palace maid They turned into a fire person. The flame is like life, greedily devouring flesh and blood, slowly burn the nerves, until exhausted all the life energy of the suffering people, it suddenly burst forth, will have been completely burnt coke people destroyed, but left The next soul cry in place!

With Fu Luo Ya's residence as the center, within a radius of 50 meters eventually all filled with flames, forming a huge huge pillar of fire, the flame rushed tens of meters of altitude.

Louis IX heard from the news surprised to see this flames of hell, furious life of the fire. But this is mixed with innumerable resentment of hell fire, how to destroy the water? Pet Princess has long been crying to the ground, his mouth kept only: "You should go to hell's fox! Actually seduce my son! He but your dear brother! How come you got so poisonous!" Around Waiter is also a harmony. Louis IX gloomy face, all the mouth 铄 gold, although he knew that his son is what kind of goods, but my heart could not help but some shaken.

Palace court mages arrived, but also for this fire alarmed. All kinds of Frostbolt, water dragon, ice cone used up, are instantaneous evaporation, no effect.

Flames suddenly popular fade away from both sides, Fu Luoya riding out of fire. The unparalleled face of the past is still stunning, but hung up a never before had a trace of smile. She was dressed in pajamas, not uniform, with a few scratches on the arm.

Flame crazy up channeling a bit, it completely extinguished. Leaving a ruin of a hundred meters in diameter, only the ashes in the ruins, and even the pillars have been melted into a glass, but do not know how to survive Fu Luoya. Yin wind blowing, waves burst heartbroken crying directly into the hearts of all. The presence of people are all discolored.

The scene of a quiet, living hell in sight.

Evelyn Ying Ying went to Louis IX front. Looked at her daughter so dressed, Louis IX has long understood what happened.

A touch of smile in the mouth of Florea blooming, then never let the crowd feel that people can not look straight.

"It's so strangely scared of fire, but fortunately I hid in safety, survived. Alive really good!" As Xianle like the sound of haunting, so that all the male creatures are passionate.

Fu Luoya looked at the side of the pet Princess, walked over, gently said: "Aunt Catherine, do not be sad, the Lord will bless you to give me a handsome young brother Tim. Fu Luoya volt in the arms of the pet concubine, hand gently placed on her trembling chest, rubbing move, get in the ear of Concubine lips, spit it by no means the angel-girl said Words: "Auntie, I am no longer the little girl who will be bullied by you anymore. Four brother, but I was burned to death, now you have no regrets, had not forced her mother to cut it? But you do not forget, My mentor is you have fewer sons, you can still have parents and many siblings! "Then, with the five jade fingers tight, they fell deeply into the soul-stirring meatballs in.

Chong Fei pain wanted to call, but could not make a sound to. Fu Luoya sweet smile, gently said: "I'm a very good little girl yet."

Despite the many misunderstandings, Louis IX did not want to go into any detail at this time, but her wrath on the Four Princes was increasing. In the middle of the palace, ** actually can not be a big deal, but the four princes get the head of Fu Luoya, but it touches Louis IX's largest piece of inverse scales.

Louis IX loves to say: "Fu Luo Ya my son, you are sleep in the palace of the night Tonight, tomorrow 朕 called someone to build another house for you!

Fu Luo Ya shook his head and said: "I still can not go.I've decided to go to practice with the Hieroglyphs, and he'll pick me up."

The voice faded, the ruins lit a huge hexagram magic array. Surging surging magic blowing, surprised all the court house magician again and again retreat. A lightning flash, a shadow over the magic array gradually clear, a busy schedule of old magician sent over the air.

The old mantra does not mind mantra, no practice, a wind wing on the body in their own hands, slowly falling from the sky, elegant, such as cents, is indeed master demeanor. Just drop wrong, among the ruins, is the countless tiny ashes. Although the gentle air flow of the wing, for these fine gray, it is also the power of the landslide tsunami. I saw a gray-black tornado suddenly rise, the old Master wrapped in it.

Old miserable face of the old cough while coughing, while drilling out from the dust fog, to be seen Fu Luoya laughed at the face, it is groundless.

Old Master looks calm, pretended not to see Fu Luoya, Louis Xiu Shi saluted, said: "Elder Yello, seen His Majesty!

Louis IX see things so far, a woman can get the guidance of this great Lord demon Majestic, but also a blessing, it no longer blocked. Just ask: "Hieroglyphics come here from afar, whether to stay for a few days, but also to ask more advice?"

Fu Luo Ya insists to go immediately. Hierre frustration, to give Louis a ring, if something happens, turn the ring, you can contact on Hierro.

A sky blue sky, Hershey flight technique, with Flevoland to fly to the distance.

Fu Luoya suddenly cried crisply: "Father, I will come back every year, and my princess' house should be beautifully covered."

Louis IX tears vertical and horizontal, sit down to the ground.

Mid-air, a young and a flying mouth is not idle.

"Fu Luoya! I gave you two magic ring so how to use it? That artifact ah! Actually used to set fire to the house!"

"Well, I want to make his soul immortal, but wherever he went to go, always experience the pain of burning this body! Only artifact have this power to imprison the soul!

Hershey a chill in my heart, almost fell from the world.

"Yes, master!" Fu Luoya's voice suddenly sweet and greasy, "Even the artifact, you have given me two casually, it seems there must be a lot more?"

"Ah! This ..." Jerobo tongue-tied.

"What's up? There is, there is no one. One of the top ten devil guide, do not lie to me a little girl ..."

Fu Luo Ya the day after the next day, Louis IX on the pet Fei Fei, into the cold palace, gave birth to death in January, with even three hundred strains of palace people. Ke Chi empire was furious, sent 80,000 troops to conquer the Rhine alliance. At the time, the State of Chi-Chi emphatically strengthened its power far beyond the alliance of Rhine. Louis IX sent Bavarian Duke led his troops to resist 30,000, Lhasa warlocks to help out with the army.

The two armies battle in the border area. On the eve of a decisive battle, the Lhasa Warlocks struggled to defend themselves against each other's three major national defense mages, and eventually all of them were sealed into a foreign land and won the victory. When the decisive battle, Yeluo ** division suddenly appeared in the battlefield, down a few hundred meters fire cloud, under the fire cloud, no human and animal husbandry, the K-3 army chaos. The Duke of Bavaria, who led the Order of Five Thousand Lions and Heart Knights, marched into the ranks of the Central Military Command and cut the first commander of the commander in chief.

Since then, the Duke of Bavaria led troops to chase after it, expanding the land three hundred miles and skimming the city three times. The Red State of Kerch dropped and since then became the third-rate nation.


	28. 26 Whirlpool

Your Majesty! "Russell's voice recalled Louis IX from his contemplation.

"Your Majesty, your love for Princess Florea, the most clear is the Grand Duke of Bavaria! If you change into other princess, afraid he will have suspicion, doubt the sincerity of His Majesty ... This is one; Fu Luoya princess talent is clever, there are big devil mentor Hierro backing, dealing with the Bavarian father and son, it should be ease, the second; if God Bless me, Bavarian grandfather, Is worthy princess Fu Luoya match, the third; if he is still the opposite, you can forgive princess princess victory, defeat ... defeat can also leave a little blood for the Bourbon, may not be the same day he rose again Machine ah! "Russell Duke urged.

Louis IX silence for a long time, a sigh, said: "to see she would not agree, alas, Fu Luoya that child ... ... 朕 tired today, Zhongqing also go back to rest."

Lille city, the Bavarian Grand Duke Reinhart and the relatives and fellow son Ofeiluofu relatively silent, sitting for a night.

The sky was white, the old Reinhardt finally stood up and said: "I am thirty years of loyalty, can not be destroyed for this miracle once. In any case, even if your Majesty is not kind, I can not be unjust! From now on, we must lift it up! I hope His Majesty can read my faithfulness in all my life and will not start to hurt it. "

Aofeiluo Ke also stood silently, the glitzy face at the moment but it seems very bleak.

Father and son standing side by side high in front of two windows.

The horizon faint white fish. Carnival night city at the moment is the most deep sleep, quiet and detailed.

The cold morning is the best companion to sleep. For those who can not sleep, the dead leaves, which look out of the window, are blown by the wind.

Dark red sun slowly climbed out of the clouds, the red slowly dumped, dyed the clouds in the sky, but also dyed the city of Limerick. Rhine alliance customs, the first day of the New Year if it is sunny, it means that this year will be a good year.

But at this moment in the sky, countless people who stare at the same morning sun all sniff the bloody smell from the first rays of the New Year.

The sky was not yet bright, and Roger quietly crawled out from the deluxe almost exaggerated bed of The Elves in the Dark. While quickly wearing clothes, while still sleeping in abundance ** fiercely touched a few. The woman snorted and rolled over and went to sleep again.

Rogge gently cover the door, slipping in front of a few brothers in front, heard not sounding thunderstruck, is molars dream, smile, a person out.

Fat man muttered a few times, give yourself a blessing of acceleration, walked lightly pace.

A guard is in the doorway, his eyes can not be opened. Roger quietly cover up, breath in his back neck. Then the guard immediately turned around, but it is not half of the film, so he muttered twice dissatisfied, erected vertical collar, again patrol up. As for Roger, already out of the door, go away.

Rogge is ghostly ghost walking through the streets. Scenes of scene blowing, like a picture plane floating over, until near before, but also twists around to the back, the front is a new painting drifting. Rogge was not the first to see the world of this plane, but that time he opened the corner of the curtain and glimpsed the scene after it was hidden!

When the curtain rose up, Rogge was like a newborn baby. He saw the flower but did not know it was a flower. He touched the water and did not know it was water. Full of blurred eyes, sky color, already Yaohua his eyes, his heart.

But once the door has been opened, it will never be closed forever.

Rogge does not like mood is not sad, mental force fully launched, a ** search around the world. Just like the ebb tide, some soft-shelled shrimp and crabs, usually hidden under the water, float out.

Several small thieves are secretly walking through the big package they see the body wrapped, must be validated early bird pests eat this phrase.

Counting people is in the same place of the Chamber of Commerce considered what. Rogge had no interest in the content, it does not matter already, the high hangs. Besides the spirit of soul detection energy, the surrounding environment only a fuzzy outline of things.

Rogge fat figure walking slowly in the street, but walking, disappeared. The next moment, he again from another place to run out of space, continue leisurely stroll.

Roger foot lift, let a rat rushed to the ground, and then fall, strolling a hot pursuit of cats. The cat has not had time to protest, the owner of the foot has long disappeared. The poor cat spent a moment, only to think of the more poor mouse, courageously chased down.

In a gloomy alley, Roger bored himself with a stone and the stone fell on the wall. Fat man is very satisfied with his footwork, go out the alley.

That wall suddenly moved, a huge eyes wide open, staring at the back of Rogge, slowly turning.

Roger's figure gradually faded, the wall turned a little sour eyes, blinked hard, eyes turned back, stunned to see fat smiling squat in front of.

That eyes widens in vain, the size of human eyes almost fell out of his eyes. Then, eyes closed hard, quickly disappeared from the wall. What is talking about in Rogge's mouth, and one hand has explored the wall? The wall fluctuated, and Rogge's hand seemed to explode into the water, but the water was still standing.

Rogge groping for a moment, gently said: "Baby obedient, hide is useless. Haha, this is not caught by me?" Yuehua Jian, took out a body wrapped in black robes, three feet tall, skinny, limbs Small, with a bizarre head, a strange pair of big eyes on the head strange villain. The villain was carried out a wall, fierce mouth, intend to shout.

The mouth is open, but the sound does not send out. The little man's mouth has long had a poor mouse, leaving only a little tail outside. The mouse is still struggling. Little man's face of fear, was tortured by the mouse died, and finally the first Yang Yang, the mouse swallowed down. Just opened his mouth breath, see Roger hand a Yang, scared immediately shut his mouth.

A cat rushed over, turn around two duo, pitiful meow twice, dejected go.

Roger carefully watching the front of the villain, the small drops of big drops of sweat that fall, Rogge is the more laughed sweet, the more the villain cold sweat. Rogge caught the flash of purple in the eyes of the little man and smiled happily: "What a heck of a clever little thing, do not tell me to be human!"

Rogge's eyes are also bright, shiny silver. The silver seemed like two thin lines, got into the eyes of the villain, and finally caught a purple, so hard to pull the piece of purple pulled out.

"I really did not expect to actually encounter the Mozu it." Rogge looked carefully purple pair of big eyes, said to himself: "It seems more and more interesting! Come on, baby, tell me , You hide in this grand government opposite, every day to see what? "That little monster look blankly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hay You do not speak human language! "

Suddenly the little devil looks firm, suddenly a huge mouth, another hypertrophy mouse clutching its screams in the stomach, it's thin leg in the hands of Roger was crumpled into a ball . Rogge's hand gently touched the other leg, the little thing finally collapsed, extremely quick twitter up.

Rogge listened earnestly, the more hesitant to listen, the last sigh: "It seems that you are so miserable that you know such a thing."

That little monster face frightened, and Twitter some time. Rogge laughed, "actually threatened me, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh General Mozu natural calendar harm, but also with what you say I may not necessarily must be the enemy of the Mozu! Now is not the time to meet, I was not strong enough, so I also want to drink a few years more wine, hold more than a few beautiful people do not know how the beauty of Mozu?

Little Monster desperately twitter.

Roger hey, "You said to me about the most beautiful princess of your family? Well! How do you know that I like small ?, What happened to me today, actually told you so much, we really have a destiny ! "

Little monster kept nodding.

Roger smiled slowly down and said: "Time is late, since we are so destined, how have you find a good home for you."

Rogge gently chant a spell, a wolf was summoned out. Not wait for the wolf to find out the situation, Rogge opened a huge wolf mouth, that little magic stuffed into it, and kicked the wolf back to the opposite world.

Fat clapped his hands and looked at the distance of the Grand Du Fu, a faint: "Aofeiluo Keke, you can be better for yourself." Finish, humming the little song went.

Early bird pests eat, get up early worms? Nature is to eat by the birds.

So many people who get up early, who is a worm, who is a bird?

Every new year festival, the business is always the busiest. So the annual golden season, pedestrians hanging in each street, in the eyes of businessmen, is a pile of walking gold coins.

Ares hammer naturally will not miss such a good time. On the second day of the New Year, the new Ares Hammer opened on Fifth Avenue. The fog of the first to Ares Hammer is very dissatisfied with this three-story building, especially looking at the antique thick walls, narrow tall windows, dark brown shutters, could not help but fury. But time did not allow him to make any changes to the architectural style, fog Magic spent only two overnight time to reconstruct the VIP room on the third floor.

Ares Hammer three floors were decorated into three completely different style. The first floor of the hall is called a golden wall glory! The door facing the walls are decorated with gilt palm leaf pattern, gorgeous dazzling crystal chandeliers down from the high ceiling, magical brightness of the entire hall. The hall was scattered with six or seven armor weapons scattered, the magic of their own halo will be decorated hall as fairyland. There are a few chairs placed around the hall. The chairs were all square, unusually generous, made of mahogany made on a very south island, lacquered with black paint, very heavy and almost iron-clad. The chairs were pressed with brocade and brocade on coconut trees, but this was something not found in the four seasons of Lille. In this hall, everything is a glance to know that it is worth the money, even the fruit refreshments are exquisite.

The second floor is used to host some truly powerful and tasteful aristocrats or wealthy places, as well as places to take risks for looters. In addition to the location of the acquisition of adventure items, the entire second floor of a total of three rooms, respectively, display weapons, armor and various magic accessories, each room up to place two magic equipment. At the same time here also accept the customer's order, according to the requirements of the guests tailor-made magic equipment. The style of the second floor is very different from the first floor. This second floor style is the pursuit of the real elegance, in line with the highest aristocratic community etiquette and aesthetic standards. Every little decoration here has been for some years, to tell a story. Oil paintings on the walls are also the authentic masterpieces, there are two modern works, artists are also antique famous. This second floor, pay attention to the history, is the precipitation of time. As one famous big thinker in the past has said, the only drawback to modern art is that it is not yet ancient enough.

And this third floor, it is the reception of kings ministers, or where the famous people. Only opened on the third floor of a small hall, arranged by fog magic hands. A small flow of water around the room, moist with flowers on both sides of different weeds. Hall of the ground floor, such as the most rugged carpet of grass, a tortuous path leads to the only one of a few small, a few chairs. These furniture are fog magic hands-on, an ax from the pile of wood carved, different. Wood used both the most common old elm stumps, but also the world rare Agarwood. Little set on a set of tea set, but also fog magic hand-made, but done in an impatient, level difficult to make fog magic their satisfaction. Now a few in this room, just put a ring.

That ring is composed of three square box of magic wound winding, that winding natural, the more you feel refreshed. Magic column of four studs scattered patchwork, ingenuity inlaid with a exudes a touch of blue crystal diamond. That blue light from time to time will slip out together, walk through the lightning flashing between the magic silver columns, and returned to the crystal diamond. This ring is the perfect combination of Fiss and fog magic, tastes, compared to the previous Ares Hammer those gorgeous pieces of work, to elegance do not know how many times.

This ring is sealed with three not too high-order magic. People who wear this ring can first of all automatically bless the secondary magic "Ghost Mask", this spell can not only reduce the damage, but also magic spells and the like low-level magic immune. This allows the magician will not be each other's rapid low-level magic interference. Then there are two level 4 magic "Advanced Invisibility" and "Low Level Magic Puncture." The former allows the magician to cast invisibility, while the latter allows the magician to get rid of up to three protective spells on each other's mages. Although this ring does not seal what advanced magic, but in the magic battle is very practical. And the three low-level magic sealed in the same magic ring, the alchemical skills required is also extremely complex, that is, Fisi, but also spent countless effort before finally studying success.

New store opened, naturally a beaming. Rogge and other aristocrats dressed in bright, smiling welcome guests in the hall. Hamlet is located in the most prosperous neighborhood, far from the door to see the hall of luxury. At the entrance two well-dressed middle-aged waiter saw for many years in the big aristocratic family as a servant, that degree of grace on the extraordinary. A few young, beautiful and elegantly dressed girls in the lobby are leading the well-dressed clientele. These girls, according to the original meaning of Lent, is to dress down, dress up to wear, make-up, no pretender. After being abused by Franco, Fantasia, and even all three etiquette masters, Rance had to give up his thoughts with indignation.

Ares Hammer and other places, at a glance, not ordinary civilians should come. However, those aristocrats and wealthy businessmen who rely on a little bit of both, the more it is, the more prosperous one is, the more it is necessary to gain immense power. Too few hours, this Ares Hammer door, has long been full of large and small gorgeous carriage.

The audience to enjoy the lobby, but also different mood. Many momentum came in full, after reading the layout of this arrangement, there are some heroic shortness of breath. To be around the beauty of the lips spit the same gorgeous price, his face more white. This hall is arranged a number of small magic array, bursts of warm air hit, the cold has long been expelled. Both sides of the tables and chairs, are fine, those refreshments fruit, but also by the best hotels sent for free access. Only in these elegant and rich where, if you do not buy a thing back, or really recognized as powerful, who are interested to sit there to eat and drink some? Has not become a joke in the aristocratic circle afterwards? Too little time, many pale white aristocrats, medium-sized rich businessmen have to find an excuse to hurry away. And a few dead aristocrats arrogance, in the strange eyes of other customers, it is groundless.

A fat and a thin two guests, everyone in the hall envious eyes, with the same nostrils followers, angrily on the second floor, Roger and others personally escorted upstairs, that a few knives have long since been worn Fast, just slaughter slaughter.

That fat and thin VIP in Rogge et al. Dashed Shi Shi Shi Ran downstairs.

That fat VIP behind the four daughters carrying a large wooden box, look at the box of simple style, the corner of the bronze foreskin have been polished sparkling, red paint has been speckled, how to see are very old Looks like This box is already the case, the contents of the box can be imagined.

As for the thin VIP, a steward behind the figure is very hard to hold a small, flat long glass box. That box is also an antiquity, rare is not damaged, crystal Yurun. A circle of light blue glow like a life in general, did not live out from the box, like a burning light blue flame.

Fat and thin two people seems to be old knowledge. That fat called Steinage, huge shape, the momentum is pressing, is one of the Principality's largest grain business. Thin is Marquis Abbiati, noble, extravagant, his family has a long history, amazing ancestral industry, the family there are many people in the Principality or the Alliance key positions, the power is quite impressive.

Roger closely followed Steltinger behind, whispered: "The adults really extraordinary manners! This treasure is only adults and other body shape imposing, wear it unconventional. To be honest, this thing on the store has some days , But to the guests either taste worse, disdain for the eye; those who know how to appreciate, but not a few money. Not to mention the hammer of Ares produced, has always been only for the true status of respect, there are people of art demeanor Preparation, those poor sour, vision is there, the identity status is too much to Stanislav adults identity, how can some of the poorest artists with the same thing!

This horse ass though exposed, but under the care of Steinich. This fat little indifferent, have not been influenced by any art. Waiting for a fortune, already over four days. This wealthy businessmen, the most like artwork, favorite is the status of blood. Little fat just developed, try to figure out such upstart psychology, is like a duck. Although there are real laity, developed after not forget this, still metrosexual, foul language, true color does not change. However, these qualities of the hero, after all, is a minority.

Little fat and mysterious to scrape together, said: "The store also has a magic ring just to study the success of this ring is a mixture of priests Department of Artifact complex surgery and magic 'bull' strength of the product." Big fat interest to the hook Up, said: "The combination of magic and spell ring, but never heard of it, but this magic bless seems to be lower, what is the use of ah?"

Small fat face mysterious said: "This ring is used to conquer, but not the enemy, but a woman! This complex technique allows people to slowly restore energy, this ... ... hey, the role of you are naturally aware of the And this 'brute force' thing, of course, I do not have to say. Master proficient in magic, start the ring is not a problem, when the unknowingly, can not take too much time, adult fear not Megatron ? "

Big fat, but really a little fat, heard words shocked and pleased, hard beat a little fat, almost pat the little fat boy. "Well! Well! Well! I know you in this place, and sure enough there are good things! Ha ha ha, wonderful pole! Really wonderful!" These are a few loud loudspeakers.

Big fat see the situation is not good, I thought these babies, but you can not let people know, Grabbed the head to go. Immediately depress the sound, lower body, in the little fat ears twitter. Chubby a look of embarrassed color, said: "This thing ... ..." Big fat immediately covered the mouth of a small fat man, looked around with vigilance looked around. Lobby in the lobby look as usual, watching each other, but the ears are desperate pumping * moving.

While Marquis Abbiati accompanied by Franco. Franco sword Mei Mei eyes, a rare black hair shawl, gestures, elegant. The less talked about this old is the real art, all major schools from ancient to modern times, all kinds of famous, can not escape the commentary of the two. Franco met unique, talking about which quietly, this ass enchantment has been rolling, one after another to send in the past. Marquis Abbiati just feel relaxed and happy, hatred only hate Franco failure of a decade earlier, or long ago a real friend.

Seeing the size of the fat so mysterious, Marquis Abbiati immediately pull Franco, whispered secretly together. Franco replied so, Marquis also looks as usual, his eyes but beating a few times. Franco whispered: "This ring is very difficult to create, only one person to build a store, to be made a month, while the material is precious, of which a few samples, the store is only a little to create One, have not seen enough ... ... "Marquis immediately interrupted, said:" This material do not have to worry about my family, according to legend from generation to generation, magic material is not a minority. What you want to use, despite the open. I do not ask the price, How, twenty days later, I want to get that ring! "Franco was in a very embarrassed way and only promised to do its best.

Finally, fat and thin VIPs were sent away, the hall immediately surrounded by up, pulling Roger and others asked endlessly. It was just that everyone had already done everything possible to inquire about the maids, but those young girls, they can inquire about what? Franco calmly, said slowly: "This inconvenience revealed, the main material is rare, very difficult to manufacture. But if you have a fine gold one or two, Need a fire drill, the store is also willing to be Order made, of course, the price is negotiable. "Everyone heard the refined gold one or two, is already talking about, to be heard the best word of fire drill, then careless speechless. This is a fine gold, accompanied by random and various types of mineral resources, the output is extremely rare for the magic material, the effect is better than magic silver, magic is the essential equipment of the goods. The price is a hundred times the weight of gold. As for the best fire drill, refers to the red, rich fire mana diamond. Fire drill used for magic equipment is not much, but the top grade fire drill because of its red as a flame, flickering, night is halo overflow, it is the best jewelry.

Few aristocrats and unscrupulous businessmen profiteers wrist, win over these distinguished guests. This Ares Hammer first opened, will be able to have such an effect, in fact, is not accidental. Over the past few years a few scum from adventurers in the hands of all the valuables plundered, the magic of these equipment used seven thousand seven hundred eighty-eight. One hundred thousand gold coins have also spent thousands of up. Before Franco, foggy after taste, coupled with a lot of gold pile up, Ares hammer since then laid the top aristocratic store status.

Sudden burst of noise at the door, but it was two waiters were blunt and thrown in. Everyone in the hall quickly looked to the door, but seventy-eight dignified Han arrogance arrogant came in, one can see that some local characters such as rogue. The Han entered the door, the first one Hey smile, everyone on the hall: "We are the dragon boss of the time, it is unfamiliar to some people use some fake goods to cheat you money, I waited, It is for Heavenly Road! "

Rogge and others only feel so arrogant and funny, at the same time my heart dark. Scum of life and death between the few times back and forth, now are inextricably scheming tactics, ruthless spirits, how these market mixed eyes? Only this Ares Hammer opened in the Fifth Avenue, well-informed point of view must know behind the scenes the real power of people props, these bully dare so arrogant, can only say that by virtue of lean, but I do not know this dragon boss, what is it character.

The hall heard four people flying dragon boss, a lot of quiet. Only everyone has some status, not afraid to trouble the upper body, so no one left, was actually put on a watch to lively frame.

At this point some of the Han some sword out of the display, random waving; some sit chewing fruit, chaussures louboutin pas cher, and more chasing the hall girl.

Has been quietly sitting in the hall corner of Kate stood up at this time, shouted: "Where's the chop suey, wild here, your family did not properly discipline you?" To pick up a big man, waving is a slap in the face, vindictive flash at the Han, such as a broken line kite, fluttering fell outside the door, the nose spilled a few drops of nasal blood.

The head of the Han there are two masons, but also to resist a move, was a slap in the face out of the fan, was about to fly out of the door, a big hand into the door, easily hold the guy, readily placed on the ground. A husky voice sounded: "These children are less disciplined, but you are not going to work well!"

Roger and others look at each other, leaving Kate a man sitting in the hall, back behind the back of the equipment went.

Since the current situation has been undercurrent turmoil, turmoil, and those who will come sooner or later will come. Only this year is particularly early nothing more.


	29. 27 power

Accompanied by this voice, a strong man into the door. The man appeared in his early forties, his complexion was dark, and years left countless marks on his face, and a cross scar on his left face. This person who casually dressed in a short suit, waist do not have a machete.

He set the central station in the hall, said: "I am a dragon!"

Short five words, a natural momentum from the spontaneous

He was followed by thirty-five shrewd men, followed by those who had just been fanned out. Public ruffian gangsters in the dragon behind the fan-shaped two columns, it is quite impressive.

Kate's pupil slowly narrowed, the body relax, tighten, and then relax. But not a moment later, the enemy's loss to the dragon's eyes, step back.

Clang sound, a murderous suddenly filled the audience. The aristocrats scum all dressed, emerge from behind the hall, the body's equipment exudes magic spells of color, at a glance, is the real Ares hammer produced, rich and luxurious, simple elegance.

This dragon boss pure eyes to force Kate back to see all the evil, but also no panic, still husky voice is not hurry: "such a grand welcome scene, but I can not afford the flying dragon ah Maybe the children did not say a word earlier, and I came here to talk about business.

Rogge turns to Rance: "What does this guy do? It looks very bad?"

Lance whispered: "This dragon heard that there is one of the several master Lier City underground world, the number of brothers is the most. Even the thieves Association is not willing to conflict with him. I heard that he was young When an adult slaughterer had been slaughtered alone, so since the dragon boss.

Rogge replied: "According to your opinion, how much strength does this guy have and what kind of job?"

Lance squinted, and said: "The job does not look out, but it should be the Department of Warriors. See his left hand even stronger than the right hand, it should be a left-handed knife." Paused for a moment, "It's a master, I can not find the gap between the archery."

Rogge whispered: "You ***, you just used to make things that were just used to find the gap?"

Lance Hey smile, under the cover of sleeves, made of a steel, a foot long cylinder slipped into his hand. Cylinder crafted ingenious, with a small handlebar and a trigger. The mouth of the barrel exposed a dense tip of the arrow, under a few, as many as twelve, dim tip dim, color dark blue, obviously quench the giant poison.

Rogge said: "This thing can not be used for less than the critical is too much trouble to make any human beings, and I think you should still use your hand crossbow first."

Two people in the back and kept talking, Franco in front of ushered in, Long said: "do not know what you want to talk about the dragon boss is what business?

Dragon leisurely said: "In fact, this business is also very simple, I have to provide you with security, so you can feel at ease and make money. The earned money Well, points out, so I have these children have to eat, I Feilong Grateful. "Aristocrats surprised a moment, is it to protect the fees? This is really did not expect, but how the protection fee will be so fanfare?

Franco followed the dragon's tone, then said: "I do not know how to divide the dragon boss?

"This is simple, twenty-eight!"

Franco Yin Yin Road: "Dragon boss, you two into, get more!"

Flying Dragon Haha burst of laughter, the hall immediately rolled up a whirlwind, said: "I fly Dragon personally, how can only get two percent! This is divided into Well, I am eight you two!"

Franco's voice more and more cold: "Dragon boss, you know this is the hammer of the God of War who out of money? This aristocrats, you can imagine?"

Dragon storm drink loudly, sound waves everywhere, colored glassware have broken. All the hall, skill weaker are all dizzy, Venus chaos. A young girl fell to the ground, scared to cry. A surge of irritation, some people have been scared urinate incontinence.

Li Wei, after the dragon and then use a hoarse voice: "I do not care who opened this store, which is Bacheng Lee I have to set it! Otherwise, no matter the ends of the earth, as long as I fly dragon alive this day, the store do not think Go on! "

I do not know when, Kate hand-held guns came up, this gun was originally displayed in the hall a, more than steel hit, the entire body glowing glaucoma. Three-inch lance color is made of dark, but it is plated to a layer of Darksteel. After plating Darksteel, this gun straight is invincible, is a masterpiece "Sunder."

A shot in hand, Kate momentum is different, he step by step slowly forward, vomit can not ascend, the whole body gradually pan up a little white Guanghua. This Guanghua slowly bright until Kate body formed an inch or so of halo. This vindictive light also continues to stretch along the gun until it reaches the gunpoint. That sharp tip burst out a dazzling brilliance, and then dark down, the original dark-black gun tip has turned into a ** white, with faint light in the non-stop circulation.

Kate shouted: "Franco, but also with him wordy what? These people do not know who was instructed, clearly intended to make trouble! Well, this life and death struggle, not only by the skill of deep decision, let me come back to see What's the strength of this dragon boss! "

Dragon boss slightly surprised, said: "I did not expect you actually practiced is a holy vindictive! And skill extraordinary ah. I am in your age, but far less than you. Well, this gun Ye Hao! Good gun! Really good The gun was as outstanding as a man. "One of the men behind the dragon was overwhelmed, and grunted. The fiery grudge came on, moving forward and said:" Let me come and see this knight! "

That man and Kate similar skill, but also seems to be well-versed, the two immediately stand up in place.

Rogge estimated the audience situation, it seems that the three men and dragons have the same skill has been almost the same side. Franco and Lionce seem to be able to cope with each other. Only the strength of the dragon boss unclear, but his own horse, should be able to hold on for a while, then hidden in the shadows of the Fain start plot, should be able to win. Of course, if coupled with the affair, when feasible and win, but this and other occasions, it is not suitable for summoning the moon out. Moreover, this FengYu shelf bigger and bigger, even call themselves, it will not come out, but also a problem. However, there is no fools' day, but it is still the majority. Roger can not help but feel some headache, opened the first day, sent some ruffian, actually still so complicated.

And this fight together, the hall ornaments all fear of suffering fish pond disaster. Think of the cost of buying these things, Roger body fat can not help shaking a few shaking. Fat mind a turn, this boss of the dragon I do not know what the background is really moving hands, a missed, there may not be room for maneuver. The immediate solution is to go without a battle and to surrender. It seems that Ezra Zhesi, who has the slightest importance, has already seen this step, but rather quite a trick.

Fat man is cranky, Franco and Lance have each one with each on the field, only one dragon boss leisurely. In the presence of the situation at the moment of imminent onset, the gate is another burst of noises, thumping several times, the dragon stayed at the gate to keep a few Han was thrown in.

A tall, covered with the Han follow came in. This Han dragged his right hand a huge sword, this sword exquisite workmanship, ornamentation ornate; the left hand magic flashes a flash, stop drawing all kinds of spells. Look at this frame, for fear that others do not know that he is a magic swordsman.

It is Ette.

Hula Lala, a group of dragon and beauty knights crowded in, surrounded by dragon and others, knife Cong Jianlin, directed at everyone. Behind came a dozen short crossbowmen, crossbows also designated the dragon and others. Flying dragon has been very calm face became pale, so short distance, let him skill high again, afraid to hide many bolt. Not to mention there are others such as Roger covetous. He glanced at several men thrown in again, his face even more ugly. All men are injured at the joints, etc., in the short term can not be restored, a conditioning is not good, more likely to leave something disabled. These knights start so Henla, his face is very calm, not by novice rookie. Really move hands, fear can not discuss a good go.

Rogge see the difference between the dragon heart, secretly to Fischer and Pierce hit a sign.

A small gray ball of light lightning flew in from outside the hall, did not enter into confrontation with the body of Rennes. That face struggled look, then eyes turn red, the hands of the sword turned to the dragon, but it is in the five of Fiss magic "mental control surgery." Lentisn took the shot and immediately turned a tube covered in robes to the dragon.

Rogge saw the overall situation has been set, just came out from behind the crowd, hands down tomahawk, haha ha long laugh three times.

Despite the dangerous situation, that dragon boss is not panic. He simply ignored the sword around the crossbow, only a faint smile at Rogge, like a snake staring at the frog. A ** invisible murderous like a storm like rushed to Rogge, just that he is forced to use this trick Kate.

Rogton felt like living in a calm surface, but there are numerous undercrowded ocean, heart shake, dry mouth, just want to turn around and run away. His heart is not good crying, mind mention, his eyes faded, complex turn clear, silver wire appears in the pupil. Rogge in front of the world cage a touch of silver, the scenery figures are some distortion and deformation, that road silver suddenly suddenly small, like a snake swimming like a few times, the world in the eyes of Roger only stabilized.

Dragon body dark red murderous body diffuse, this murderous fly three or five out, like a living snake, kept rushing over to myself, a ** in their own body burst, every explosion, his own purple The spiritual power of Venus with red will shake. Rogge thought a move, spiritual power just like waking up in general, separated tens of millions of filaments, bang about blooming, non-stop dance in the body of Rogge. That dark red murderous strike hit, there are hundreds of small thread to meet, the first tightly wound live that murderous, the middle of the dozens of the extremely sharp, in one fell swoop murderous cut off, the final fierce and delusional, Will be off the road to kill the murderous clean-up.

Feilong looks a bit unnatural, seeing this fat person should be overwhelmed by their own power and influence, but somehow, this fat suddenly like ocean, self murderous flutter, all feel empty, there is no return. Is this not astonishing fat man, even incapable of performing arts?

Roger Hey smile, by flying dragon deaf, the eyes narrowed, it is all turned into silver white. This silver faded, never been noticed. It is this moment Kung Fu, the dragon body as transparent, was seen thoroughly. That dark red murderous, suddenly lit a layer of red light, this is a grudge light. This light flows slowly, as real, light from the grudge point of view, the true strength of the dragon is far stronger than Kate, at least a dozen or so fighters. After the vindictive glow, Roger can no longer see the dragon, but before that one has found a small group of bright red light flowing in the lower abdomen of the dragon, just as the blood dripping from the heart.

Roger a chill, this dragon I do not know how many people killed, only now kill murderous, this vindictive! His brain is moving rapidly, searching for information, ah, with this vindictiveness is not a grudge from that group of red Light point of view, this is a vindictive bloodthirsty! And this small group of lurking light, apparently the dragon can also temporarily enhance the fighting grudge. What kind of person can do this? This problem is easy to answer more, is a barbaric warriors! Their violent skills can instantly enhance the strength of half!

Understand the dragon's cards, Roger mind a little set. If the romanticism is not good out to see people, this dragon's bloodthirsty vindicacity also see the light! Bloodthirsty vindictiveness is not obtained by cultivation, but simply by killing to develop! Might often have bloodthirsty. This dragon is a civilian, and if he has not stepped on a military brigade, this bloodthirsty grudge only shows that his hands are covered in blood. In the event of meeting the extremist faction in the bright church and the members of the Doge, most of them will be purged indiscriminately It's

Fizzy eyes suddenly swept to the man under the control of Fisi, see his eyes red flickering, the heart of a move on the dragon said: "Mr. Fei Long is a good resourceful, actually want to drag the 'mental control of surgery' failure, Is Mr. Feilong think such a situation, but also overturned not? "Dragon noncommittal, only a faint:" I think you are not ordinary people, this war ended, who is still hard to say who wins it. Moreover, regardless of drag Do not drag the time, this mental control of surgery can not last long, if you want, may wish to let the sword stab come over to try, but I have this dragon, who has always been the best of dripping, springs for the newspaper.

Roger sneered, said: "Mr. Fei dragon kill innumerable, this I naturally is a trick, sir, I also my uncle, I am partial to a little like Mr. Fiss!"

Shout fell, the man controlled sword turned, not stab the dragon, but wiped his own neck! Fear of the dragon has just been imprisoned Luoge secretly a few words uneasy, this time surprised, Too late to grab the sword, kicked in that guy belly, kicked him to fly out, the sword naturally left the neck.

The man fell between the dragon and the beauty knight, standing up, without saying a word, the sword is to erase the neck, the dragon face white, roared loudly, trying to save the people, but it was too late.

As soon as the sound was heard, it was held by a glittering, magnificent ax. Fat man angry face exposed from behind, smiled and said: "Dragon Lord, do not have to do nothing?

Flying dragon face array array white, a bite: "Today you let go, you release, let's go!" Voice fell, but no one moved.

Dragon hesitated, shouted: "Today I Feilong on this confession, you release, from now on, where I am flying dragon people, will never find the God of War hammer trouble!" Rogge smile, knowing that such fierce people , Do not have to push too tight, reaching out, pushing the man around to the dragon.

Suddenly the crowd went to the door of the occasion, the dragon suddenly turned back, cold authentic: "Today, I wrote down a few later night to be careful, ah, do not have a bruised or damaged."

Roger looking cold turn, said: "Dragon Lord, although we a few young people, but also down from the battlefield of life and brothers who accidentally hit the tree at night, I had a little blood, more stew Dian Long Peel soup what to the brothers make up the body .Even if there is a city of Lilliys three hundred or five hundred dragons, one day, but also stewed light up! "Finish, Rogge snort, a spirit of impact straight to the side of a dragon Man away.

Dragons, who just suddenly felt like a plate of cold water from the shower, chilling, suddenly hit chills. That man bear the brunt, caught off guard under the two blood flow from the nose, soft down on the ground. Dragon shocked, ordered people to stand up, hurriedly left.

Dragon is fortune bad, would have been one of the city's most hooligans, but Rao et al encountered anyway, the bone is actually banditry. Sister encountered soldiers, reasonably unclear, this gangster to see the rogue, the situation is roughly the same.

Rogge saw the dragon and others leave, but it is sad. Franco walked silently, the two eyes dim outside the sky gradually diminished, lead clouds gradually piled up, all feel depressed heart, a sultry cross in the chest. Two intuition, things today, fear is not so easy to be good.

As soon as the dragon and others go, the shop is busy again. Ate powerful image, but also very pull the wind magic swordsman, the whole body under the hanging, that was the dragon who once stood next to the hero, will also look shabby. This will countless Miss Lady lady surrounded Erte, asked the long asked short, a lip lips Kai, calendar harm no less than the kingdom of the secret, early Aet family peddling inquire clearly. Although the Aite family is nothing extraordinary, but the young, was sealed knight, but also appear tall and gold, and then there are not many people in the hall family really wealthy, not a small aristocracy, is not The first rich businessman, Ette is the first choice for such people's son-in-law. Not too long ago, Aetna took over numerous banquet invitations and went straight to two weeks away.

That side of Kate is also very picturesque, guns "Sunder" just did not play in World War I, but also outshine others. There are many people on the spot old age aristocrats expressed their unique vision, long ago took a fancy to this gun. One of the aristocrats displeasure, life steward came up with a pair of homemade magic armor to test the gun. This so-called top magic armor, but the refined steel arm with a little magic to strengthen it, because of magic equipment cover is hard to find, so this A, the price is not cheap, worth hundreds of gold.

Kate vindictive operation, that gun tip again thrown ** white, then shouted, gun piercing, flutter sound, such as rotten wood in general, without the slightest sense of metal friction, look at that, has been Stabbed a pair of wear.

Fat tip, already found that the situation here, rushed rushed over, one to "armor" grab in his hand. Pay pampering to everyone: "I really sorry you, this gun misplaced, misplaced, it should be on the second floor, are all my hands like the waste useless, the original war that gun upstairs in the wrong . "He turned around and shouted to a girl around him:" You useless things, tell you the two guns are very similar early, do not put wrong! Do not put wrong! In the end the result is wrong or not, I spend so much money to raise you what is the use!

The girl looks like water onion, handsome and pleasant. At the moment was scolded tearful, kept bowed apologize, but the heart said: "This whole shop up and down only this one guns, is to be placed on the first floor of the gun rack when you come out with a new gun Really sad heart, mouth can not say. Girls smart, self-knowledge must have benefits afterwards.

At this moment all the aristocrats in the hall can quit, and when they are young and old, they stand up first and accuse them of being: "As a noble, how can you make such a mistake? It is really misplaced. Since the presence of the ladies and gentlemen See, ask for the price, but also to assume it is a noble kind of aristocratic demeanor!

Everyone is said to be present, Rogge is also ashamed face, repeatedly apologized, announced the gun sold at a price. These celebrities only feel that young people have good skills, but also know that mistakes can be made to change, favor immediately increased dramatically. Look at this Ares Hammer so large, rich natural rich fat, immediately there are many people playing the idea of recruiting.

Satisfied with the old cough cough soon, said: "The old man had a twenty-year knight career, and now older though a little bit, but a skill has not yet laid down, this gun just deserved my status. With this gun , The old lady can kill enemies for the country, ha ha ha ha.

Other VIPs quit immediately, nowadays there is a gorgeous knight dressed young man: "Schneider Earl, you are afraid of this age is not just a big bar! This gun looks a bit heavier, you carry a walk up three miles Road, perhaps on the exhausted, not a masterwork, the first injury generals .This is the country to kill enemies, I am afraid no way to talk about.

The old aristocrats furious: "Jill, you kid, you also come to demolish my station? You Lao Tzu to almost the same year, that year with the Principality of Ron that war, or not me ..." People are not idle, get fun.

The final seeing can not end, the fat simply made a small auction site, the highest bidder. Everyone bounced, the price from the three thousand gold coins all the way up. Finally, the old Earl finally over 6,000 gold overwhelmed the crowd.

Old Earl is very proud, took to the stage, a grasp of the famous gun "Sunder", but it is fixed. The old Earl some embarrassment, good enough to find many people, only Jill Hey sneer twice. Old Earl luck, hard to mention, or motionless, this time everyone has found wrong, the field was quiet. Old Earl did not dare to look back, his face flushed, shouted, and even the power of feeding have made it out, I saw the gun finally lifted a little bit slowly, to three inches high, heavy fell go back. Jill shouted loudly, "it really is a good gun! Just fight the enemy!"

The old Earl back could not shake, in addition to Jill's field that applause, really stolen needle also audible.

However, the old Earl of knowledge and understanding, the winds and waves experienced much more, turned around, it is with a happy color. Loudly said: "So good guns, just as the heirlooms, come to me, lift me back!" The four servants should ring, lift the gun, the foot is a flash, very difficult to follow the old count out the door go with. Public guests saw this gun was so heavy, obviously not everything, can not help but regret to buy the old count less expensive. Even that Jill is full of regret, attend to the old count again sarcastic.

Public celebrities for a long time just province, Kate and Roger carry this gun, as easily as if the same root stick, it seems really have a skill, ah, that son-in-law's heart, and lively.

Winter nights come very early. That a black sky once again occupied the world, the bustling world is in the time of the **. Warm lights lit a store on Fifth Avenue, ladies and gentlemen wearing colorful expensive fur, curvaceous and graceful from the graceful carriage down, accompanied by gentleman in a belly chest, Arrogant step into the shop, graceful and elegant self-waiter came cheerfully hugged. The glamorous jewels of the expensive ladies radiate fascinating glow under the magic light. Ladies and gentlemen, the mistakes of the past, are polite greeting, that vision is rapidly assessing each other's status, the value of jewelry.

The three wagons stopped at the door of Ares Hammer, and the three wagon-style, unadorned wagons with many mudstrings appeared extremely uncoordinated and conspicuous in the numerous wagon-shaped wagons surrounding them. Carriage has not stopped, the coachman jumped out of the car, moving freely, did not spend a bit of extra effort.

The door of the carriage in the middle was reverently opened by the coachman. A black leather gloved hand gently lifted the curtain, and the people in the car watched Ares' hammer, the magnificent oak door and the magnificent sight of the hall, Satisfied with a smile, he said to himself: "This is Ares Hammer? Look at this time it really worth ah."

At this time the other two wagons were down on each of the four wearing a black velvet cloak Han.

These three carriage unceremoniously stopped at the front door of the Ares Hammer, blocking the way of the latecomers. A large, dark black gold-plated carriage was blocked there. The uniform of the driver can be seen that the texture is good. The coachman jumped down and shouted: "Which bastard car is parked in the middle of the road? If you miss my master, what can you afford to do with that tiny shoulder?"

Those black people who ignore the yelling there, only one driver came over, without saying a word, one hand slowly raised. That pace seems slow and fast, has blink of an eye came to the driver in the future, the hand just strangled his throat, the remaining dirty words strangled in the throat. At this time the old man in the car was impatient, opened the window and probed a pale head of obesity and shouted: "Why did not you stop for so long? What was delayed?" He noticed his coachman in vain Man dressed as a driver put in his hand. The driver lifted an empty hand and pulled a red copper lamp on the wagon. With one hand, he slowly squeezed the lamp into a scrap of copper. Then the coachman opened his mouth and the sound was cold like the chill blowing out in hell: "After a little while, I will be able to live longer." The fat man flushed his face, scared to retract the car and never did Sounds.

Another driver approached the gate of Ares Hammer and the waiter immediately welcomed him. Experienced these experienced waiter, knowing that most of these aristocratic leaders are not small, inevitable that some of the servants of the first lead the way. Although this coachman is averagely dressed, it is extraordinary to take a look at him. Maybe he is a coachman who can not neglect. Franco suddenly "咦" a cry, startled: "how will you be? When to be the coachman?"

The driver looked up, wry smile, turned out to be the second knights captain Pacis, had a few evil and had a bad fight in the casino.

Pacis ignored Franco and retreated to meet the crowd of black men entering the hall.

The man in the middle of the elegant solution of the cloak, Pacis immediately stepped forward, took over the cloak. The tall man, handsome face, about thirty years old, a dark brown curly hair loose random loose, high nose deep eyes, a pair of eyes is deep green. His face lines fortitude, the skin is pale dreams of aristocracy. The body is wearing a very tailored black dress, in addition to the collar do not wear a small two-color gold tulip pins, the whole body no other decoration.

These people came in, immediately attracted the attention of the audience, the aristocratic villains look serious.

The man led by one glance one by one from the aristocratic wicked who swept over, and finally stopped at Rogge, watching for a moment. All the people being watched feel like a pot of cold water pouring down, it seems to be naked, standing in the snow, is watching. Everyone looks ugly, desperate to resist this feeling. Only Kate and Rogge, a lucky luck first magic, it successfully removed this vision away.

He suddenly smile, like winter to spring, chill atmosphere suddenly disappeared. Subsequently, he removed the gloves, the fingers of both hands, Xin Yan, also pale, left tail tail wearing a peculiar tail ring, glittering glittering emerald oil.

He extended his hand to the scum of the aristocrats, smiled and said: "Several of them are indeed extraordinary! Introduce myself, I am David, now the second knights of the Duchy of Bavaria - Head of Wolf Corps, behind me These are my colleagues. "

He shook hands with all of them, and finally reached Rogge, holding it, but not letting go, only staring at him with a smile. Roger was chuckled with laughter and embarrassed to laugh. The man smiles happier, with only the voice of Roger audible said: "It really is a young hero, ah, there is really a good skill."

Cold sweat brushed down his forehead flowing down Roger, he was forced to immediately turned around to run away or use the spirit of exploration of the idea. Intuitive intuition instinct feels instinctive to each other who is an invisible force on their pervasive exploration, take a look at the side of companions are a way to feel nothing, and Roger sighed and gave up everything Resist the idea.

Or let the moon and the moon give him a look? "Fat and repressed thoughts. The space behind the man, who does not perceive the slight distortion of a bit, only to be determined fat man, feng shui will come to nothing. David finally loosen Rogger's hand, let the fat grow breath. David inadvertently touched the ring on the tail finger, a cold ice from the top of Ronald lent, cut off all contact with the outside world, and that space distortion also returned to its original condition.

Rogge's heart jumped, hysterical just want a seizure, and then far from this person. Fat hands into his arms, hold a cryolite, hard to absorb the hidden cold inside, this did not make any crazy behavior.

Rogge struggled hard at that insanely invisible force, as if he was in a room where there was no light, no sound, no existence. On the face of it, he was rather calm, but his face was unsightly. Suddenly, a force came from the sky, the pressure that poke a hole, a burst of cool energy came from the outside world, the invisible energy out of the hearts of Rogge, calm down in the spirit of Rogge Of the riots. Rogge spirited, no longer care about the outside world, the mind to enhance the spirit of the world, began to gather the spiritual power scattered escape.

Has been graceful David elegant back to his entourage among the aristocratic evil said: "It really is a table a few people, it seems that I was the way to catch the day is worth it. Well, now is it right? Look at your store's goods? I really hope to have some fine ah. "

Roger immersed in the spiritual world suddenly found himself outside the group of magenta spiritual forces, there are three or four groups of yellow-green mist tightly absorbed in it, kept creeping, tearing. From time to time pulled a small group of purple spirit of power, wrapped up, slowly corroded. Every point of the spiritual power of purple was swallowed, Roger was a while dizzy, the group of yellow-green mist will have grown a point.

Roger was shocked, this yellow-green energy was so pernicious, hurting invisible, it seems that in the future it is necessary to study well. He remembered the spiritual shock, mind a move, then the purple spirit of force first large, then shrink. A contraction of the yellow-green energy for the time being outside the row, followed by four Venus fly from the purple, blight in those yellow-green mist above, causing numerous small explosions. Those yellow-green mist finally driven clean.

Finally, Rogue woke up.

Oncoming is David's surprised eyes. David then applauded and applauded: "Really good ability, even broke my thorns hell. No wonder my incompetent subsidence will be such a miserable Paisi! Alas, not afraid to make a few laughs I like to enjoy this man, has been hiding in the king for fun, this discipline things are ruined .In two years, the name of the Wolf Commando should be replaced by the Chivalrous Knights.

Rogge only wry smile, this David wounding invisible, after defeat admits. Not afraid of impartial subordinates incompetence, their discipline no place. Let people listen, will only think that person is open and broad-minded. Without this insidious, demeanor demeanor, really quite a heart-breaking. At the moment he could no longer accuse him of what to say.

This miraculous drop, whirlpool center is the Bavarian Grand Duke is. How did this day work, all walks of life have found their own head up? This want to stay out of trouble, fish in troubled waters, nowadays this wishful thinking not only failed to play, and even a small life can not be saved, are not necessarily.

Rogge confused, depressed heart, only sigh.

At this time a metal friction like a sudden sounded, Roger was shocked: "The original you know this kid as long as the grandfather, will be able to find these broken iron is just useless in the sun, so to sigh this Tired for mercy, but it is a pity!

Fat busy looking around, see is like a towering black strongman. The man, like the rest of David behind him, was in a gray uniform, but with a muscular bulge, and the garment held tight, all broken.

That Han is holding a long knife.

Long knife line beautiful, the blade exudes a soft red light, a gushing hot air flow from the blade body, it is Ares Hammer produced flame long knife "flame flow."

That guy sneered: "Good looks, but it is vulnerable, to deceive these stupid aristocrats nothing." That one of the big man, but it is more than 90% of the field all scolded, in addition to David, Roger A handful of people, all of whom are ugly. That guy did not know, after they pulled out an ordinary steel sword, see that edge are some blunt.

Dahan shouted, as a general thunderbolt, blue vindictive shining, sword to that "flame stream" cut away. Just listen to 'Cang 啷' soon, the flame of the blade has landed on the ground, the overflowing heat will be the carpet are burned up. The sword is only a little more than a hole.


	30. 28 Passed water

That Han sword cut off flame stream, could not help but very proud, sky hale: "Grandpa I a broken sword, but also cut off your so-called famous knife! Today, to give you a few junior a lesson, and then want to take these tattered out Bluffing, have to avoid my 'mad lion' Farrell!

Farrell did not give up, shouted: "Let you see a few ignorant little bastard, Grandpa I use what is not a famous sword!" Speaking, pinch the tip of his fingers, when the sound, it off For a while.

Hall of aristocracy has not left the celebrities at this time could not help but talked about, looking at the scarcity of the eyes of several aristocrats are full of doubts.

Roger few people careless, that Farrell grudge profound, martial arts amazing, can actually break the steel sword empty handed. Few people saw him purely vindictive perfusion steel sword, was able to cut off the flow of flames, if the single is the competition sword, flame I do not know how many times stronger than the steel sword. Franco gently robe sleeves, a cold saved, extinguished the flame on the carpet, frowning. Kate suddenly sighed and said: "I'm not his opponent."

If life and death struggle, everyone will not be so embarrassed. Farrell temper this person, simple-minded, even martial arts superb, it is not difficult to deal with. All along, people and evil often repeatedly defeated by weakness, by means of more and less, insidious meanings. Qi Wei, snow fox Hart, Ian and others are the victims of this mantra. Although Rogge glimpsed the origin of the law of the world operation, since then strength increased, but manpower sometimes poor, this character truth, he would never give up.

Difficult to see in front of this barbarian Farrell real sword, no trick to spell a record. If you can not suppress this Farrell, Ares hammer business in the future do not have to go on.

Rogge clenched his teeth and bent over to pick up the flame that fell on the floor. He whispered a spell, a halo rising from his feet and disappearing over his head. It was the "power of brute force" that could not be used again. . Rog mind slowly into the spiritual world, feeling the magical energy around the continuous convergence of strange combination of the body, and eventually the formation of a little bit of energy, into their own body, stimulate the nerves, strengthen the muscles , Their own power from small to large, continuous enhancement. Roger could not help but immerse himself in the world of magic, spiritual power chasing every point of magic energy, exploring their combination of law.

Farrell is still there to talk nonsense, this time with David a bit overwhelmed, Lengheng soon. That Farrell moment of silence, no more silent.

Rogge's spiritual power once again expanded in my mind, such as electric light stone fire flashed fog magic hatchet and the moon's sickle, spiritual power immediately extended into the flame stream, and the flame was sealed fire magic echoes, chase With

Rogge points to the Farrell cut, said lightly: "The knife cut, can not explain try again to see Ares Hammer's knife is not really so useless."

Farrell stared at Roger left look right, sip, and said: "The original is a magic martial arts, it is even more impossible to be your grandfather's opponent! Or not to hurt head, Grandpa I The sword is not cut even into two pieces with your meatball?

Rogge red face, his fat is fat, but also a little rough waist circumference, meat ball word, where to talk about?

Fat no longer speak, only that cut knife to Farrell refers to a deep breath, the flame on the Hongmang also with this breath a flash of darkness.

Farrell shouted, the body vindictiveness to start the whole body to form a layer of thick two-inch vindictive light layer, that steel sword also lit glare Qingmang. He once again violent drink, sword cut to flame stream.

Rogge binocular one, the pupil is already a silver, Yan Ying Ying up, fast, skill somewhat worse people just see a fluttering red light band only.

Sword swept past the silent.

Farrell scared a cold sweat, a look at the hands of the steel sword unabashedly, get up proudly, laughing a few times, said: "Little fat, today I met your grandfather, let you know what is a master!

Voice faded, hear the rattling of a burst of chaos, the hands of the sword in front of a foot blade, broken into four sections. Farrell wide mouth can not speak, totally do not know why.

At that moment, Roger had already cut four knives in Farrell's sword!

The applause rang, and the applause was David, sitting in the chair. Every applause seemed to be a slap in the face of Farrell. David stood up slowly, leisurely: "This is really wonderful! This rushing four hundred miles is really worth it! Did not expect to actually be able to see such martial arts and magic!

Farrell flushed, waiting to go hard. Bow body legs, to be force, the whole body motionless. Farrell furious, cursed: "Which grandchildren dare to pull your grandpa pants angle !?"

Looking back, David smiled and pulled his own belt, and the gemstone light on the tail finger now seemed more and more chilling.

David waved Farrell back to his entourage. Said: "The Rogge seems to have realized that the essence of power, that is, I do not dare to speak up, which is what you should pay for the Mangfu? From today on, turn Farrell to drive for me , When do you want to know where you are wrong and when regaining your resumed the status of the captain of the cavalry from now on. "That Farrell was grateful, as if it were the glory of driving.

Rogge looked in the eyes, the more worry under my heart, how can David's own skills, can not see through, it seems that there is a set of this person under the Royal. Why are they so unlucky, unknowingly provoke such calendar evil people?

A gloomy middle-aged man behind David came up and said: "It's enough for you to deal with this man.

David laughed: "Everything on weekdays got you sent, but I did not have much fun at this time, and it was not easy for me to meet someone who really understood the power at this time, Let you again. If you wordy, give me back to my father! "That middle-aged helpless, had to retreat.

David reached for a move, broken sword flew into the palm, followed by four sections of the tip of the sword are also flying one by one, in turn pick up. He flicks, a green flame burns up all the way from the hilt, just off at the tip of the sword. That steel sword has become a new sword, totally can not see the slightest damage.

As time stagnated in general, that steel sword condensate in mid-air, without the slightest tremor. Suddenly, a little fluctuation flashed from the tip of the sword, instantly affected the entire blade body, bright but soft bright yellow light erupted from the blade. The light is thick and heavy, like a very heavy and very viscous liquid.

The light suddenly Zhang, steel sword into a yellow ball of light, then the ball of light is falling apart, a piece of scattered away, leaving only one ...

Flirtatious matchless spring flowers!

Invisible wind blows, then the yellow petal pieces fall, in the air dissipated into innumerable light spots. In an instant, flowers have been completely dying, leaving a little stamens, that is, that handle steel sword.

Watch the crowd for this hand gorgeous sword scared, had a moment, just desperately called good. Scattered people who know that today met a noble master, looking ugly. Roger is still motionless, face ashes.

That spring poppy flower is not an illusion, but the moment by countless Dao Jian Guang formed by the real vindictive flower! David each sword as slow as Rogge's mind a little bit of playback, each stab Sword, Rogge's face is gray and white. Finally, Roger hand in flame.

Franco took the next step and said loudly, "David, you are the one with the highest rank and the highest level of martial arts, and we certainly can not stand shoulder to shoulder with you, but I really do not know where I have offended you. Small arms shop too hard? "

"Ah? Well?" David's face a little surprised, said: "In fact, I do not come with you, but I heard that the hammer of Ares is very unique, several shopkeepers are young and promising, smart Exceptional moment, come and see it.

This remark came out, who would believe?

David Hey Hey smiled and said: "Well, it seems you do not believe it." To be honest, I came this time, is to figure out this 'Ares Hammer' half of the rights and interests. Bit care, the price of things ... ... on the 500,000 gold ok, how do you see?

The crowd immediately uproar in the hall, the money that this Ares Hammer worth more than a million gold coins, this huge sum of money in the war can even redeem a small city! The David must be crazy!

Several aristocratic scum inner heart is incomparably struggling, and even Roger are sweating along the fat face billowing down. Just the hammer of the god of war, speaking of the industry has been regarded as Ofeiluoke, how good their own property sold out? In front of both are offended figures, but how is it?

Just as the crowd was still struggling, the flame of the earth burst suddenly and suddenly flew up and fell into the hands of one man. That handsome tall, blond hair leaping, his face will always be charming and calm smile, it is Ofeiluochu arrived.

Orpheusroon said: "I'm sorry, this 'Ares Hammer' Well, has been bought by the younger brother a step earlier! This sword of Your Excellency David, the host to pick it up!

Flames flowed into the hands of Opholoff, the red flame has all turned golden.

Erisis is still wearing a black dress, but his face was covered with gauze. It is only this veils cover the stunning face, but can not hide the endless temptation. In the past that black flame did not know where to go. Eriss followed by four Knights Templar costume knight, it is four of the twelve round table knight.

David saw Orfeluk come in, his eyes twinkle. To have to see Erisis, but also exposed a fanatic light; then came in the four Knights Templar let him look a little ugly.

That middle-aged man behind Lengheng loudly said: "Witch costume God get the ghost!" Gently meal at the foot.

Erisi a golden glitter at the foot of the underground influx of vindictive fight together, brouching, black dress flying, slender snow white legs and ice-throats are exposed. Under the glare of spring, all the men who glanced at each other were full of blood and dry mouth. That very beautiful lines have long been engraved in the hearts of all.

Erisic furious, not much to say, his hands raised in graceful posture, cross in the chest, white fingers blooming, such as lilies, countless golden little light spots in the lily generation, and immediately formed a Little tornado.

"Suddenly", "suddenly", "suddenly", "suddenly", a golden wind edge suddenly appeared in the middle-aged side, with that little lily of the Venus synthesis of small dragons, these golden wind blade also at the same time How high a golden tornado formed, wrapped the middle-aged man. That middle-aged man was shocked, full of vindictiveness to launch, and the golden tornado a hit, booming bustling at the moment, the hall in the skill of people, accidentally endured a little bit is badly beaten.

Bravo time hall chaos, crying howl, between the mixed with the number of cut-off piercing the cloud through the ladies and ladies screaming!

Quite easily chaos calm down, that middle-aged body bloody, although the wounds are not deep, but the victory in a large number. And his cloak has long been crushed clothes, now almost whole body **. A lady looked at one glance, can not help but exclaimed, that middle-aged man who had long been exposed outside, is shaking around. To size alone, the level is much higher than his martial arts. All the ladies who have hid the face, but are very skillful sneak from one or two eyes in the fingers of the fan.

Farrell roared, shouted: "Where's the hybrid dare to tease the grandfather? Let me mad Lionel Farrell teach you the number of etiquette!" Speaking out of a sword, to be washed up. The sword, such as Hong autumn, forced chill, apparently this is his usual sword.

Since Elysius was humiliated, the smile on her face had disappeared. Farrell did not know how to speak, and even scolded the Bavarian princes for even the Austro-Hungarian royal family.

Roger and others first saw Orff Rauke's face as a frost.

Gold lion full of blond hair windless automatic, raised his hand a Farrell, fingertip lit a golden flame, drank low: "broken!

Farrell sword suddenly appeared in the hands of the general golden light, the whole sword getting brighter, Peng's soon turned into a sky of Sands. His mouth sprayed blood, fell to the ground heaven and earth, has long been unhurt.

David stared at Orffroch, the words: "The golden lion is deserved reputation! I discipline ineffective, it touches on the lessons of your hands. Order respect for Reinhart adults recently? Oh, I asked too much , This miraculous drop, everyone knows that respecting the adults is the destiny, how can not it?

Aofeiluo Ke faint replied: "This does not dare to have your worries the labor David .As for your subordinates, a verbal abuse of the Duchy and the Austro-Hungarian royal family, I immediately killed him, so that respect Marshal Rooseioal also I will not blame father life loyalty, everyone some clown clows ulterior motives, spread rumors, you have to know my golden cross guns against the enemy, never merciless time.

David whispered read twice "Golden Cross war gun", ha ha smile, look back to the past, chic romantic, said: "Saying that Offee Rokk is currently the Holy See in the most hopeful of Paladin realm of the people , The gold cross war rifle has not yet been a defeat so this Miss Elysses, magnificent, but also the great strength of the magician, and then the Cavalry Cavalier twelve adjuvant, so combination, is this our little Knights can compete against it?

After passing by Elysius, David had a standard for the iceberg beauty to enter the etiquette textbook courtesy of the originally sweet voice with a little magnetism: "This time I'm here Do not know if you will have the honor to invite Miss Elysses for dinner in the past year when Seoul is educated about the inexperienced knights.

Elysees veil outside that pair of Dai Mei unceremonious wrinkled up, coldly said: "fear is not the chance!"

David laughed and said: "It does not matter, I was in Lille city for a long time, there will always be a chance."

After Ophirog, David faintly said: "In another two months, my brother Andrea have to come to this Lille city .He has been very much wanted to ask you about it." Ophiuluok pupil a Shrink, ignored.

Seeing David and others are about to go out, Rogg hurry to catch up with each other, although everyone behind David are eyeing, but there O'Farroque presence, he is not worried that these people really dared to hands-on.

Rogge whispered a few words beside David, David paced immediately.

Roger said: "That store things, can we discuss it? Shop another store franchise military-grade sword, though not magic equipment, but the amount of Italian foot, the income must not be worse than this Ares hammer , I wonder if you may be interested? If the non-Ares Hammer not, the villain tried to persuade the adults to give up part of the rights and interests, villains and other rights and interests can also be part of the transfer, but this control, I am afraid I have to Aofeiluooke adults. "

David stared at Ruger look, in addition to a look of enchantment, it really can not find half a strong look. Can not help but sigh, but also lowered the voice: "I really do not understand how you realize that the power of the source of this God really unlucky, or that the world is no longer worth the money strong? Well, so greedy, is the realization of the essence of power, the realm will not be how high ah.

David suddenly whispered mysterious authentic: "to discuss, if I have enough money, you dare to sell Ofeiluoke me?"

Roger Hey smile: "Life is more important than the money, this may not be enough, but the price is enough, Eliesy 's whereabouts, hobbies, often where I'd rather some news can be sold!

The two are still life and death on the moment, but this moment is relatives smiled.

David on the carriage, a follower said: "The grown-ups, this Elysses unknown, worth the trouble of autumn, but provoke not." That man implicitly, David already understand, hey hey laughed: "This Ehise is just one of the most elaborate toys, and I will not because of her mistakes. "

Suddenly another person said: "These guys are greedy and lustful, we may wish to buy it, the event somewhat help."

For a moment, David was gloomy and scared. He suddenly anger and shouted: "What a fool! If so simple can buy them, you think Ares Hammer will be the size of this? To say that the Bavarian Duchy of nearly a hundred years of business, secretly how many forces? A few little guys are not yet too climate, more likely to be pushed out when the target, which can arouse his suspicions? Well, I do not know the overall situation, only in front of this matter, not a shrewd look, what is ?!

A few subordinates immediately chills, did not dare say anything.

David closed his eyes and recuperated, subsided his anger, slowly authentic: "These little guys, if it is in peace and prosperity, maybe it can be a small rich, partial security party when the chaos, it is like a duck. Now that there is no shortage of magical martial arts, when you are a young man, you are mentally and spicy, with a lot of thought and thought, and you are not scared of anything to do. If I have a few such people, I will not have to be tired and will not do anything Things have been over a big kind of self-righteous means that you are born, noble, and really fight with them, I am afraid how to die do not know! From now on, limited time on the 10th, each of the "monarch" Read it to me. Ten days later, I'll personally see how much you've realized! "

Snorted, watching subordinates are just the way Noon, David is the heart of gas, secretly sighed: "This Roger is a talented person, if not also enough greedy, this time in any case, had to kill He can not. "

Wait for David a pedestrian to go away, this hammer of the war was busy again. This opened the first day of many wonderful stories, so insist to now aristocratic celebrities feel value for money, gossip talk after the capital do not know how much more.

Aofeiluo Ke, Ehise and Roger and others came to the third floor, sitting in the foggy layout of the small hall. O'Farrook looked around and exclaimed: "It is a master style, quiet and natural, there is no human fireworks gas, it seems that the masters of these years, there are things going into ah."

Fog magic to the crowd poured tea, sighed: "old, no better than you young people."

Erisis found the floating ring in mid-air, instant interest, light hand lift, pointing to that ring. That ring on their own fly over, set on that slender jade fingers. Erisis repeated playing, but also carefully detected the magic attached to the ring, the more you like is loved.

Lance light coughed, almost instinctively said: "Since Miss so loved the ring, but also the store's honor. Moreover, only you so color, but also deserve this ring .This ring hit a six Fold, the store to recover the money is it, you see? Price Well, nine ... ... "Reese said something that is fast and cooked, and that a pair of thieves just staring Elysian Meng look, suddenly found wrong, To abruptly the price swallowed the belly.

Erisis ferocious stare Lunsi, Naren Sri Lanka side of the cold sweat, I do not know when it will be Elicise repair meal, on the other hand was seen floating, the heart just want : "She looks at me in this way, is always stronger than before, and maybe more or less emotionally, ha ha ha ha!"

Lunsi eyes are not gods, mouth saliva, how ugly ugly more, the remaining scum is thick, but now also have turned around, pretend not to know this person. Just a few people in this hall, hard to understand, it is made of some. Roger can not, quietly gather spiritual power, pull off a wood wire from the corner of the chair. God read at the transport, then wood wire Lee, such as steel needle, assigns Rance ass severely barged down.

"Woo woo!" Rance screams, jumped up, backhand from the buttocks while grasping, unplug a wooden thorn. He rubbed his ass, while bitterly said: "What broken chair, nor repair clean, everywhere is stab! I have long said, get quiet nature, ah, or to a few pieces of sandalwood red paint gold recliner is Serious! "He muttered here, fog fiercely grunted over there, the Lunce shocked. Fog magic now, but God of War hammer, God of Wealth is absolutely not offended. Not to mention Ethan Zhesi every day around the misty granddaughter turn, if he had to offend the foggy, Aite non-carrying his funny sword to split it. Speaking of Erte, his sword is a typical early work of the God Formers, flashy, but it is essential to highlight the tall image of his magic.

"Well" Erises Lengheng soon, the Lunce was shocked, and immediately put on the defensive frame. "I seem to recall that in the hammer of the God of War, Ofeirrok accounted for half of the rights, right? That is, half of the ring is Orfeluoku it? Month dividends it! Although he ate loss, but great cause, do not care .Of Philoc, you see?

Under Ehise's homicidal gaze, Ophiuchock laughed: "That's it!"

Roger and others stunned.

Only Lunsi loudly applauded, echoed: "Jiapin with beauty, it is so! Alas!" Hand and pulled out from the bottom of a thorn, angrily: "Today is really hell, how can this thorn will fly "Lees looked one by one, see everyone innocent, all holy, had no choice but to give up.

Ophirok drank a cup of tea and was silent for a moment, saying: "This is a miracle, and you all know it. The root causes of the turmoil are a few of whom I nominated to serve in the Principality, and are surely not involved in this incident. Today David is a great leader and the second son of Marshal Rosario, the Confederation's military minister. "

Ofeiluofuke paused, see all the scum who are attentively taken by the scriptures, continued: "This messy life-saving way, first and foremost is incompetent. This naturally will not be regarded as a threat to start. A grid, adaptable. This does not have to say I. The third thing, is the strength of the powerful front, all the tricks are no longer have any useless .This so-called strength, ever-changing, superb martial arts, martial astonishing is strength; Of course, people are overwhelming, financial power is also a kind of to choose, you see a few days I will ask my father awarded you a special permit to operate military equipment Well, let me do it for you, so why do you have anything else to ask? "

Rogge pondered and asked: "What kind of character did Andrey who David had mentioned before?"

奥菲罗克 sighed and said: "This is the youngest son of Marshal Rosirho, since childhood was amazing before the surprise, when the age of eight was Priest of the Star Juggernaut fancy, closing disciples closed Since I had spent 15 years practicing, I had not heard until recently that he was a teacher, and that Andrea, I did not mind, but the princes behind this man really got a headache. Fellock drank the cup of tea and got up to leave.

Erisis is the meaning of the ring will not be taken off.

On the moon, a tired Roger returned to his small building.

Although the night was deep, Rogge had no sleep. He threw up the fireplace, wrapped a blanket, and sat quietly in front of the window, watching the city of Lille asleep. It has been eight years since I left the house and entered the Rhine Magic Academy. Eight years of life, this time scenes in front of flashed, especially since the integration with the Necromancer, the original plain life of water suddenly surge. Aofeiluo Ke, Ehise Si, Rodriguez, David. Rosailio and so on a distance from their own miles away from the name, and now one after another with their own contact.

The mysterious feng shui, secretive outsiders, miracles, angels and hidden in the darkness of the Mozu, are not with the original world of their own irrelevant. Today's life is a lot of wonderful things, but it is also gradually involuntary. As the major forces gather together, they are just like an ant. They accidentally get smashed by a giant foot. But how do you know when ants, where there will be a giant foot down? Maybe the result of escaped hardships, but it is fled to the following giant feet yet.

Qi Wei, Fei La, one in this world, a life 殒, they must hate me, right? If there is a chance, they must have cooked me without hesitation. But those coolies will not let them do so. All along, it seems that they only money, power struggle, play a woman, muddleheaded, actually mixed with a small gain. Say evil have bad news, how are they all considered a wicked, how retribution did not come, but over the better?

The cause and effect of this world is simply unclear and unknown.

Rogge was thinking cranky, suddenly a move in his heart, suddenly turned around, but saw a skeleton stand behind him, that skeleton wearing a black robe, hand-held staff, grace Yong Rong, a master demeanor.

"Rodriguez?" Fat man jumped up.

"Oh," Necromancer unique low laughter rang directly in the brain, said: "Since you have glimpsed the origins of the operation of this world, how can we not see through this simple illusion? The reason is actually very Simple, you are blindfolded by your own senses. "

Roger still did not recover from the panic: "We are not merged yet, how do you get this phantom came out?"

"Child," Rodriguez's voice was bleak and calm, "I thought the fusion of souls would have allowed me to escape the trail of the light of judgment and to cast a little of a change in the order of the world, but the light of judgment followed The mark of the soul, the day I did not think of the light angel power was so powerful, take up her spending too long, so that when hiding in the soul of beads, and finally was the light of the trial track the soul of the mark. , Lost the asylum of the Soul of Faith, and I no longer have enough power against the corrupting power of judgment, I have been trying to expel the power of the Judgment Light for some time, but unfortunately I failed. I chose to separate. If we are still the soul of one, the light of judgment will purify both of us. "

Although the skeleton can not see the expression, but Rogge still feel Rodriguez smiled easily.

"My child, this separation, I just took the soul of the mark, so you will not have any effect on the power of each big necromancer Master are manipulating the soul, this is probably the Protoss to kill The Most Important Reason for a Necromancer Child, I'm running out of time, but there is something to leave for you, and I'll ask you, What is power?

Rogge recalls the sword technique of David's blooming spring flower, extending his forefinger, and in an instant he turned a small skull out of the illusion.


	31. 29 Broke

This world has become the road to power, nothing more than Mowu two ways. Magic is divided into eight systems, and martial arts is more genres, professional complexity. I'll ask you, a big devil mentor and a Juggernaut life and death, who will ultimately wins who negative? "

Rogge pondered for a long time before he said: "If the two men go it alone, the Juggernaut may win out, and if it takes one army each, it will undoubtedly be the magic guide.

Rodriguez nodded and waved his staff. A small chess board appeared in the middle of the two and smiled and said: "Come, go play with my next game."

Although some puzzled Roger, but still according to the words start. Neither age nor two Necromancer quickly under a dozen handcuffs.

Rodriguez said while playing chess: "In terms of power alone, the magician's magic is much stronger than the Juggernaut's martial art, but in one-on-one battles, the magic guide is almost bound to lose because of more A factor, time is rooted in the control of the power, although the power of the Juggernaut is small, but it has absolute control over this to guide magic power between heaven and earth to hurt the enemy, the power can shake the sky However, it takes time to accumulate magical energy, so any one magician before battle is all about getting his hands on power magic!

The difference between the two chess attainments, the old mage mouth explanation, his men not idle, for a moment, even eat Roger two creeps, breaking his BingLu.

"This world of people, often think that the power is powerful, as if the five magician must be stronger than the four magician, such as after my piece, on this board, it is far stronger than your phase "Then, Skeleton hand lift, after flying out from the formation, ate Rogge's white grid, and steady in the plate, for a moment, tightly suppressed Rogge entire chess array.

Rogge meditates, the old necromancer leisurely voice did not stop.

"Some clever people find that when strength reaches a certain level, it is not all that strong power is, and it is also important to know, control and use it. So they begin to study in this area, such as David Roche Leo's sword technology, not power, but the control of subtle, so able to Qiaocai, to weak strong. Look at the fog Magic, without a few pounds of strength, but can easily break comparable to the stone Hardwood, relying on the material itself is a thorough understanding of the power and use of the supreme skills.

"Ah, the original is the case!" Roggling flash, rushed a soldier, reorganization of array, forcing Rodriguez had to recover.

"Oh, the comprehension is very fast. In fact, the truth of the magic is the same, the winning magic is not necessarily the strongest magic, but the most correct magic. Well in this regard, you are born with this instinct."

Chatting and chatting, Rogge's chess has been eaten away, and only three soldiers one after another on the old Necromancer of the five soldiers one after another carriage full. And chess array tattered, saw a few steps can not see, the king no way to escape.

Old necromancer wand waved, the board turned a circle, "Come on, we are now chess to come and go!"

They took each other's chess and began to get down again. Although Rogge is far inferior to the old Necromancer chess strength, but the chess advantage is too great, and the entire board to punch are controlled in his hand, the old necromancer chess again, there is no power back to heaven, barely struggling seven or eight steps, Finally exhausted, in two steps, it is about to be rude death.

"Boy, my strength is much higher than you, why are you going down now?"

Rogge thought for a moment, said: "I understand that absolute power is the foundation of all this power gap to a certain extent, alone can no longer be weak and powerful David's sword skills pretty Is beautiful, but pesky in use, simply can not be called this sword Kung Fu, not as straightforward sword, come simply and directly.

"Well, you can understand this, very good. In fact, to your understanding and control of power, far more than David, David also dare to declare at this level mastered the power of nature, Oh, it is ridiculous! But The vast majority of the so-called mainland powers in this world can only stay at that level .Only the control of the power, now even the Ophir-rook is not necessarily deeper than if you limit your strength To the same extent that they can not fight you, but the absolute difference in strength between you is too huge, it is no skill to make up for it is like a fully armed mouse, in the mouse world is invincible Even the cats can fight a fight, but in the face of the tiger, well equipped and skillful rats are powerless. "

Old Necromancer stopped for a while, gave Roger a little thought time, continued: "When dealing with the demon spirits of such pawns, even if that is what the Sword Prosecution pro, it is not necessarily more calendar than you But if the opponent is Orfelukoff, your fate will be completely different, so you want to be a real strongman, the most important thing is to increase their magic!

With a sigh of relief, Rogge was a little disappointed. Originally, he thought he could not work as hard as before. Now it seems, still have to contemplate the magic of growth every day, ah, however, there is no quick way?

When, the fat head endured Necromancer blows, although it is a phantom, but hit people touches the same pain. "How can there be such a good thing? Only by your own efforts to increase the magic of hard work, a point, it is strong points!"

Roger Hey smile, dare not cranky.

"Let's look again, what is the essence of this technique?" Rodriguez returned to a game of chess.

The two again chess them up, this time the difference is that, Rodriguez side, pointing Rogart chess. Roger people are also smart, a little penetration, after more than a dozen steps, although still be beaten, but compared with the previous game, no fight back, the situation has been much better.

"The essence of this technique is the rule!" The voice of the Necromancer suddenly has the same weight, every word seems to be overwhelming, the roaring rumble in Rogge mind.

A board game rules.

A family has a family law.

A country has laws.

Low water flow, the trees to the sun, deer horse by water plants, migratory birds according to the weather.

It is this day, there are rain and breeze, there are four seasons. Here, there are mountains and lakes, also have the pulse of dragon gas.

Everything in the world, the sun and moon stars, do not follow the rules.

Rogge brain, such as thunder and lightning flash, but the sensible wonder enlightenment, men frequently wonderful, suddenly have regained the situation.

"There are many strong people in the world, nothing more than strength and skill, and then by art and strength. There is a concept tree is a tree, flowers are flowers; view of the tree is not a tree, flowers are not flowers; and flowers or flowers, trees or In fact, return to basics, Wanliuzhizong, is still wandering outside .I since I was the top ten Magister, and you are my choice (of course, then there is no other choice ), How can not give me shame! Increasing the magic of the road, over time, anxious also , if the insight, still stay in the flower or tree, tree or tree this layer, it is too justified.

Two chess game stalemate.

"The child, the one you see on that day, is the most basic law that runs above all the rules of the world, but you are not strong enough to fully understand it. Now you see it, but you do not see it; Day, you will see everything is empty, but you still see it. "

In the blink ofarean, chess set to turn sharply, Rodriguez is already at risk.

"My child, one day how do you win when you face someone who understands all the rules and master the supreme skill and power?"

Rogge stunned this time, that will only lore Rodriguez's hand can not let go.

He struggled for a moment, finally falling pieces, will die Rodriguez, and depends on how he cracked the situation.

Rodriguez, with a foolish smile, made a sudden change in the chessboard, and the king flew into a big slash and hid in his own camp. At the same time, all the creeps were on the rise, but instead Rogge would die.

"This! ... ... you ... ... you actually playing a rogue ?!" Rogge some words are some unspeakable.

"Child, you look carefully, I am not a rogue?"

Rogge transported the spirit of careful exploration from the entire board, suddenly exclaimed: "ah!? How the rules changed?"

"Of course, I can change the rules that I set, and even if your rules have mastered it, whenever I threaten my existence, I will set a new set of rules to limit you and bind you until I strangle you." "

The real power is to make rules.

Roger struggled again.

Suddenly, he stood up, waved his hand, and all the chessboards vanished.

"I do not play!" Fat man said smiling.

"Ha ha ha ha," the old necromancer long sky laugh, said: "Well, well, well! Although I have not escaped the light of trial, but with you and the feng shui, the perfect order in this world, has been broken A corner, worthwhile, my life-long. "

Necromancer of the Necromancer bottom-up, suddenly lit up, the body quickly turned into numerous light spots, flying in the air, then disappeared without trace.

"Actually, you can still play with me." Rogge murmured, showing a checkerboard in front of him.

Rogge here after a king, the old necromancer there is only a solitary king, and can not move.

Rodriguez finally came to see the game before leaving eyes flashing a glimmer of pleasure.

Only suitable also very lively small building, this moment has seemed very open.

A long time, a drop of water dripping down, splashing a few pieces of small dust.

blank.

Huge blank.

Rogge does not know how to fill this gap, do not want to go to fill.

The fire in the fireplace gradually extinguished, slowly filled the chill in the small building.

On the other side of the chair, not long ago, Rodriguez, the greatest Necromancer, was still in the top position of the Top Ten Monsters in mainland China for more than 100 years. Now, however, all the great things that have gone by like water, and only the mediocre chair still stands silently there.

Wood show in the forest, the wind will destroy it.

There are at least nine more gurus in this great devil, why did Rodríguez come to light alone?

Rodriguez desolation sounded at the bottom of my heart again: "Every Master of the Great Necromancer is a Master of Soul manipulation, and this is probably the most important reason that the Protoss kill the Necromancer."

Yes, it must be for this reason. The soul should be the realm of God, so God exterminates all blasphemers with the light of judgment. Accordingly, the Illuminati Church uses the stake to deal with all heresy.

Only God, the lord, you proclaim the Father of all beings, and as a merciful and peaceful body, and without the light of the light, every bestiality shall not share in thy glory.

No one dares to loudly honor your name, only to listen wholeheartedly to your teachings, to obey your instructions, to bring your gospel to every corner.

As long as you believe in your name, those who are painful will be redeemed, and those who are hungry will have full food, and those who are cold will surely be warm.

Under this kind of gift, why not tolerate a little heresy?

Once the greatest Necromancer, and now even a little soul of the mark have not left behind. After another few decades, I remember his people are gone with the passing of the wind, I am afraid no future generations no one ever knew there was such a person before it. It touches on the chair he once sat, ignorant, firm and lasting, and perhaps will experience more than a hundred years of time again.

More stubborn life stupid, easy to die early Lingxiu. This is what reason?

Since there is the soul of beads, Rodriguez to escape the light of the trial, peace of mind for hundreds of years, absolutely not a problem, why he must choose the path of confrontation with the Protoss? Why fight to give up almost endless life, but also to cast a little variation on the world order?

The cold moon shines on Roger's face through the window. Without a fire, the small building has long been cold ice cave.

Rogge sat quietly in front of the window, beside the plate that has just started. He pondered hard, but I do not know I was already burst into tears.

Recalling his life experience of twenty-three years, it seems that there has been a lack of anything. In the case of moral scholars, they themselves count as ungrateful things; in the aristocracy, what they did was in fact not impossible. Homicide, arson, rape, fraudulent or even good deeds have done a lot, but all behind the behavior, but also for what? Whether for good or evil, there is always a goal, where is your goal?

Could it be that for the past 23 years or so, what is the meaning of life?

Black fog surging, romantic moon cross from the outside world out.

Roger looked romantic, suddenly cried.

A huge bones wing open, gently cover Luoge up, under the wing is a warm world, just as the last shelter in this world in general.

A ray of sunshine shone in Rogge's face, reminding him that his new day has come.

Rogge suddenly stood up, looked around, only to find the romantic moon has returned to the outside world.

Slightly activity has been tingling hands and feet, hey, fat man spit out the chest of a turbidity. "Ah ah ah!" He learned to ape orangutan thump some of his own chest, only to mention a little more spirit. "嗵 嗵" jumped again in place. Suddenly he stopped, his face slowly smiling.

Engraved on the floor: "alive" is used by the aristocrats and the church common Gothic style.

Yeah, alive. As long as alive there is hope, as long as living tomorrow is unknown forever. What is the meaning of his management, what kind of doctrine he cares about, first to be alive, have to live better.

With a knot, Roger has survived, just like laying down a tremendous burden.

Just this romantic season, when to learn to write, but also written in flamboyant, quite self-aware Rogge know faint with calligraphy, as the gap between magic apprentice and the big devil's general. Fat people squat down, with the fingers down gently scored on the ground, feel the thorn of thorns lightly felt at the fingertips.

The streets gradually uproar, and occasionally there will be a carriage whistling too. Rogge slightly grooming, ready to go out and walk. He pushed open the door, a surge of wind chilling into his neck, let him shiver.

The streets of a beaming, Bing Avenue Avenue, the rich side of the area that side are mostly dark courtyard compound, colored ribbons, colored balls and sculptures shine with magic light, these large families decorate flowers. The other side of the road is mostly Roger that small houses the same, suitable for people living in the upper middle, by contrast, much shabby. Bin Avenue is very spacious, there is a green road in the center, planted with neat shrubs neatly trimmed, every few meters, it will planted a cedar, both sides deliberately or accidentally isolated. Although people living on the Boulevard Avenue can barely be marginalized in the city of Lille, this intermittent green belt gives them a real sense of belonging to the middle class. Although this sense of security is only psychological, but still make the price difference between the two sides of Bingshe Boulevard bigger and bigger.

Looking at the festive atmosphere of the city, surrounded by many beaming pedestrians, Rog has greatly felt the heart of that huge, can not be filled blank. Although the affair of the message so that he temporarily suppressed heart sadness, but not enough to make his empty soul to re-plump up.

Suddenly, a homesick feeling in my heart, maybe, it is time to go home and see it.

Although Roger did not have much attachment to his home, he also completely cut off the contact in the past year, but after all, he is a relative who is connected with his own flesh and blood. Childhood, the old Rivers every time drunk, will win people out of gas, and sometimes Rogue unlucky met, will be stammering hard beat. But no matter what, after all, he is his father, go home and see it.

Return home. This idea together can no longer be suppressed. Maybe you just need some affection or feelings to fill this gap in your heart. But no matter what, still go back again.

Hours of flowers, is still flourishing with it? The people in that town, still the same simple and good bully it? There is also the family's daughter Sura, my first woman, still?

New Year's festival is very long, full two weeks of carnival, is the Rhine League's most important traditional festival.

Rogge seize the time together with a group of loss friends gathered together, made himself ready to leave ten days, go home and see, everyone also expressed understanding. Afterwards, Roger informed O'Fallon and packed his luggage. Fass Ao overnight, and finally the original body armor Luoge transformation completed, just in time for the next morning and Rogge's departure.

The next day, on the second day of the New Year, Roger straddled a tall, studded, tall Malaysian body wearing a sparkling Paladin full body wearing a scarlet velvet cloak and a long, arduous tomahawk. Roger is behind the body wearing ten, majestic, murderous dragon and beauty knight. These knights belong to the loneliness type, even the New Year, no relatives can reunite, during this time in the barracks was trained ruthless, heard captain adults to homecoming, desperate struggle with the up.

Scum of the class who would have wanted to go to the mountains to play some water, but to hear Roewe hometown of poor mountains and rivers, the people, but thousands, some lack of interest. Furthermore, Ares Hammer is the time of business, but also can not really leave, so stay in Lille City, out of practice abattoir skills, into the practice of hard labor.

Sent thousands of miles, eventually one do not. After all the aristocrats and evil men set down the necessary native products, they returned to the city full of contentment. Rogge and his entourage is galloping away, this is a long way to go, there are many difficulties and dangers along the way, bandit strongman himself a lot. Just Roger and others are not the same as today, although accustomed to more bullying, but to deal with bandits bandits, has recently been able to underestimate the enemy. If it is not open eyes of the thief come to the door, just to send disk entangled farewell. Rogge mood is really poor, mess with the road, a few bandit nest, but also very likely.


	32. 30 Go home

Return home on the way, Roger and others is undoubtedly very conspicuous. This is riding more than a dozen horses big, clothing sharp, followed by a knight behind Rogge played high dragon and the United States flag. This dough flag is Franco's own design, approved by the fog magic works. Flame dragon flame sky, a stunning firewoman in the magician volley floating, dressed in black robe could not wrap the devil-like figure. Her hands crossed in front of her chest, looking up to the sky, a blond hair flying to the sky. Although her face can not be seen from this perspective, the beautiful lines at the neck are enough to cause endless imagination.

The beauty that can not be seen is the most beautiful. Fog magic so commented Road.

Behind the beauty, the flame is a pair of eyes. Huge, dragon's eyes.

Roger this silver body A is also very mysterious place. After three magic enhancement, its own physical defense has been very good. Few years with the aristocracy to get along with Feisi inspiration, alchemical skills by leaps and bounds, enough to be a master of the word. The well-brewed body A, but also worse?

First of all, chest at the neckline appears to decorate a golden ivy pattern is actually decorated with pure gold magic array, magic symbols are etched in the gold back, the surface can not be seen. The role of this Dharma Array is to form a force field equivalent to "Enforcing Magic Armor" around the body.

Second, when making armor, gold incorporates a full pound of Darksteel and, with superb craftsmanship, spreads it evenly across the board. So hard to produce a very tough piece of paper, gold has a dragon and the Americans Knight hatch ax, full split a piece of paper, the result is only to leave half of the shallow marks, smashed a little more.

Rogge coincidentally grabbed that red plumage that year, identified by the Ehiseisfa eye, is actually the tail feathers of the flame Warcraft Phoenix. Only Eliesis black flame incompatible with this magic, this feather was not embezzled. Feisi literally read numerous collections, and finally led to the power of magic in this feather, enclosed in this armor. Since then, the entire vice a 胄 into a fiery red, and this red flame is still flowing, armor around three feet, like a furnace, people close. To this end Fiss will then a very rare Minghai ice tears melt into the magic silver, melting above the surface of the armor. Deep sea ice tears have pure water system energy, filtered out of the outgoing heat. Since then, this pair of armor has become a common silver armor.

As for the benefits of this A, Roger is well aware. He manipulated the ax, vigorously an ax against a piece of cut, even Darksteel can not stop the brute force of Zhesi, ax was broken a big hole, but just to penetrate the occasion of a film, a flame The power exploded, fried to the side of an ax, a nail was not cut through after all. After an hour, that piece actually recovered. After Feisi Jia a few hammer, it is a brand new piece.

However, there is another advantage of this nail, that is, the style is quite simple and elegant. Roger forced fog magic engraved in the corner of the nail carved his name, so this has become a magic fog design. Rogge's wishful thinking is that in the future, if the fall, put the name of the moment of the fantasy magic demolition of a single sold out, at least 10 years of luxury life or can be guaranteed.

This pair of armor, which materials are very rare, not gold can buy it.

Rogge Paladin A pay for the whole body like it very much, because after the break can be recycled, is named as: "Reincarnation"

"Reincarnation" almost ran out of Ares Hammer all the rare raw materials, can be regarded as priceless treasure. After the evaluation of Ophirogro said: "If this A can have a soul, then immediately become an artifact." Rogge immediately left the soul of the word God, no way, the Necromancer who all have to say no to the soul Out of the sensitive. Fat had wanted to ask how to make armor have the soul, but abruptly hold back.

Necromancer spell has its own soul or object in the undead creature technology, in fact, the strict point that the moon is the product of this spell. Just as the strength of the feng shui increasingly powerful, and slowly produce a ** consciousness, and other undead will absolutely obey the magician. Think of God as the source of this soul energy can no longer be, but there is always a lot of the world's strong soul, right? Encounter opportunities in the future, and then slowly increase harm.

Rogge tomahawk also extraordinary things. Ax handle detachable combo, together is a long-handled Tomahawk, demolition is a short ax. The whole tomahawk top grade dark blue Gen Steel labeled. This dark blue steel steel steel far more than the average hard and tough steel, and contains a small amount of ice magic energy, there is a little rather the people's role. Dark blue Xuan Gang, although far less than the precious hard to find Darksteel hard to find, but not easy to get, so good in Sellersburg mine to some ore, which can be labeled as the handle tomahawk. As for the mysterious iron and magic blessing, it is also necessary. However, to Ares Hammer and other financial resources, can only be done in the appearance of a layer of Metallurgy plated nothing more.

The ax is a subtle, half-moon without carving or decorating. Since it is a short-handled battle ax, the ax is not large. Just the whole tomahawk heavy anomaly, than the same day Ares Hammer sold the knockout gun three times heavier! Only Rogge and other strength than the orc monster was picked up. Even so, Roger also have to display "the power of brute force" to appear to be light weight, spare capacity. Roger magic is currently only a level eight Master, but the level of magic control extremely subtle, so this "brute force" enough to make a day enough seven times, plus magic ring stored in the four "power of brute force" Fat man wants to stay in the state of magic blessings 24 hours a day, nor is it much of a problem.

That ax is the greatest mystery, it is set in the ax at the best Black Crystal. This piece of crystal is said to come from the deepest part of the Demon, which can bind the souls of all those who are resentful. This is a perfect fit for Rogge, however, and for the Necromancer how many souls are not enough, the more powerful souls are the better. Is based on this masterpiece: "tied soul"

The only pitiful thing is that it is fat. In all fairness, this horse God Chun extraordinary, that is, can not be called a thousand miles, but also very rare. Unfortunately, fat people even with axes, straight four people the weight of the way the pressure that horse miserable, running miles, you have to rest.

Several other Scum on the whole store is power to build two quasi-Arterial Rockeaux level equipment is not much complained. First, Ares Hammer had been mainly Roger's efforts, and second, among the fighting, the power of the magician is far greater than the power of soldiers. With these two pieces of equipment Rogge, plus the bizarre affair, as long as it is not against David. Rosherio class of more than 15 strong, almost can be described as melee invincible. Of course, this refers to the one-on-one situation. As for playing less, this situation generally does not occur in these scum of the body. A magic spell can be reassured, even if such Roach eight level rookie, it is absolutely nightmare of the enemy. Imagine one by one "weakness" "fear surgery" or "disease surgery" let go, even if the strength and good luck, has been in, but also disgusting people.

Before Rogge's departure, Fisch had claimed that he would not build him anymore, and everything depended on himself in the future. Want something, do it yourself.

"As a disciple of Alchemist, actually the most simple magic ring failed, it is too justified."

Roger only hey giggle. He was too brute-force, although he comprehends some of the secrets of the use of spiritual power, but it still has a long way to go to control his forces. No matter what the magic ring material to do, fat hammer, will smash into a coin.

A pedestrian walked a long time, has gradually Chi into the mountains. A gloomy woods slowly appear in front of everyone, that road through the forest. At this time no caravan, no brigade, only a lone squad knight.

Fat man power search, found in the forest hidden numerous innocent mental energy hidden, but those mental energy is not very strong, compared to the most ordinary zombies encountered in different borders are not as good as the fat to bullying Mind.

At this point behind a beak monkey gills, "Dragon and the Beauty" Knight came up, whispered: "The adults, who seem to have an ambush in front of." Rogge slight accident, it seems that they belong to a lot of people, which Knight can feel the killings in the forest, quite simple. So I turned to ask: "Yes, it seems there is see ambush people have no courage to come out, so that brothers are hanging outside the purse!

Unfortunately, prey also has dangerous intuitions.

Eleven gorgeous knights hanging around in the Avenue Riding, could not help but play gold and silver treasures, the difference did not play the banner, the letter "I have money to grab me ah!"

The ambush in the forest one by one through the leaves of grass sewn staring at those gold and silver jewelry, but not on the ground dared to move, just waiting for the other rushed in, good set a good trap. This chieftain bandit is also a bit clever, under the forest a lot of ambush. Once the robbery defeat, you can retreat into the forest. If the enemy chase, caught off guard under, must eat a big loss. This plan passes the time-tested, but the leader saw Roger, always inexplicable cold hair upside down, killed also refused to forest.

Rogge waited a long time, nor did he see the bandits coming out, angry at the curse of the forest some. Then raise the Tomahawk, facing the road beside a towering old trees cut down, a few ax down, scraped out a bare one, then inverted 'tied soul' engraved in the tree line,

There is no bandit trap here

Carved well after the word, had just left Mamadilielie.

Half an hour later, a team of caravans opened here under the escort of more than 50 armed mercenaries. Into the forest, a mercenary appears to be the leader of Chi Chi tree, carefully read the notice, thinking for a moment. Life of two guerrillas before the line to explore the road, the remaining mercenary bow, knife out of the sheath, slowly keep up.

Masses bandits see these fights, they can not act rashly.

A short while later, a small group of businesspeople came here and saw the announcement was shocked. Rogge few words really not very good, more and more like from the book of two days after reading the hands of the mountain people. Small business decision immediately detours.

"Boss!" A bandit was lying beside the leader, whispered: "Why do not you send two people to scrape the words like this?

"Waste! Follow me for a long time without the slightest growth! That fat pig knight may be waiting for us to go out! Life is dangerous, would like to rob? Go tell my brothers, want to keep life to lie to my black, not allowed Talking action, urinate to solve on-line. Now expect these traps around it! "The leader finished, scooped, carefully sounded around the movement.

Another hand pulled the pull pants collar, the leader whispered anger and shouted: "is not to let you honest tummy ?!" Behind did not answer. The leader looked back to the left, see all men standing straight, moving motionless, staring at his face behind the fear. The leader looked back to the right and saw the piggy knight smiled and stared at him. The Tomahawk shook his hand in the tree, and the ax did not go into the tree trunk immediately. "I am fat, Can not say it. "

That the leader of this surprise can be trivial, eyes of a black, almost fainted, but fortunately there is urgency, kneeling on the ground, Volt burst into tears.

This cry also made Rogge dumbfounded and asked, "What happened? Is there a high court and a wife and children?"

The leader flickers, almost to the "how do you know?" To say it, then to the mouth, gave swallow. He was crying endlessly, his mind turned sharply and said: "The villain was persecuted by a traitor and his family was killed, so he was not allowed to grab a living here!"

Rogge snorted, showing no faith. That person urgently: "The villain since the death of both parents, the first person, after the displacement, ... ..."

The fat man raised the ax out of the tree. "Villains swept by their enemies since childhood, tortured for many years ... ..."

Ax raised high. "Small people have defy wife, unbearable humiliation ... ..."

Ax light flash! "The villain graduated from Imperial College **!"

Ax is well stopped in the neck of the leader. Head of the face distorted, sweating billowing down, anxious: "The villain graduated from Droid emperor ** College, oh ... ... can not hide the adults, is still six months to graduate in the military strategy before graduation, Only because the villain was born poor, he was asked to lose to a Marquis's little son .And later the villain had unwilling to drink a few wines, the road encountered a little beauty, the villain ... ... she will be stunned, dragged Into no one where, forced on .Has later discovered that she is the Marquis son of the man .Little man fled overnight, was that the Marquis killer all the way to kill, fled there .Life without, only to gather a group of brothers Fall grass. "

Boss said quickly and hurriedly, but the body was very graceful. Just that ax into the wood, extremely sharp, he dared to move?

Roger looked at this leader glanced carefully, see him twenty-seven years, medium build, still eyebrows. Appropriate ability to break their own in the side of the anti-ambush, there are some able to tolerate, even more commendable is that these bandits actually very strict discipline, this person is good. Think of here, Roger ha ha smiled and said: "You ***, actually take this nonsense gossip Bluff me .If your mind never played the idea, how much wine can not mess sex!

"Yes, yes, adults see, in fact, the villain already know who the woman is just too young, can not fail to drink.

"You ***, so be it, in the future you will act under my hand, what's your name?"

That leader grateful to tears, said: "The villain is called Robertsky, thank adults cultivation. The villain can follow the master of such ancestors, it is Sansheng fortunate, home ... ..."

Rogge heard the head immensely, angry shouted: "Give me a mouth! And then chaotic flattering, beware of my ax is not long eyes. Let your brother back to the camp in the first rest, let them be careful during this time, you Go with me, wait for me to come back, these people have not been destroyed, I will arrange them.

Under the sun in the afternoon, a line of knights and on the road. Just this sharp clothes team more than one bandit bandit dressed up, quite discordant. The man was right next to Rogge and was receiving instruction.

"After flattering, to be just right, can not make a splash .You ***, Lao Zi I know this or something, you are not boundless ass shoot up, how can I hear comfortable? Well, yes, the day you drink After that, what I have done now gives me a thin line. "

"Yes, that day villain drink a little more courage, then go to that little girl must ambush ... ..."

Old trees, sun. The figure of a knight pulled long, gradually away.

Blink of an eye flies, long-awaited knights who saw a distant town. This town is small in size, but looks like the size of 3,000 people, but located in the vicinity of the traffic arteries, the hotel is still a lot of hotels. The people in the town look fairly affluent. The town has just entered a large caravans of small size, light escort of mercenaries to a full two hundred people. Look at the color flag, experienced knights told Rogge, this is the Principality of Ron Major mercenary group 'mercenary' escort caravan.

Rorg, ranging from order, its own affiliated knight pick one of the largest hotel, go in to seize the two tables. At this time this hotel has long been filled with some of the most prominent figures of mercenaries and caravans. Roger and others into the shop, everyone in the store looked up and saw the regular Knights dress, are reluctant to provoke.

This walk in the caravans and mercenaries among nations, more than desperation, and Rogge are not willing to mess with things. Years of business to do down, he would rather have a look at this caravan, there is no chance for everyone to make a fortune.

Rogge just sat down, there are two ** spicy eyes fell on him, a woman suddenly stood up and shouted: "God has eyes, finally let me meet you the first bastard pig!

The man with a long golden hair in the back of the beam, his face charming and reveals a wild, age twenty-seven up and down, tall, wearing a half war melee-style khaki semi-armor, beside a huge The two-handed sword, it is Qi Wei! Rogge looked toward her, compared with three years ago, she had less naive, more mature and resolute, there is an unbelievable taste. Her skin color slightly black, want to be the reason of mercenary career.

Kiwi see Rogge did not panic, there stare at her fierce look, could not help but rise in anger. Three years ago, this fat or not shameless, poisoned organs, do anything, how could they ** in his hand, but also hurt his brother died in life. 'Choke' soon, Qi Wei Sword out of the sheath, to fight on the fight.

When the dragon and beauty knight saw things at once, they grabbed the blade of war and set off two tables as barriers. Everyone showed a three-armed crossbow and pointed at the mercenary soldiers and merchants.

"Cindy, stop!" A 30-year-old, with a face of a Chinese character's middle-aged mercenary pulled Qi Wei, Qi Wei struggled to earn a few, that hand is motionless. "Let me go! Doyle, I must have killed that fat pig today!" That middle-aged mercenary named Doyle was frowned and saw a little pull her off, In the arms, shouted: "Cindy, you calm down! In the end is how is it?

Qi Wei cried: "This fat man he put ... He ... he killed my brother, but also the murderer of the sword and blood rose mercenary group destroyed!"

"Is that?" That middle-aged mercenary listened, love hugged Qi Wei, sharp blade-like eyes but fixed on Rogge, "The knight adult, I think this thing you need to give me a Explanation!"

"Ha ha ha!" Rogge said: "Are you ordering me? You, a mercenary of the Principality of Ron, command the commander of the Confederate Knights within the Rhine alliance? If I disagree with you, respect Doyle is not going to lead you to win these two hundred mercenaries? But you do not forget, there are quite a few people in this town, and here more than 500 miles of the Rhine alliance, you think you Can you safely escape to the Principality of Ron? Well, even if you have the strong ability to escape, how many of these subordinates can fled back to? How many lives can you give up for a woman?

Nadal listened and said: "My men are as important as my life, and my wife, Cindy, I will use my life to protect her and make her you can not give me a reasonable Explain that I will make a duel request to you as a martial you want to have a knight, you will not refuse a reasonable duel request!

"Do your dreams! We have to work in the body, the important position, you do not know where I come out of the mercenary said the duel duel, would like to explain you have to explain? Hey, why do not you go find the Allied Military Minister Roelio duel to go ah, he is also a knight yet why not find the sword Prussia duel, ah, is not afraid to fight, but not duel? In this case, you have to duel also because of the victory of Roger It is a duel, it is a murder! What martial arts identity, I 呸! "

The new Robertsky spiked teeth extremely, not flattering just flattering. To put it hasty and expeditiously, this article also treats the matter ashamedly of Dole only.

Doyle paused for a moment before saying, "This gentleman is right, I did not think well, but in any case, I must not let Kiwi suffer a grudge! So, if this is my fault, I said Mr. Rogge would be left to dispose of it. If Mr. Rogge was wrong, please allow me to make a duel request. As for the time, place and method, Mr. Rogge can choose! "

"No!" Qiwei cried. "This fat pig mean dirty, what means are used out! You do not agree with him what! Let me go, I can not kill him today, I assume everything!"

"This odd ... no, now it is Miss Cindy! Oh, you look at me stupid, you should call yours," said Roger smiling. Qi Wei saw Roger's smile at a glance, could not help but have a chill from the bottom of my heart, to be heard as he called himself Cindy, just how much down things, could not help but worry and saw Doyle one. This look of change, are Roger looked in the eyes.

"Do not your brother, Doyle, die in my hands? He seems to be dead in the hands of the Rhine-City Defense Forces? As for the reason, do you explain it to me?" Rogge's tone turned sharp.

A few caravans of the caravan flew, his brow wrinkled immediately. One of the old men inquired about Daerlei: "Mr. Doyle, your 100th mercenary group is entrusted by us to protect us safely to the south of the Rhine League harbor , Not conflict with others, not to mention conflict with the Army of the Rhine alliance king? You lady, will not have any problems on the origin, right? You know, we Clark Chamber of Commerce has always been reputable, is absolutely This task, I think you should first give me an explanation is, otherwise, we may have to complain to your head, or proposed to cut off the chamber of commerce And the battle with the mercenary group's dealings! "

Chamber of Commerce has always been the largest patrons of the mercenary group, if the Principality of Ron's Principality cut off the exchanges with the 100 mercenary group, that the 100th mercenary group will only be dissolved. Doyle by the 100 mercenary corps from an early age with large, affectionate father and son. This mercenary group is the old head of life, how can he let the mercenary group destroyed in their hands? But Cindy, do not look at her enemies like this?


End file.
